Any Other World
by JunoInferno
Summary: Universes collide as three Doctors, two Donnas, Amy, Rory, River, some Time Ladies and Torchwood travel through time and space to battle the Silence. What do they want with Time Babies and what is their plan for the Doctor? And which Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna, anything that I'm about to use in this story which I suspect will be a lot. I thought I would surprise you all with another chapter without some injury delaying it for a week. This is the sequel to First Impressions and Running Parallel and is of course, part of the Regarding Mrs Smith universe. Anyway, let me know what you think and happy reading!

A/N Update as of 8/7/12: Due to some requests and confusion, I have added a crib sheet for the kids to my profile page at the very bottom of the bio, if you need it.

* * *

"Can we go home yet?," Rhys asked Gwen.

"Not while there's ginger Time Baby kidnappers about," said Gwen.

Rhys had been in the Hub all night. He had hoped that he and Gwen would be leaving at some point. Instead, he had been stuck here all night while things grew increasingly weirder.

An alarm sounded.

"What is it now?," Rhys asked.

"Disturbance in the Rift," Gwen said, heading towards a computer. The CCTV cameras popped up showing a woman in a black leather suit with an eyepatch.

"What fancy dress party is she going to?," asked Rhys.

"I don't think she's from here," said Gwen. "There's something different about her."

Gwen walked to the weapons locker and took out a gun.

"What do you think you're doing?," shouted Rhys.

"I'm taking her in, obviously," said Gwen, walking out the door. "Why don't you go pop the kettle on, sweetie?"

Rhys sighed and went to follow Gwen outside.

* * *

It had been twenty one years since Cassandra Austen had seen a blue box in the family sitting room.

It wasn't the sort of sight one was likely to forget.

So, she was not surprised when a man with floppy hair and a tweed coat stepped out of the box.

"But I'm bored!," she heard a boy whine.

"You're in a time machine! How can you be bored?," a woman answered.

The floppy haired man shut the door.

"Never travelled with human children before. I can see why now. The batteries on his PSP- whatever that is- ran out an hour ago and he's been intolerable." He paused. "Are you Jane Austen?"

"No," said Cassandra.

"Absolute rubbish this navigation system. I'll have to have a chat with the Oracle. Anyway, thanks for your help."

He turned to leave and another man came out of the box.

"Doctor!," exclaimed Cassandra.

"Oh, no, I'm not the Doctor," he said. "John Smith."

"But you look just like him..." she trailed off, recalling the bizarre answer Mrs. Smith had given her in Mister Fitzwilliam's house ages ago. "You are his duplicate? Mrs. Smith tried to explain."

"Mrs. Smith?," asked John. He paused. "Donna! Do you mean Donna? Ginger woman? Talks a lot?"

"Likes slapping people?," asked the man in the tweed.

"Yes," said Cassandra. "She and the Doctor were our guests for a few days."

"Donna," said John. "She must have recovered from the metacrisis."

The Doctor turned to look at Cassandra. "Were there two girls?"

"Zara and Chloe?," asked Cassandra.

"Who are Zara and Chloe?," asked John.

"The Doctor and Mrs. Smith's daughters, of course."

John suddenly felt stung. He hadn't known their names. Children he almost considered his and he hadn't known their names.

"No, not the Doctor's children. Two other girls," said the Doctor.

"Miss Lydia and Miss Georgiana?," she asked.

"Yes!," the men cried in unison.

"Yes. The Doctor mentioned others might come looking for them."

"Did he say anything else?," asked the Doctor.

"He spoke to my sister last, but she is quite ill."

Cassandra showed them upstairs. The curtains had been drawn and Jane laid in her bed.

Cassandra sat at her bedside. "Jane, we have visitors."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is John Smith."

Jane's tired eyes widened. "I do not believe it. He was right. All those years ago."

"What do you mean?," asked John.

* * *

The breeze blew softly as the Doctor walked with Jane in the garden.

"Someday, you might write a story about all this," said the Doctor.

Jane scoffed. "I could never turn this into the nonsense that I write."

"It won't be nonsense, though. You're brilliant, you are. You study people, you understand who they really are beneath everything."

"I do no such thing."

"Well, try me. What do you make of me?"

"Is this to be a new parlor game?," she snapped.

"Try."

Jane stopped walking and looked at the Doctor. "You have a great deal of fear which you try to hide beneath displays of your knowledge and jokes. Your wife is the only one who knows the truth of this and therefore, you fear her loss most of all."

The Doctor paused. "See, there you have it."

"And what am I to do in this book?"

"Lydia and Georgiana, their parents will be looking for them. They'll want to know they're safe. Just give their names to two of your characters."

"And how will this help their parents?"

"Trust me," he said.

* * *

"How long ago did they leave?," the Doctor asked Jane.

"It has been twenty-one years," Cassandra answered as jane was consumed by a coughing fit.

The Doctor and John walked back downstairs to the TARDIS.

"We can't go back," said the Doctor. "We can't cross into established events."

John nodded. "We should have come earlier."

"I know, but the TARDIS takes us where she wants," said the Doctor.

John chuckled. "Know that one." He paused and looked at the TARDIS. "Doctor, have you noticed something?"

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS. "No. What?"

"The TARDIS is blue."

"Well, of course it's blue! The chameleon circuit is broken!"

"It doesn't have a chameleon circuit!"

"What?" The Doctor looked at the new TARDIS and realized it no longer resembled a large gourd, but was now a blue police box. "How did that happen?"

"No idea," said John.

They walked inside the TARDIS to find Donna and the Oracle waiting impatiently. Mayantha stood at the console. Josh and Ella sat on the floor with books.

"Well?," asked Donna.

"They aren't here and we can't go earlier," said the Doctor.

"I told you I didn't want to go to New Mars," said Donna.

"Sorry," said the Oracle. "We didn't mean for that to happen."

"Navigational error," said the Doctor.

"I can understand that," said Donna. "What I don't understand is why we had to stay and stop the civil war. If you get off in the wrong place, why don't you just get back in the TARDIS and try again?"

The Doctor, the Oracle, Mayantha and John exchanged glances, the idea having never occurred to any of them.

"So," said the Doctor, turning to John, "where do we look for him?"

John grimaced. He knew there was only one place the Doctor and Donna were guaranteed to show up. "Chiswick."

"Chiswick!," the Doctor exclaimed.

"What's Chiswick?," asked Josh.

"Chiswick?," asked Donna. "You brought me to a parallel world to go to Chiswick? I haven't been to Chiswick since I was eight years old."

John nodded. "Donna's, well, this Donna's mother and grandfather live in Chiswick. She'll want to visit them."

"Hold on. Her grandfather?," asked Donna.

"Wilfred," John answered.

Donna was stunned. "He's alive? Oh, my God."

"Next stop, Chiswick," said the Oracle. "John, will you put in the coordinates?"

John nodded and stepped forward to the console.

"Oh, by the way," the Doctor said to the Oracle, "the TARDIS is blue now."

* * *

On her TARDIS, Donna walked into Zara's nursery carrying Chloe. The TARDIS had given Georgiana a cot next to Zara's and seemed determined that the two would share the room. This was just as well because Donna had her work cut out for her just walking between the two rooms a billion times a day, a third would be out of the question. She was also starting to worry about Lydia. She knew the girl needed help of some sort.

She was then pleasantly surprised to find that Zara and Georgiana were sitting in front of Lydia on the floor of the nursery. They had out the Gallifreyan letter spheres and was playing some sort of game with them. She would hold one up, then look at Zara, who handed her another one and then Georgiana handed her another. Lydia looked up in surprise at Donna.

"Don't stop on my account," said Donna, taking a seat in the rocking chair. "What are you doing?"

Lydia's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know?"

"No," said Donna, "I don't speak Gallifreyan."

"Well, it's easy, really," said Lydia. She held up the first sphere and said its name in Gallifreyan. Zara held another up proudly. "I say one, then Zara picks the sound that comes next and then..." she smiled as Georgiana handed her another sphere, "...then Georgiana hands me the next sound and we go around until we've made a word and in this case we have." She clacked the spheres together and spoke the word as she did.

Donna frowned. "Is Georgiana really learning that quickly?"

"Yes," said Lydia. She pointed at the ceiling. "Your TARDIS has been playing educational films for her."

Donna looked up. There was indeed some sort of film being projected with Gallifreyan letters colliding against each other onto the ceiling.

"Mummy, play!," said Zara.

"Oh, I think Mummy will have as much fun just watching you," said Donna.

"You could learn, you know," said Lydia. "It's not very difficult."

"You're a Time Lady," said Donna. "All I see when I look at them is a bunch of circles."

"It seems like that at first, then it just clicks."

"But didn't you learn when you were a baby?," asked Donna.

"No," said Lydia, "well, a little, but I learned most of it when I was six. I spoke English until then."

"When the Silence took you?," asked Donna.

"Yes," said Lydia. So, I didn't properly learn Gallifreyan until I came home." She looked down and started gathering up the letter spheres.

"Play more!," said Georgiana.

"I think Lydia might be tired, sweetheart," said Donna. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and get a snack?"

Lydia excused herself and Donna helped Zara and Georgiana toddle along to the kitchen. She put Chloe in her carrier on the table and then put the two older girls in their high chairs. Then Amy burst in.

"You have got to talk to your husband," said Amy. "He's being completely unreasonable!"

"What?," asked Donna as she sliced a banana.

"Doctor!," exclaimed Martha in the corridor.

The Doctor and Martha came in.

"Donna! Talk to them!," said the Doctor.

"About what?," asked Donna.

"The clothes," he said.

Donna groaned. The Doctor had insisted upon getting Lydia some suitable clothes and since she couldn't take the girls out of the TARDIS, Donna had deputized Martha and Amy to find a suitable wardrobe for a fifteen year old girl on their quick stop at the shopping mall planet. The main instruction had been no short skirts because apparently young Time Ladies did not wear short skirts. Or short shorts. Or short anything apparently.

"I saw her this morning," said Donna. "She had on jeans. She looked lovely."

"Did you not notice how tight the jeans were?," he asked.

"They're skinny jeans!," Amy shouted in exasperation.

"Everyone wears them," said Martha.

"Have you noticed how tight your trousers are?," Donna asked the Doctor.

"Ah! Well, that's different!"

"Really?," asked Donna. "How is that different?"

"I'm an adult!"

"She's fifteen," said Amy. "You've got to let her have a little freedom."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, she's fifteen in Time Lord years which in Human years is about Zara's age."

Donna motioned at Zara. "She's wearing skinny jeans."

"Okay, a few things about that," said the Doctor.

"Thought so," said Donna.

"One, they look different on her. Two, when did you start buying Zara skinny jeans? What does she need skinny jeans for?"

"Zara has your toothpick thin legs!," exclaimed Donna. "They're the only ones that fit properly!"

"Which is why we bought them for Lydia in the first place," said Martha.

"It's the same as leggings," said Donna. She put down the plates of banana for Lydia and Georgiana. "Would you rather she wear a burka? God, you're overprotective."

"I am not overprotective!," exclaimed the Doctor.

Jack walked into the kitchen. "Are we still talking about the skinny jeans?"

"You don't get to say anything," said the Doctor.

He crossed his arms playfully. "Can I say that Gwen just called and she thinks she might have someone we're interested in speaking to?"

"Who?," asked the Doctor.

"She calls herself Madame Kovarian of the Silence."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thanks for the reads and reviews. So, enjoy and please let me know what you think of this one. I really love hearing from you all. Thanks! Happy reading!

* * *

On the TARDIS, Amy, Rory, Jack, Ianto and the Doctor had gathered in the console room to discuss the latest development.

"What's in Cardiff?," asked Rory.

"A rift in the fabric of time and space," said Jack. "Things have a tendency to wash up. This Madame Kovarian must have washed up."

"Hold on, this is in Cardiff?," asked Rory.

Amy leaned in to him. "Well, something was bound to happen there eventually."

They laughed quietly as Lydia entered.

"Lydia! There you are!," said the Doctor. "We found someone I think you're acquainted with: Madame Kovarian."

Lydia's blood went colder. "What?"

"We're off to Cardiff to see her. I'm going to need your help."

Lydia walked closer to the Doctor. "No."

"No?," asked the Doctor.

"Don't go anywhere near her. She's evil. Besides that, the monsters are always with her."

"What monsters?," asked the Doctor.

"Gwen didn't mention any monsters," said Ianto.

"No, she wouldn't," said Lydia. "You don't remember them after you look away. You forget them. I saw them every day for six years and I haven't got a clue what they look like. Please don't do this. It can only end badly."

The others looked at the Doctor anxiously.

"We have to get some answers," said the Doctor.

"Then ask someone else!," said Lydia. "You said you knew someone who had worked with the Silence. What about them?"

"We still can't locate him," said Ianto. "Somebody must have given him a heads up. We have sources on it."

Donna entered. "Okay, what's going on? I just about had Zara and Georgiana down for a nap and the TARDIS said to come here."

Lydia turned to Donna. "He wants to go talk to Madame Kovarian. You can't let him."

"I need information," said the Doctor.

"The one who kidnapped them?," asked Donna. She looked at the Doctor. "Why don't we just drop her off in a dark alley? Are you out of your mind?"

"Donna, Lydia knows more than anyone here," said Jack.

Donna approached. "Yes. Because they took her from her mum's arms when she was a baby and held her hostage! Probably not an experience she wants to relive." Donna walked back over to Lydia and gave her a hug.

"Donna..." pleaded the Doctor.

Donna looked at Lydia. "Alright, sweetheart, I'm coming with you and nothing will happen to you as long as I'm there. I'll get Martha to watch the girls, that ought to put her off having children for a while," she joked.

Lydia nodded, trying to be reassured by Donna's promise.

* * *

"Well," said John, happily flinging open the door of the TARDIS, "here we are. Chiswick!"

The Doctor, the Oracle and Mayantha came out after him. Donna stepped out last holding Josh and Ella by the hand.

"Mum, I'm too old for hand holding," Josh moaned.

"Not today, you aren't," said Donna.

"Yes," agreed the Doctor, "holding hands with Mum is good. Mums are good. Mums are the best. They smell nice, they give the best hugs, they always tell you when there's a tri-lunar eclipse..."

"We're in a park," noted the Oracle.

"Yes," said the Doctor, "I was going to mention that but I didn't want to sound as if I was making a fuss."

John frowned. "I was trying to land on Donna's street. We are in Chiswick, though."

"Yeah," said Donna, "Duke's Meadow. My grandfather used to bring me here sometimes. The Thames is right over there, I think."

Josh looked up at the sky. "Where are the zeppelins?"

"Yeah," agreed Ella.

"Um, no zeppelins here," said John.

"Why not?," asked Mayantha, also staring at the sky. Everyone was except John, making them look quite ridiculous to other passersby.

"Well, the Hindenberg-"

"They told us about the Hindenberg in school!," exclaimed Josh. "It was the first!"

"Right..." said John. "Well, here it blew up."

"What?," exclaimed Donna.

"Will Gran's airship blow up?," asked Ella.

"No, sweetheart, of course not," said Donna. She cast a glare at John.

"We should find Donna's mother," said the Oracle, attempting to steer things on track.

"Right," said John.

"Lead the way!," the Doctor said exuberantly. "Vamonos al Chiswick!"

The others stared blankly at him.

"It means 'Let's go to Chiswick.'"

"Caught that," said Donna.

They started walking and the Oracle began insisting to the Doctor that he not try to force catchphrases into existence. John was walking with Donna and the children when he saw someone familiar.

So did Donna as a matter of fact.

"It's Nerys," said Donna, brightly. "There's a Nerys here?"

"Oh, God, Nerys," said John.

"Who the hell is Nerys?," asked the Doctor.

John saw that Nerys was headed straight for Donna and company. She gave a frenemy's wave as she walked towards them.

John turned to Donna frantically. "Right, Donna, something I've never told you about this Donna."

"What?"

"Nerys isn't her best friend. She's actually her worst enemy. Frenemy is the phrase I believe."

The Doctor nodded. "Having a frenemy is so complicated."

"Why is Nerys her worst enemy?," asked Donna. "What happened?"

"Well," said the Doctor, "you might have at one time taken her boyfriend."

"I did what?"

"You didn't mean to, he just preferred a curvier woman as it happened."

"How long's this been going on?," asked Donna.

"Oh, you know, about seventeen years."

Nerys finally reached them. "Donna! Hello!," she said, giving her a hug.

"Hi, Nerys," said Donna.

"Sorry about Zara's birthday party, I was just too busy," she said with a cool smile. "Veena said you looked terrible."

Donna froze, having no idea how to respond.

Nerys looked down. "So, have you had the baby yet?"

"What?," Donna asked rattled.

"She means Chloe," said John with a smile.

"Chloe," said Donna, "yes, of course, had Chloe."

Nerys nodded understandingly. "You know, they say having a baby takes away IQ points. Where are the little darlings?"

"They're with my mum," said Donna.

"Yes," said John, "we were just visiting with my brother... James McCrimmon and his wife-"

"Molly," supplied the Oracle with a smile. She held out her hand to shake Nerys'. "Molly McCrimmon, pleasure to meet you. These are our children, Maya, Josh and Ella."

Josh and Ella frowned at each other at the prospect of that particular parentage. The Oracle might have been alright, but the Doctor for a father? That was just ridiculous. They could hardly believe he was old enough to be Mayantha's father.

Nerys gave the Oracle a thorough once over. "Two brothers with different last names? Ianto and now James?"

"Ianto, right," said John, now completely confused.

"I chose it," said the Doctor. "Sometimes you get tired of being a Smith."

"Such a handsome group of brothers, you two should watch out," said Nerys, looking at Donna and the Oracle. "Someone could snatch them away."

"Nerys, what an interesting dress," said the Oracle.

"Oh, thank you."

"I haven't seen one like it in years," she said. "Or in broad daylight."

"Well," said Nerys, "I'll be going. Donna, I hope you liked Zara's gift voucher. Every penny counts, I know. Bye!"

"Bye!," said Donna.

Nerys walked away.

The Oracle looked at Donna. "What an unmitigated bitch."

"That was bizarre," said Donna. She looked at the Oracle. "You know, you can be quite scary if you want to."

"I try my best," said the Oracle.

"Right, better get to Sylvia's before we run into too many of Donna's friends," said John.

They started walking.

"Hold on, did she just say she got my baby a gift voucher?," asked Donna. "What sort of rubbish is that? We've known each other years!"

"Yeah, but you don't like each other very much," said John.

"Not the point!"

* * *

The TARDIS landed on the Plasse and Jack and Ianto led the Doctor, Donna, Lydia, Amy and Rory back to the Torchwood Hub.

"Oh, look who decided to turn up," said Rhys. "How's Jane Austen getting on in that space cave?"

"Where's our prisoner?," Jack asked Gwen.

"Down with the Weevils," she answered.

"What's a Weevil?," asked Amy.

Nobody answered her.

"Okay," said Jack, "Ianto, Gwen, you stay upi here and monitor. Rhys, you- what are you doing here, Rhys?"

"I've been here all bloody night!"

"Right," said Jack, "maybe you could run out and get some coffee for everyone?"

Rhys glowered.

"I'll have a latte," said Ianto.

* * *

They headed down the stairs to the lower level of Torchwood.

"Oh, God, what stinks?," asked Amy.

A Weevil sprang up from the back of its cell and bared its teeth at the vistors. Amy, Rory, Donna and Lydia all screamed.

"Cool it, sweetheart!," said Jack, banging on the plexiglass wall of the cell to emphasize his point.

"See, she's a Weevil," said the Doctor. "They're a time sensitive species that washes up from the Rift."

"Do they have to look so frightful?," asked Lydia.

"Lydia! Don't be prejudiced! You and I probably look frightful to her."

The Weevil attacked the plexiglass again.

"Yeah, doubt that," said Donna.

The Doctor looked at the weevil closer, putting on his brainy specs as he walked towards the plexiglass. "Something's wrong with her. She senses something..."

"Well, well, well, the little girl returns."

They looked to see Kovarian in the next cell. The Doctor and Jack stepped forward first.

"I wondered how long until I would see you again," said Kovarian. "Doctor, I've missed that face."

"Right, well..." said the Doctor, trying to stall until he figured out what his first question would be.

'"Who the hell are you?," asked Donna.

"I haven't missed her, though," said Kovarian.

"What have you done to Rose Tyler?," asked the Doctor.

"All I've done is to try and help her get what she wants," said Kovarian.

"And what is that?," asked the Doctor.

"Oh, my God, still?," asked Amy.

"Little Amelia Pond, you look so young," said Kovarian.

"Wait, how do you know my name?," asked Amy.

"What do you want with my children?," asked the Doctor.

Kovarian turned to look at Lydia.

"No, don't," said Lydia, backing up towards Donna.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock," said Kovarian.

Lydia froze, eyes going blank as if she was under some sort of spell.

"Lydia?," asked Donna.

"Some kind of telepathic signal," said Jack. "She's transmitting it to her somehow."

"Stop it!," the Doctor growled at Kovarian.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock..." Kovarian taunted with with a cruel smirk.

Donna turned to Lydia and took her chin in her hand. "Lydia, Lydia, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"What's happening?," asked Amy.

The lights flickered.

"Okay, what was that?," asked Rory.

Donna looked at Kovarian. "You better stop it or you'll be blind, lady!"

The Doctor looked at Jack. "What do you have your gun out for? How's that going to help?"

"What do you have the sonic screwdriver out for?," asked Jack.

The Doctor looked down. He had pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "What did I do that for?"

"Never mind! Help her!," Donna snapped at the Doctor.

"Sorry, is that blood?," asked Rory.

They looked at where Rory was pointing: the weevil cell neighboring Madame Kovarian's. Some sort of blue substance had sprayed everywhere and the Weevil was crouched over, gnawing on something.

Madame Kovarian recoiled at the sight with horror.

Lydia's eyes snapped back in place. She was shaking.

"It's okay, sweetheart," said Donna hugging her tightly, "I'm here."

"Weevil blood isn't blue," said Jack, trying to figure out what had just occurred.

"It's not from the Weevil," said the Doctor, realization dawning over him. "There was something else in that cell."

"What?," asked Amy.

The Doctor turned to face Kovarian. "The monsters you can't remember."

* * *

The visitors from Pete's World had been walking for over a half an hour as John vainly attempted to remember the way to Donna's house. It was a half hour two long for some members of the party.

"How much farther?," Josh whined.

"Stop your moaning, young man. It's good for you to get some fresh air," said Donna.

"I still need batteries for my PSP."

"Enough with the batteries!," said Donna.

John motioned. "There's a Tesco right there. You could get some batteries, that way he has something to do at Sylvia's."

"Does money look the same here?," asked Donna.

"Uh, no," said John.

"Then I haven't got any."

"No problem, I'll use the psychic credit card," said the Oracle. "Come on, Ella. Fancy a snack?"

Mayantha went in with them, leaving the two Doctors alone in front of Tesco.

"So, Donna's mother," said the Doctor, "does she enjoy slapping people as well?"

"No," said John.

The Doctor nodded, reassured.

"She does have an axe, though."

"An axe!," shouted the Doctor.

John did not have time to explain that because the next thing they heard was screaming from across the road. There were people running out of a McDonald's.

John and the Doctor edged instinctively closer until they saw the reason that people were running out of McDonald's was that there was a gold ghost inside of it.

"Well," said John, "you don't see that every day."

Before he realized it, the Doctor was running across the street. John hurried to follow him as the traffic stopped and more people came running out.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thanks for reading and reviewing and following. I think there might be some spoilers for The God Complex, but this thing is basically one very twisted spoiler, except for all that other stuff. That's a good episode, though, you should go watch it. Thanks for reading and reviews would be awesome.

* * *

Donna had traded off Chloe with Martha as soon as she entered the TARDIS. Consequently, she had lost track of Lydia who had run and hid as soon as she got inside. Trouble was, she was quite good at hiding in the TARDIS, as good as the only other full Time Lord Donna knew. So, she was futilely walking the corridors, trailed by Zara, Georgiana and Esther.

"Come on, Old Girl," said Donna. "I know she wants to be alone, but you know she shouldn't be."

"In here, Mummy!," said Zara pointing at a door.

"Lydia!," said Georgiana, knocking on it.

"I'm fine!," Lydia shouted from the inside.

Donna knew the door to the room. She had only been inside it once. Once was more than enough to know that Lydia wasn't fine. Besides that, the room was bloody weird, all white with no seeming beginning or end and besides that, the laws of physics only sort of applied. The Time Lord who told her that had not been in a mood to explain at the time he was in there after Midnight. She didn't think it was the sort of place suitable for toddlers.

"Come play!," called Zara.

Donna got closer to the door, gingerly moving Zara and Georgiana to one side. "Lydia? Sweetheart? Why don't you come out of there?"

"I'm fine!," she repeated.

Donna rolled her eyes wondering how anyone on Gallifrey had ever known when anyone was actually fine. "I don't think you are, though, Lydia. Come out and we can have a cup of tea and talk."

There was a long pause. Donna thought she might actually be getting through to the girl.

"No, thank you!," called Lydia.

"Lydia, this isn't even fair. There's some kind of Time Lord lock on this door. I can't come in."

Zara put her hand on the door and it opened. She beamed with pride at Donna.

"Good girl. Now you two-"

Zara and Georgiana toddled in with Esther behind them.

Donna groaned. "I wanted you to wait out here! Why isn't there a baby lock on that?"

Donna walked inside, carefully holding Chloe even in the sling. She looked to see that Lydia was levitating. She went up to the ceiling, then back down to the floor, the action reminiscent of a child bouncing a ball against a wall.

"Lydia, could you stop that so we can talk?"

"No."

Donna looked as Georgiana and Zara watched Lydia with fascination.

"How?," asked Zara staring at Lydia.

"Zara," said Donna, "whatever you're thinking: no."

Zara was still watching Lydia though and then Donna's worst fear was realized as Zara floated up off the floor, giggling with delight.

"Zara Katherine Smith-Noble, get down!"

Zara did not heed Donna as she giggled. Instead, she started doing somersaults in the air. Donna looked at Georgiana who was now looking from Zara to Lydia with curiousity.

"Georgiana, no," said Donna. "I don't need you both up there."

It was too late as Georgiana lifted up off the floor and started levitating by Zara. Esther barked.

"Come, doggie!," called Georgiana.

Just when Donna had thought it couldn't get weirder, the dog began floating up to where Georgiana waited to pet her.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Donna as she watched the babies and now her dog happily frolicking in the air.

"Mummy, come play!," said Zara.

"You get down from there," said Donna. "The both of you, no, the three of you, now. Lydia, that's you as well."

"Esther thought you meant her," muttered Lydia.

Donna shook her head. "Okay, the four of you! Now!"

"Mummy, come up!," said Zara.

Donna stiffened. "No, Mummy cannot come up because she doesn't understand how to alter the laws of physics at her whim. Mummy would much rather you all come down right now before you hit your heads on something."

Georgiana giggled as she did something akin to a doggy paddle.

"Donna!,' the Doctor shouted from the console room.

"Okay," said Donna, "I'll be back and then you're all getting down!"

Donna marched down the hallway and quickly ran into the Doctor.

"Hello," he said grinning broadly. He looked at Chloe in the sling and bent to give her a kiss. "Where are the other girls?"

"They're in your Emo Room," Donna said crisply.

The Doctor paused, trying to work out what she meant. "You mean the Zero Room?"

"I don't really see the difference."

"Oh."

"You upset Lydia."

"I needed her help-"

"I don't care. You took her to see that woman who tried to screw with her head. I don't get it. One minute, you're yelling about skinny jeans, the next you just take her in there like you don't think she needs protecting."

He shifted nervously on his feet. "It's different with Time Lords."

"Oh, don't I know it!" She paused. "Is she... the alternate of your daughter? Is that why you're acting like this?"

"No," said the Doctor. "I never had a daughter like her."

Donna nodded. "Okay, well, I reckon, I'm the mother of two Time Babies, I figure I know as much as you and I know she doesn't need to hide away alone in some room. She needs us to help her."

"Donna, I don't know how to help her."

She shook her head. "Of course you do. You're a great dad."

"No," he said, motioning at Chloe, "I do this well. I'm good at the baby thing. I'm good at playing, teaching letters and basic Calculus, but Donna, Time Lord children go away to school when they're eight. There are four days a year to see them and one of those days you spend at the prize ceremony for the whole bloody Academy- there are fifty grades, Donna."

"So, you hardly see them?," asked Donna.

"And sometimes I missed those days," he said, staring at the floor.

"What?," asked Donna. "You're just going to stop talking to Zara and Chloe when they turn eight?"

"No, of course not!"

Donna smiled at having proved her point. "I know you. I know you loved your other children, even if you had trouble getting to parents' day. Point is, Lydia's here now and you can help her."

The Doctor shook his head. "She's not mine, not really."

"I know, but right now we're all she has."

Zara laughed wildly from the Zero Room. The Doctor frowned. "What's going on in there?"

"Right, I also need your help getting Zara and Georgiana down because they're levitating. Esther as well."

* * *

The Doctor entered the Zero Room. "Okay, Ginger Time Babies, come down."

"No!," shouted Zara. "Daddy play!"

"Zara, this room alters the laws of physics at the telepathic will of a Time Lord." Donna watched as Zara floated down frowning into the Doctor's arms. "You might have noticed, you're a Time Baby."

He placed her on the floor and did the same with Georgiana, then Esther. He looked at them sternly. "No levitating! This is not a play room!"

The girls looked at Donna for sympathy. "Oh, no, Mummy told you not to."

"Why did you let them in here? You can't let babies in a Zero Room," he said.

"Then why isn't there a lock?"

The Doctor looked up to Lydia. "Okay, are you coming down on your own or do I have to drag you down as I did with them?"

Lydia stood upright then floated to the ground. "I just want to be alone."

"I'm sorry I took you to see Madame Kovarian. I won't do it again, in fact, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

She crossed her arms. "I'm alright."

"What did she do to you?," asked the Doctor.

Lydia shook her head. "It wasn't just her. There was another woman, there were the monsters."

"They must have wanted something," said the Doctor.

"They just tried to get in my head," Lydia managed to stammer out. "They wanted me to do something for them. I don't know what."

"They never managed it, though, did they?," asked the Doctor. "I saw it. Kovarian thinks she controls you, but she doesn't. You saved yourself, you saved Georgiana. No matter what she says, you're not their pawn. Remember that."

Lydia nodded.

Donna cleared her throat. "Let's go have a snack."

* * *

The McDonald's had cleared out by the time they found the entity hovering over the ball pit. Both John and the Doctor took out their sonic screwdrivers and scanned the entity.

"Some sort of massive energy discharge," said the Doctor.

"Where from? You can't find anything like this on Earth!"

The Doctor walked closer with his sonic screwdriver. "There's something inside there. Underneath all that energy."

"We need a catalyzer," said John.

"I had one in my TARDIS," said the Doctor.

John snorted. "That doesn't do us a lot of good."

The Doctor took out his mobile.

* * *

Donna and the Oracle were perusing the aisles of Parallel Tesco when the Oracle's mobile rang.

"Have you heard of something called a Jelly Baby?," the Oracle asked.

"No time," said the Doctor, "we need a catalyzer. I'm at something called McDonald's and there's some sort of being trapped in an energy discharge."

The Oracle sighed. "What do you want me to do? Build one out of parts I find at the grocery store?"

"Yes, actually."

The Oracle smiled. "Fine. Give me five minutes."

"I knew I married you for a reason," said the Doctor.

"Yes, absolutely nothing to do with every other girl in our class at the Academy slapping you." She hung up the phone.

"What's happened?," asked Donna.

"Nothing, just an energy discharge being over the road at something called McDonald's. Mayantha!"

"Yes, Mum?," she answered from down the aisle.

"I need an energy conductor, any sort of wiring should do. Joshua, fetch me some sort of suctioning device."

"You mean like a vacuum?," asked Josh.

"Yes! Ella, I need glue. Let's go!," she said clapping her hands.

Moments later, Donna watched in amazement as the Oracle put together some sort of device using a Dyson, wiring from three blenders and some glitter glue Ella selected.

"Ella, I don't know that we need unicorn stickers," said the Oracle.

"I want to make it pretty."

A manager approached them nervously. "Ma'am, we don't... I mean, it's against Tesco policy to-"

The Oracle held up her psychic paper. "I think I'm well within my rights, don't you?"

He gave a slight bow. "Forgive me, Your Majesty." He started backing away.

"Who does he think you are?," asked Donna.

The Oracle glanced at the paper. "Uh, Queen of Sweden. Come on, we have to take this to McDonald's."

* * *

"Oh, finally!," said the Doctor as the Oracle ran in carrying the newly made catalyzer. Mayantha followed, then Donna with Josh and Ella.

"Would have liked to see you do it!," said the Oracle.

"What the hell is that?," Donna asked holding Josh and Ella as she looked at the gold being.

"Excellent question!," said the Doctor. "Hold that thought!"

The Oracle set the Dyson contraption down and started it with the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. It whirred, sucking the energy off the being, peeling it off like layers of onion.

"Doctor!"

John and the Doctor turned to see Mickey Smith.

"Mickey! What are you doing here?," said John. "Also, I'm not the Doctor."

Mickey frowned. "What?"

"It's me!," said John. "You know, the Duplicate?"

"Oh, well, get ready for your favorite person," said Mickey. He motioned at the gold form. "That's Rose."

"What do you mean that's Rose?," exclaimed John.

"Rose?," asked Donna. "Hold on, let me go find a golf club!"

"Almost to capacity!," said the Oracle as the device took in more energy.

"Who are the rest of you?," asked Mickey.

"Time for introductions later," said John. "Why is that Rose?"

"I don't have the details, they just told me she was the gold ghost. She's been showing up everywhere. Also, she killed Mister Darcy."

John was totally confused. "How did she do that?"

The last layer of energy went into the makeshift catalyzer. They were surprised to see a man with rat-like features and hardly any hair at all cowering at them as he knelt down in the ball pit.

"I surrender!," he said. He batted at some of the balls. "What is this prison?"

"Um, is Rose from Tivoli?," asked the Oracle.

"That's not Rose," said John.

The Doctor approached. "Who are you?"

"Tullis. Do what you want, just don't hurt me!"

"What if we want to hurt you?," asked Josh.

Donna smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Are you an alien?," asked Ella.

"Duh," said Josh.

"What were you doing in there?," asked John.

"I don't know," said Tullis. "I was there planning the parade for the conquest and then they told us to form a queue and they put me in this device and now I'm here. Where am I?"

"You're on Earth, mate," said Mickey.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that."

"The people that put you in the device. What did they look like?"

"Sort of like you. With eye patches," he answered meekly.

"The Silence," said John.

"Do you lot know what the Silence is?," asked Mickey. "We've been running around without a clue."

"No, surprisingly enough," said the Doctor.

"If the Silence are trapping people and sending them out like this, they must have a reason," said the Oracle.

"Some sort of distraction?," suggested Mayantha.

"From what? From Rose?," asked Mickey.

"If it's a distraction to keep us from finding Rose," mused the Doctor, "it has got to be better than that..."

They heard more screams and looked outside to see two more gold ghosts on the street and people running.

"Well," said John, "I don't know about anyone else, but I would say that is a pretty good distraction."

"Look! They're on telly!," said Ella pointing at the flat screen television on the wall. It was showing pictures from around the world of gold ghost sightings.

"Oh, yes," said the Doctor, "very good distraction."

"Right, not to push it or anything, but who are you?," asked Mickey.

"I'm the Doctor," he said.

Mickey scoffed. "Just what we need. Two of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor or Donna or anyone in this chapter really. Also, I make no claims at historical accuracy and referenced another story of mine, The Count and Countess di TARDIS. You probably don't have to read that, but it's short. Anyway, please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Amy and Rory watched with Jack and Ianto as Martha dissected the alien arm in the Torchwood morgue. It had taken Jack and Ianto quite a bit of fighting with the Weevil to get at it.

"We're at an actual alien autopsy," said Amy.

"Just an arm," said Martha. "Nothing even interesting."

"It smells," said Rory. "Do you think they normally smell? Why don't we remember the smell?"

"That might just be Weevil slobber on it," said Ianto. "You get used to the stench."

"Jack," Gwen's voice came over the intercom. "Check out the monitors."

They all looked up at the screens. It was the news, broadcasting pictures of gold ghosts all around the world.

"What's that?," asked Amy. "They can't all be Rose, can they?"

"It's a distraction," said Jack. "Rory, Amy, go back to the TARDIS, tell the Doctor what's happened and do not let him out of there until I contact him."

"You mean..." Rory began.

"Come on, stupid!," said Amy.

Rory followed Amy as she ran up through Torchwood and across Roald Dahl Plasse. People were screaming in the distance as they saw gold ghosts.

Amy and Rory rushed back in the TARDIS.

"Doctor!," shouted Amy, gasping for breath. "Serious, emergency! Proper emergency!"

"Defcon Four!," shouted Rory. He looked as Amy looked at him as if he was a moron.

The Doctor rushed in. "Rory, what are you saying Defcon Four for?"

"It's an emergency, I don't know any real emergency terms."

Donna, Lydia and the girls entered after him. They all tried to maintain their balance as the TARDIS shifted.

"Are we dematerializing?," asked Rory.

The Doctor flew to the console.

"Jack sent us to tell you there's gold ghosts everywhere, all over the Earth. Nobody has any idea what's going on."

"What's the TARDIS doing?," asked Donna.

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know. Some kind of security lock down. The TARDIS has set us in the Vortex. I'm trying to override it. Donna, lend me a hand."

Donna handed Chloe to Rory and took a spot at the console. Georgiana and Zara walked up behind her, each clutching a leg.

"Girls..." Donna started.

"Bad Wolf," said Zara.

Donna turned around to see that Rose was in the console room.

"How did she-" Rory began.

* * *

Donna didn't hear the end of that sentence.

She felt Zara and Georgiana still clutching her legs, but her bum was definitely in some mud. She opened her eyes, feeling dizzy and looked around. It was a field.

"We're nowhere," Donna pronounced.

She sat up, helping the girls sit up. She checked them over to make sure they were unharmed.

"Where's Daddy?," asked Georgiana.

Donna shook her head. "It's fine, sweetheart. I'm sure he'll be along soon."

Some people approached and walked past Donna, staring at her, they spoke in French.

French.

They spoke French and Donna heard French which meant that wherever she was, she was far from the TARDIS translation circuits.

Also, she was in France. Judging by the clothes, it was unlikely she would be able to catch the Eurostar back to London.

"Daddy!," shouted Zara, looking around. "Daddy!"

"No, sweetheart, we'll be fine," said Donna, rubbing Zara's back, trying to reassure her. Zara and Georgiana weren't buying it, though, they just clung to Donna tighter. She stood up as a carriage passed, taking the hand of each girl, wondering what to do next. Where would she go? The Doctor had tried to prepare her for this sort of emergency, but unfortunately his solution was for her to catch a ride with one of his past selves. He had given her a binder as thick as a dictionary with everywhere he had ever been and then acted surprised when she said she couldn't memorize it.

A cane reached out of the carriage and banged on the roof. A man in a white powdered wig stuck his head out.

"Countess di TARDIS!" He then spoke some Italian.

"What?," asked Donna.

"Countess di TARDIS, is that you?"

Donna approached closer with the girls. "Casanova?"

It was Casanova in French dress and a powdered wig. Donna felt as if she'd seen him lifetimes ago and he looked a bit older as well.

"I remember you speaking Italian," he said.

"Yeah..." said Donna.

He smiled at Zara and Georgiana. "Who are these little treasures? They are your likeness exact."

"This is Zara and Georgiana."

"Delighted to meet you." He paused and looked her over, mud and all. "Countess di TARDIS, don't misapprehend me, because you do look lovely, but what on Earth has happened to you?"

"I'm not sure. I just sort of woke up here."

"Where is your husband?"

Donna shook her head. "I'm not sure. We were separated, I don't know where he is or what's happened to him..." she said trailing off. God only knew what Rose had planned for him.

Casanova opened the door to the carriage and stepped out. "I doubt you shall find him here. Allow me to take you in my carriage and assist you in my search. We shall see to it."

Not seeing a lot of options, Donna stepped inside the carriage. Casanova picked up Zara and Georgiana and put them in by Donna, then sat down himself before the carriage resumed the journey.

"I was just on my way to see Madame de Pompadour," said Casanova.

"Oh, God, no," said Donna.

"Did you not say your husband was acquainted with the lady?"

Donna shook her head emphatically. "When I said acquainted, I meant-"

"They were lovers," Casanova concluded.

Donna motioned at the girls. "Try to watch what you say!"

"Perhaps the Marquise could be of assistance."

"No, that is a bad, bad idea."

* * *

"How did she get in here?," Rory asked as Donna disappeared before their eyes.

The Doctor walked over to Rose, looking furious, not noticing Lydia had taken a place at the console as he passed.

"What have you done?," he shouted.

"I got rid of them," said Rose.

"Where are they? Bring them back this instant, Rose!"

"I did it for you! You were the one who said you hated domestic! That woman and those brats were holding you back, now I've gotten rid of them!"

"But-" Rory began. Amy put her hand over his mouth, looking at Chloe. She stepped in front of him and slowly started pushing him out of the console room.

"Those brats are my children, Rose! I am their father and I am going to do whatever is necessary to protect them! So, either tell me what you've done with them or get out of my way!"

"Doctor!," said Lydia approaching, grabbing an arm as Rose grabbed the other.

Then they disappeared.

"Oh, God," said Amy.

The Doctor suddenly found himself somewhere quite far away.

"Barcelona!," shouted Rose.

The Doctor looked down and realized that Rose had been using some sort of modified vortex manipulator.

Also, she was hugging him.

Also, they were in Barcelona. Cobbled streets, perfect replica of Spain, forty million light years from Earth. The streets were empty.

"See! We're finally here!"

The Doctor shrugged her off.

"Rose, take me back to the TARDIS! Now! I've got to find Donna and the girls!," he said glaring at her.

"What? Who cares?"

"Where are they?"

She was silent. "Is that all you can talk about? I saved you from all that!"

"Saved me from what? My family?"

"She tricked you! She had to have! You love me!"

"I don't love you!," he shouted.

"Yes, you do, you were going to tell me that day on the beach!"

"And it would have been stupid!"

"What?," asked Rose.

"How could I have ever been stupid enough to think I was in love with some selfish psychotic teenager who puts her own wants ahead of everyone and everything else!," he growled.

"I saved your life!"

The Doctor grabbed Rose by the wrist. "You are going to take me to my wife and children right now!"

Rose pulled her arm away. "You're not thinking right. I did all of this for you! For us!" She shook her head.

"How did you get back to the Time Beetle universe, Rose?," asked the Doctor. "You shouldn't have been able to do that."

"You're acting like you don't care about me," Rose said pitifully, clearly trying to entice his sympathy.

"Yeah," said the Doctor, her efforts clearly not working.

She shook her head, she looked as if she was about to cry as she started reprogramming the vortex manipulator. The Doctor suddenly understood why Donna so often wanted to slap people. He was feeling a similar urge. "I'm leaving you here until you get your head right."

"Rose, no!," shouted the Doctor as she disappeared.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm stranded. Completely stranded. She stranded me. Oh, this is just rubbish!"

"Sorry, could I have some help off the ground?"

The Doctor turned to see Lydia on the cobblestone, caught in some empty boxes. He rushed to help her up.

"Are you alright?," he asked.

"I think I broke something," she said wincing.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. "Your humerus. We don't have the TARDIS to speed your healing enzymes along so we'll just have to splint it."

Lydia nodded. The Doctor went in his pockets searching for splint supplies. He found some tape and started tearing apart some of the boxes to make long strips. He taped them onto Lydia's arm and then used his necktie to hold it in place around her neck.

"I don't understand how she got in the TARDIS," said the Doctor.

"The monsters. She could have walked in behind them."

"So, there are monsters there? Amy, Rory and Chloe are still there!"

Lydia shrugged, then winced.

"Try not to move it," said the Doctor, helping her onto a bench.

"Can we call someone?," asked Lydia.

"No, I left my mobile on the console."

"Where are we?"

"Barcelona in the year fifteen thousand. I haven't been here since my honeymoon."

"Where is everyone?"

"Siesta time."

"Do they have time travel equipment?"

"No, but they have got dogs with no noses."

Lydia nodded. "I don't think that's going to help."

"We have to get out of here and find Donna and the girls."

"And how do we do that?," she asked.

He looked at her. "You know you sound like your mother."

The Doctor started searching his pockets in the vain hope he had a vortex manipulator he had forgotten about. Or a phone, even an iPod touch. He did realize he still had his psychic paper.

He knew someone who also had some psychic paper.

She also had a vortex manipulator.

He still didn't know who the hell she was, but it was better than sitting here, waiting to be found.

"Who are you writing?," asked Lydia.

"Not sure."

A few minutes later, the Doctor watched as River Song appeared.

"Hello, sweetie." She looked to Lydia. "Who do we have here?"

The Doctor stood and looked at Lydia. Her face had gone white. She looked terrified.

"Lydia, what's wrong?," asked the Doctor.

Lydia ran.

"Lydia!," shouted the Doctor.

"What did you do to her?," exclaimed River.

"I haven't done anything!" He set off after her. "Lydia!"

* * *

Rory looked at Amy.

"They left us. They left us alone. With the baby. The Time Baby."

"Save the panicking for later," said Amy.

"What? Do you think later there's going to be something worth panicking about more than this?" Chloe cried and Rory rocked her more. "Come on, ginger Time Baby, be good."

"Be good? Is that all you've got?"

Chloe let out a huge wail.

"Yes," said Rory, "that's all I've got. We are stuck in the time vortex with no way to get out of it and we have the baby!"

Esther barked from down the corridor.

"And the dog," Rory added.

"There's got to be a contingency for this," said Amy. "Some sort of emergency protocol."

"Why would there be a protocol for this?," asked Rory.

"Why is there a Starbucks on the TARDIS? I don't know the half of what this ship does!"

Rory paused as he rocked Chloe. She began to settle down. "Seriously, there's a Starbucks?"

"Yeah, it looks like a Starbucks at least."

"How long have you known about this?"

"I don't know, two weeks or something."

"Do people work there?"

"No, Rory, people do not work at the Starbucks onboard the TARDIS."

"I don't know I thought maybe like a hologram or those aliens in Star Wars at that pub."

"Star Wars?," asked Amy. "Rory, there's no Star Wars aliens."

"Then how do you get coffee?"

"I don't know, it's just sort of there when you want it." Amy turned her head and when she looked back at Rory she found that she was breathing heavily. The baby was screaming again. She looked back and had the same feeling of unrest. Looking at Rory, she realized he was doing the same thing.

"Rory," said Amy, "remember when I said to save the panicking?"

"Yeah?"

"You should probably start now because I've looked down the corridor at least twice and I don't remember what I saw."

"Okay, I'm going to panic, then," said Rory.

Amy patted him on the arm. "Right there with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, it would be awesome and we'd be making loads of money from merchandising on "Team Ginger Time Babies" merchandise. Thanks for reading and reviewing and following. Hi, lurkers. How have you been? Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think of this chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

Amy and Rory made their way into another room and shut the door.

"Where do you think it is?," asked Rory.

"How should I know? I can't remember seeing it."

Chloe fussed. Rory rocked her more.

"Poor thing," said Amy, gazing down at her. "She needs her mummy."

Just then, a holographic projection of the Doctor appeared in front of them.

"This is emergency program two," said the Doctor. "If this is on, it means I'm dead or possibly near dead. Donna, might be dead, I don't know. I should really make her a separate message, she'll be pretty cross if she just finds a standard one."

"What?," asked Amy.

"I think it's automated," said Rory.

"Amy, Rory, you've been brilliant. Thank you for everything. If this message is playing, it means I have to ask you one last thing as my companions: take my girls home. The TARDIS is pre-programmed to take you back to Chiswick after five and a half hours. Give them to Donna's family. Jack and Torchwood can take care of the TARDIS."

Amy looked at Rory. "This isn't for real, is it?"

"Oh," the projection continued, "whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not open up the TARDIS and stare inside. It's a bad idea. Just really, really not good. You do not want to take in all that vortex energy and become the Bad Wolf, though I haven't seen those words scattered across the universe lately. I have seen Lady Gaga everywhere, but I doubt that's related. Still, though, might want to have a look into it. Anyway, I don't care how in love with me you think you are, I'm serious, do not open the TARDIS. I'm on my tenth regeneration, I don't have enough left to keep losing them like that. That's not to say I wouldn't use it to save your lives for some other reason, but honestly, the vortex energy is painful, it takes time to recover. It's just not pleasant at all."

"What is he on about?," asked Rory.

"Anyway, the TARDIS has messages for Zara and Chloe when they're older, but if you could just tell them I love them..." They watched as the projection got a bit choked up. "Anyway, I should get back. One of them will wake up soon. Oh, Rory, for crying out loud, tell Amy you love her if you haven't by now. Oh, blimey, I guess I just did. Sorry."

The projection blinked away.

"So," said Amy with a smile, "how many people knew you were in love with me?"

"A few," Rory admitted. "Okay, everyone."

They felt the TARDIS lurch.

"She must be landing," said Amy. "We just have to find our way to the console room and we can get out and get help."

"What if the thing's out there?," asked Rory.

"Do you want to stay in here with it?"

Rory shook his head. "No."

"We go on three, yeah?"

"On three."

"One, two, three," Amy counted as they rushed out of the room.

* * *

The Doctor, the Oracle, John, Donna, Mayantha, Josh, Ella and Tullis managed to pile into the Mercedes saloon. It was a tight fit. Mickey drove, the Doctor had called shotgun and run in. Donna was forced to sit on John's lap, Ella was on hers. Mayantha and the Oracle squeezed in the middle, with Josh on top of them because he didn't want to get too close to Tullis.

"I thought Torchwood had Land Rovers," said John.

"This is the Doctor's car," said Mickey.

"Car? I have a car?," asked the Doctor.

"He got this car?," asked John.

"Yeah, well, he was pretending to be human," said Mickey. "He had to buy a car, get a house, everything. I figured I'd do him a favor and make sure it could still start, didn't realize there was going to be an alien at McDonald's."

"Where is the Doctor now?," asked the Oracle.

"They just turned up at Torchwood," said Mickey.

"Are the girls with them?," asked Donna.

"Yeah, Martha said they found them. They're safe." Mickey's mobile rang. "Yeah, Martha?"

Donna smiled at John. "We know she's alright."

"I told you the Doctor and Donna would look after her," John said, squeezing her hand.

"Who's Martha?," asked the Doctor.

"Another companion of the Doctor's," said John. "One of the good ones."

"So, presumably one not madly in love with him?," asked the Oracle.

Mayantha shook her head. "That regeneration was so embarrassing."

"Well, not any more," said John.

"What do you mean they're gone?," asked Mickey.

"What?," asked Donna, leaning forward towards the front. "Where's my baby?"

"Yeah," said Mickey. He hung up. "So, anyway, the TARDIS is gone and we have no idea where because the Doctor didn't say anything."

They finally arrived at the Noble house.

"What is this?," asked Josh. "I thought we were going to Gran's."

"This is where your grandmother's alternate lives," explained John.

"This is the same house that I used to live in," said Donna. "They never moved?"

John shrugged. "Suppose not."

"No use standing on the walk, let's go in," said the Doctor.

"Doctor-" said John.

"Door's locked," said the Doctor. He took out his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor, don't-" said the Oracle.

He had already opened the front door with the sonic screwdriver and headed inside.

"He is going to blow through this regeneration on this journey alone," muttered the Oracle, following him in.

They walked inside.

"Sylvia?," called Mickey. "Wilfred? I'm back. You have visitors."

Donna walked into the sitting room with Josh and Ella. She looked around to see pictures of the other Donna with her family. John walked in.

"Sylvia's not here," said John. His breath hitched as he saw the photographs.

"This must be her, right?," asked Donna. "My God."

"That baby looks like Georgiana," said Ella.

"Mickey!," called John.

Mickey walked in. "Yeah?"

"What's this?"

"That's Zara."

"Zara," said John, picking up what seemed to be a photo of the Doctor and Donna in the hospital with a newborn. He looked across the table to see a progression, christening, at some sort of festival in the park, Christmas, her first birthday. She was the baby he had left behind, for her own good and here was evidence of her. The life she had been living without him.

He felt Donna squeeze his hand. "She's gorgeous," said Donna.

John smiled. "She would have to be, wouldn't she?"

"It looks as if she's happy." She swallowed, trying not to let tears overtake her. "When you first told me about her, you were right. She has two parents who love her."

"Yeah," said John.

"John, can we watch telly?," asked Josh.

"Yeah, don't see why not," said John. "You two just make yourselves at home."

"What do we do with him?," asked Mickey pointing at Tullis.

John shrugged. "Go watch some telly."

"Is he dangerous?," asked Donna.

"No, first sign of trouble he'll just surrender to Josh. Doctor!"

* * *

The Doctor was pacing the kitchen. "No fish fingers! No custard!"

The Oracle sighed. "You can't just go rifling through strangers' kitchens. These humans don't like it. They're very particular about things like that."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm practically their son-in-law."

"Oh, won't my mother be relieved to know someone's taken you off her hands," said the Oracle.

"Your mother loves me."

"By what measure?"

John, Donna, Mickey and Mayantha entered.

"Gold ghosts everywhere, could we discuss that?," asked John.

"Not while I'm famished."

The Oracle reached into her jacket and pulled out a bag. "Here."

"What are these?"

"Jelly Babies."

"What are Jelly Babies?"

"How should I know? Just eat them." The Oracle looked at John. "The Silence might have half of Tivoli here. We don't know which one of them is Rose Tyler."

John turned to Mickey. "Did they say anything else about Rose?"

"These are amazing!," shouted the Doctor. He held the bag out. "Would anyone like a Jelly Baby? Mayantha, Jelly Baby?"

"No, thanks, Dad," said Mayantha.

Mickey leaned over. "You thought the last regeneration was embarrassing?"

"Do we have a way to contact the Doctor?," asked Donna.

"Mummy!," cried Ella from the other room. "Come look at the telly!"

"Not now, sweetheart!," Donna shouted back.

They then heard an unmistakable sound. They looked in the back garden to see the TARDIS materializing.

Donna was out the door first, followed by the Doctor and John.

Donna knocked on the door frantically, joined by the Doctor.

The door opened to reveal Amy.

"Donna, how did you get here?," asked Amy.

"How did you get here?," exclaimed the Doctor.

"Who are you?," asked Amy.

"Mummy!," shouted Ella. "The monster!"

* * *

Sylvia Noble entered her house after a long day at work and a commute made even longer by a barrage of gold ghosts throughout the city. The sort of thing her idiot son-in-law should have been dealing with, but wasn't. He also wasn't bringing her new granddaughter for a visit and the thought of that made her even more mad. They could have at least sent some pictures so she would have something to show the girls this Wednesday. She walked past the sitting room and put up her keys and bag.

"Hi, Gran," a voice said.

She looked inside the sitting room to see a boy of about ten sitting on the floor. Behind him was some sort of rat man.

"Who are you?," said Sylvia.

"I'm Josh. I'm your grandson in a parallel universe. This is Tullis. He's an alien."

"Hello," said the rat man with a wave.

"Doctor!," she screamed.

She readied herself to slap her son-in-law but a man with a bow tie and braces ran in instead.

"Yes, you called?"

"Where is the Doctor?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"No, you're not."

"Oh, right! You must be Sylvia, my parallel mother-in-law!" He leaned forward to blow air kisses on either cheek. "Lovely to meet you."

"Parallel universe?," asked Sylvia.

"Are you not familiar with the fractured universe theory?"

"No!"

"Really? I can recommend several good texts on the subject. A couple of them are in Gallifreyan, though. Now, if you'll excuse me there's a monster in the TARDIS. You best stay here." He ran out and walked back in. "Do you have any Jelly Babies? I ate all mine."

"No!"

* * *

The Doctor ran back outside where Ella was.

"What happened exactly, Amelia?," asked the Oracle.

Amy shook her head. "I don't know, I just know I was in there with Rory and the baby and I realized I didn't remember what I was looking at."

"The baby?," asked John.

"Yeah, Chloe. The Doctor and Donna's baby. We were going to run out together, but we got separated."

John ran in.

The Oracle rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure! Let's just run in! That's clever!" She turned to Mickey. "If a monster comes out here, shoot it."

"Really?," asked Mickey. "That's not what the Doctor would say."

"Do I look like the Doctor?," she said,

"No," Mickey said, slightly frightened.

"Then shoot it," she said and walked into the TARDIS.

The Doctor ran out. He looked at Ella. "Did it come out yet?"

"No," said Ella, "it went back inside."

"We're missing people," said the Doctor.

"John went in along with your wife," said Donna.

"Better go in then. By the way, Sylvia's home. She hasn't gotten out the axe, though."

With that, the Doctor ran in the TARDIS.

"Rory?," called John. "Rory?"

Esther came out and barked at him.

"Shh, there's a good girl," said John, picking her up. "They went and found you, eh?"

The Oracle entered the corridor. "What do you think you're doing?," she hissed.

"I've got to find the baby, you and I both know what the Silence will do to her."

"What do you think I want to do?," asked the Oracle. "Let's just be smart about this."

The Doctor flew in. "What did I miss?"

The Oracle scoffed. "Never mind that."

"Okay, the way I see it, we need to find the baby and find Rory, find the Silent and lock it away or something," he said. "Also, need to find the dog. There she is. Well done, John."

"We are looking for the baby," said the Oracle.

"We're halfway there, then," said the Doctor, stepping forward with his sonic screwdriver.

They heard a wail down the corridor. They all knew what it meant.

The baby missed her mother.

"Rory!," called John.

"Doctor?," Rory called back.

The baby cried again, with another scream and they knew it meant that she had seen the Silent.

* * *

Rory found himself looking at the Silent for what he knew must have been another time, but he didn't remember the previous ones. He tried to focus on it while Chloe wailed, he could see the monster looking at the baby and thought that must not have been good.

"Doctor?," asked Rory. "Really need some help here!"

The monster cocked its head at Rory. He cuddled the baby closer against him, afraid to blink.

"So sorry to interrupt," he heard a woman say.

The Silent turned and Rory could see a woman with blue eyes and wavy honey blonde hair. She pointed something at the monster.

"I was wondering if you happened to remember me."

The Silent tilted his head towards her and she activated what looked like the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, but shot a laser beam at the monster, who dropped to the floor like a bag of cement.

"Hello, Rory," she said with a smile.

Rory then saw the Doctor and some other guy with a bow tie behind her.

"Where did you get a laser screwdriver?," spat the Doctor.

"The Master made one for me."

"When did he do that?," spat the other man.

"Sorry. What's going on?," asked Rory.

"Oh, right, introductions," said the man in the bow tie. "I'm the Doctor, this is the Oracle. We're the-"

"Don't even," warned the woman.

"The Doctoracle!," he finished with a flourish.

"Doctor, what's going on? Where did you go? Where's Donna?"

"Oh, right," said John. "I'm not the Doctor. John Smith."

"What?"

"I'm the Doctor."

Rory looked him up and down. "I am not following this at all."

"We're Lydia's parents," said the Oracle.

"Right. From the other dimension," said Rory, nodding. "So, you're Georgiana's dad?"

"That's me." Chloe wailed. John held his arms out. "Here. Give her to me."

"Right," said the Oracle as Rory handed Chloe over, "introductions are done. Doctor, Rory, help me with the Silent before I forget he's here."

* * *

"Um, can we come in yet?," Amy called into the TARDIS as she saw the Doctor at the console.

"Yes, of course, why not?," said the Doctor as Amy, Donna and Ella entered.

"The monster?," asked Ella.

Just then, a huge spray of pink and blue confetti fell on Donna, absolutely covering her. She threw her arms up.

"What was that?"

"Oh," said the Doctor, "that's just this thing."

John entered and looked at Donna. "What happened to you?"

"How should I know? Who's that?"

John smiled. "This is Chloe. Ella, come see the baby."

Ella walked over cheerfully with Donna. "Hi, Chloe."

Donna looked at John. "Do we know what happened yet? Where her mother went?"

"I'm attempting to reconstruct what happened from the TARDIS sensor logs now," said the Doctor as he worked at the console. "Give me a second. I'm not used to this desktop theme anymore."

Rory and the Oracle entered.

"I was just talking to Rory, it seems as if Rose has a remote vortex manipulator," said the Oracle.

"The TARDIS logs show remote vortex manipulator activity," said the Doctor.

"Probably designed to deliver Donna and the girls into the hands of the Silence," said the Oracle.

"How did it work inside the Time Vortex?," asked John.

Amy piped up. "The Doctor said he thought Rose had absorbed too much time vortex energy or something. He thinks she's been travelling to different places in time and space, looking for him."

Donna snorted. "Has she heard the word 'stalker'?"

"No, that makes sense, though," said the Doctor, "Rose is working with the Silence but she thinks she's looking for the Doctor. Crazy eye patch lady says that the children are in her way, so all she has to do is hand over the children and she has the Doctor to herself."

The Oracle went to the console. "We'll need to see if we can extract Donna's destination as well as the Doctor's."

"I'm right here," said the Doctor.

"The other Doctor. We're going to have to think up nicknames, aren't we?"

"We could call you bow tie," Amy said brightly. "Floppy hair."

"Why do I have to have a nickname?," asked the Doctor. "Maybe he should have a nickname."

Mickey entered. "Okay, someone has got to come talk to Sylvia! I've had enough of it!"

Everyone looked at Donna.

"She's not my mother," said Donna.

"I'll take the baby," said John. "Maybe she won't take the axe out."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Why not? . Thanks for the reads and reviews. I have to make some disclaimers for this chapter and possibly from here on out. The biggest one is wibbly wobbly timey wimey. If you have a question, that's probably the answer along with "I'll explain later." We've all seen The Curse of the Fatal Death, right? If not, you should. It's awesome. Go to YouTube right now! Second, I make no claims at historical accuracy. Everything I know about Madame de Pompadour and Casanova comes from TV and Wikipedia. Then I might have seen some things on Wikipedia and disregarded them because I would have had problems if people didn't speak English. So, don't try to pass any exams with what's in here. Third, I don't speak or write French, so the French in here is taken straight from the Internet, so if it sounds stupid to actual French speakers, that's why. I know those things come out weird sometimes. Happy reading!

* * *

Rose Tyler had landed somewhere. She wasn't sure where. It didn't matter because the Doctor wasn't with her. Where had it gone wrong?

She found herself sitting on the marble steps of some ancient building and crying. This new mode of travel was so hard to understand, she felt as if her head was being stepped on by a herd of elephants every time she tried to think about it. She couldn't even remember exactly how it had happened. One moment she was on the other Doctor's TARDIS...

What had she been doing on the other Doctor's TARDIS?

"What's wrong, Rose?"

Rose looked up surprised to see Madame Kovarian standing over her.

"How did you get here?," she asked. She thought she saw something behind Kovarian but then shook her head. "Sorry. What was I saying?"

Kovarian sat down next to her. "What's happened?"

Rose shook her head. "He doesn't want me anymore."

"Pretty little thing like you. How can that be true?"

"He yelled at me. He was really cross. I think he loves Donna. He must. I don't know why I haven't seen it before." Rose took a breath, briefly assessing her own behavior. She felt a sudden panic. "Oh, my God. What did I do to those children? Where are they?"

Rose thought she saw something moving and for a moment she thought she could see a terrifying face. She looked away, back at Kovarian and found herself drawing a blank. The panic had disappeared.

"Sorry, what did you say?," she asked Kovarian.

"I was just saying you should go back further, to a point that might change things. Back to Shan Shen."

"Shan Shen?," asked Rose. "What? The Time Beetle universe? I can't go back, it's a collapsed universe. The Doctor said so."

"There are ways," said Kovarian. She smiled severely. "Time can be rewritten."

* * *

The Doctor ran through the streets of Barcelona and River followed. He searched everywhere for Lydia, as the people of Barcelona awoke from their afternoon siesta it became increasingly difficult to locate anyone.

"I've completely lost her," said the Doctor.

River took out her diary. "Diary time."

"I'm sort of busy," said the Doctor.

"Sorry, your rules. Spoilers. Have we done the Santorium?"

"No!"

"The Valtrexian Cascade?"

"No!"

"What have we done then?," River asked with some frustration.

"You were at a U2 concert and we looked for the Forever Fountain!"

"Really?," asked River. She put up the diary. "Something to look forward to. What's going on? Where's Donna?"

"You know Donna?"

River rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know Donna. Where is she?"

"I don't know. Rose came and did something, some kind of remote vortex manipulator. After we find Lydia, we have to get back to the TARDIS and look for her."

"You lost the TARDIS as well?"

The Doctor turned to look at her. "It's not as if I did it on purpose!"

"Well, I would hope it wasn't on purpose!," she said following him up yet another cobblestone path. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh, he admits it!"

"Look, just help me find her."

"Who is she? Is she one of your children?"

"No, well, no, oh, not exactly. She belongs to another Doctor in another universe."

"So, you've lost someone else's child?"

"Yes, you could say that." He turned around. "You mentioned Silence last time."

River shook her head. "I don't know what you mean."

"Do you really not know what I mean or are you just saying you don't know what you mean? I mean what I mean."

"I don't know what you mean."

The Doctor groaned. "This is getting complicated. Look, if you do, the Silence are after the girls. They need one of them for something. I think Chloe must be safe, she's still in the TARDIS. Zara and Georgiana are with Donna but I don't know where Rose sent them, but she is working with the Silence."

"Oh, former companion's come back to haunt you then?"

The Doctor tilted his head. "You know about Rose?"

River sighed. "Oh, sweetie, everyone knows about Rose."

"That figures," said the Doctor, turning to continue up the path. "Anyway, I made a mistake. I lost my temper with her."

"Surprised you didn't lose your temper earlier."

"I shouldn't have. I let loose every thing I ever thought about her and she left me here and wouldn't tell me what's happened to Donna. I said..."

"What?," asked River.

"I said I had never loved her."

River snorted. "I suppose she wouldn't take that well." She was quiet a moment as she followed the Doctor up another path. "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you ever love her?"

The Doctor looked around helplessly. "There's got to be some better way of doing this. Lydia!"

"Oh, shouting will be much more efficient."

He cast her a glare. "Have you got anything useful?"

"You mean besides the vortex manipulator?"

"Lydia!," the Doctor shouted, setting off to run again.

River rolled her eyes and followed him.

* * *

Donna spent the rest of the carriage ride trying to get Casanova to change his mind. Versailles was the absolute last place she needed to go and she was pretty sure they didn't want her as even the staff sneered at her as she dragged Zara and Georgiana along. Casanova talked and talked in French as Donna followed helplessly and they were eventually shown into a grand salon where a few well-dressed women sat and laughed.

"Monsieur Casanova, Marquise de Seingalt," announced the majordomo of the court of Versailles.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Donna said. She looked down at Zara and Georgiana as she held their hands. They were tired and confused and ready to go home, unaware of how far away home now was.

"Of course it is," said Casanova. "She will only be too happy to help."

"You don't understand it, there's time lines, they can't cross over-" Donna said urgently.

"Monsieur Casanova," a woman finally said.

Donna turned to see a lovely blonde woman in an ornate gown. Casanova greeted her and kissed her hand.

"Madame de Pompadour," said Casanova.

"Damn," said Donna. She had really been hoping she would be ugly. So much for that!

"Signor Casanova," she said with a smile. She looked at Donna. "Qui es votre bel ami?"

"Je crois qu'elle peut bientôt être une amie à vous. Vous avez le cercle de connaissances de son mari."

"Je suis mis au courant de beaucoup de messieurs. Qui est votre mari, Madame?," said Madame de Pompadour looking at Donna.

It was the first time in her life French might have actually been useful.

Casanova again turned to the Marquess. "Pardonnez-la, elle parle seulement anglais. Son mari est le compte de TARDIS."

Madame de Pompadour's eyes widened in recognition as she stared at Donna. "I have only heard that name once before," she said in English.

"Yeah," said Donna. Damn. Damn. Damn.

She walked closer, smiling. "By your enthusiasm, I can tell that the Doctor has spoken to you of me."

"Just a little," said Donna.

"Will the Doctor be joining us?," she asked, trying to mask her anticipation

"No, see, I'm sort of lost." She motioned at the muddy clothes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pop in on you like this. I definitely meant to dress up for the occasion."

She tilted her head in confusion and graciously ignored half of what Donna had said. "How does one become lost in such a way?"

Donna scoffed. "Do you know Rose Tyler?"

She nodded understandingly. "Briefly."

"What has happened?," asked Casanova.

Madame de Pompadour turned. "The Countess' husband is in fact a time traveler from a far away world. I have known him since I was seven years old. He saved my life." She looked back at Donna. "What is your name?"

"Donna."

"Donna. You must call me Reinette. We shall not stand on ceremony since we are already so well acquainted," she said with a smile. She looked down at the girls. "Who are these little treasures?"

"This is Zara and Georgiana."

"What lovely names for two such lovely girls."

"I want Daddy," said Zara.

Madame de Pompadour nodded soberly. "Of course you do. We will see what can be done, but first we shall have some tea and change you out of those clothes."

Zara looked up at Donna.

"It's alright, sweetheart."

Georgiana brushed her hand over the fabric of Reinette's skirt. "Pretty."

Reinette smiled. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

Reinette insisted they change clothes. Donna had to admit they did look pretty bad having fallen through time and into a mud pit. This meant getting back into not only the dreaded corset, but some sort of underskirt and petticoats. It was all a bit much considering she still had only given birth a week ago in five thousand years or so. She came out to a reception room where Casanova and Reinette were having tea with Zara and Georgiana.

"Countess," said Casanova, "you look lovely."

Donna very carefully tried to sit. She looked at Zara and Georgiana in their fine new French dresses. She looked at Reinette.

"How did you get them dressed? Zara never wants to put on dresses."

"She was a perfect angel for me," said Reinette. "These clothes belonged to my daughter. I shall have some new things made for them by my dressmaker."

Donna shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

"I am delighted to do it," said Reinette. "So, you will have to tell us how you found yourself here. You said Rose has done it, but how?"

"Who is Rose?," asked Casanova.

"The Doctor's friend," Reinette answered tartly.

"So, you've met her then?," asked Donna.

Reinette nodded. "Her jealous nature would be apparent to anyone except the Doctor."

Donna snorted. "You can say that again."

"The poor man is daft at times," said Reinette. "He should count himself as fortunate that he has you to look after him."

Donna stiffened at the compliment. "She's working with these people called the Silence and all we know about them is they want to take one of the girls for something."

"How horrifying," said Reinette.

"So, you travelled from the future to here?," asked Casanova. "How was this accomplished?"

Donna shook her head. "I don't know."

"Then you do not have the means to travel back?," he asked.

"No. I just have to wait, I suppose."

Reinette nodded sympathetically. "Waiting for the Doctor. That is something I am quite familiar with. No matter, we shall pass the time together. You shall wait here at Versailles."

"Oh, I couldn't," said Donna.

"You could come home with me," said Casanova.

"Yeah, not happening, sunshine," said Donna.

"Well, you must stay somewhere," said Reinette, "and I insist that it be here. There are rooms next to mine and they shall be at your disposal. Besides, the palace is guarded enough to keep the girls safe."

"Palace? Prince?," asked Zara.

Donna shook her head. "Yeah, she's got this Disney obsession right now. Actually, her father has."

"Disney?," asked Casanova.

"Right, forget I said that," said Donna. "Cinderella? Do you have Cinderella? That Drew Barrymore film was about this time, wasn't it? Oh, God, now I mentioned Drew Barrymore. Do not tell anyone about Drew Barrymore."

"Cinderella. Of course. I read that story when I was a girl," Reinette said smiling. "We have the dauphin, Zara. His name is Louis, but he already has a wife and so I think he is not for you."

"If you are here and this is your past, how will your husband find you?," asked Casanova.

Donna shrugged. "I don't know."

"You mustn't worry," said Reinette.

"No, don't worry at all," said Casanova. "I'll sort it. I'm a genius."

* * *

Reinette was off to have supper at a banquet with the king and Casanova was off, promising his genius would save the day. Donna was relieved to be given a wide berth. The most she knew about Madame de Pompadour was that sad letter she had found in the Doctor's wardrobe that day that seemed so long ago. She had never been able to get much more out of him, just that she was brilliant and they were never able to travel together because he arrived too late. She had read the biography, but that did nothing to prepare her for meeting the real person. She gave Zara and Georgiana a bath and had them in nightgowns, more from Reinette's daughter. She changed herself as they jumped on the bed.

"That's enough, girls," said Donna, steadying them. "I don't want you two hurting yourselves."

There was a knock at the door. "Donna?"

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

Reinette came in. She was even prettier than before with an even more ornate gown and bedecked with jewels. She smiled at Zara and Georgiana. "Still awake, are we?"

"Daddy story," said Zara.

"Their dad always tells them a story," said Donna.

"Ah," said Reinette. She looked at Donna. "I wanted to make sure you had what you need."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Are you certain you do not want your own chamber?," asked Reinette. "I cannot imagine these two allowing you much rest. I can send for a nurse."

"No," said Donna. "We'll be fine."

Reinette sat down on one of the sofas. "I cannot imagine being up and about so soon after having given birth. I loved my laying in."

Donna snorted. "Laying in. That sounds fun." She looked back at Reinette. "The Doctor never mentioned you had children."

Her smile faded quickly. "No, he would not have. They died."

"They? More than one?"

"My son was only a year old when he died. My daughter, ma Fanfan, She fell ill when she was ten. She was away at the convent in Paris."

Donna finally realized what the Doctor and Reinette had in common: they were kindred spirits. They had both lost so much.

"I'm sorry," said Donna.

"You are puzzled by me, I think," said Reinette.

"Yeah, see, up until recently my experience with my husband's exes has been negative. Like really negative. Like I just ended up in the eighteenth century, no offense."

Reinette took a breath. "I have loved the Doctor since I was a girl. I held no illusions that we would be together forever, though I would have preferred more time, but I have my duties here and he has his. I have seen inside his mind and I know how lonely his life has been. I would not wish that upon him for the sake of my own vanity. Monsieur Casanova told me of your earlier meeting."

"We just met briefly."

"He spoke of a man who was so in love with his wife he refused the advances of three very lovely sisters and would not have noticed had Venice dropped into the sea so long as his wife's feet remained dry."

"It was just a minute."

"Oh, but Monsieur Casanova is an expert in women and love and knows when a man is in love. If he says the Doctor is in love, I believe him. I also have the proof of it before my eyes," she finished smiling at the girls. "Two such happy girls must come from a home where they are loved by those who love one another."

Donna froze. "You're making it really hard to dislike you."

Reinette laughed. "So are you."

"Story," said Zara.

"Story," pleaded Georgiana.

"Okay," said Donna smiling. "Maybe Reinette would like to hear the story of the bride who disappeared on her wedding day?"

"I think I would," said Reinette. "I trust there is a mysterious man with mad hair involved."

"As a matter of fact there is," said Donna.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thanks for the reads and reviews. Also, hi, lurkers. No warnings I think, except that you shouldn't believe me about history. So, please enjoy and let me know what you think. Happy reading!

* * *

Donna was surprised to find Giacomo Casanova and Madame de Pompadour walking in to her room the next morning.

Though she really shouldn't have been.

She suspected Jack would have something to say on that subject.

"Bonjour, Comtesse," said Casanova, flinging the windows open.

"I am so sorry to wake you, but we have an appointment and we mustn't tarry," said Reinette. She walked to the girls on the edge of the bed. "Bonjour, mes trésors."

"Bonjour," Zara and Georgiana replied.

"What appointment?," asked Donna.

Casanova smiled. "We've come up with a plan."

"You have?"

It was a whirlwind as Donna was dressed and made up by the maids. The same to Zara and Georgiana. Reinette led them into a room.

"Sorry, what's this?," asked Donna.

"Le Salon d'Apolon," said Reinette. "Monsieur Drouais, may I introduce la Comtesse de TARDIS? Comtesse, this is François-Hubert Drouais, the finest painter in France."

The painter looked at her skeptically. "Who is she?"

"She is my dear friend and these are her exquisite daughters, Zara and Georgiana."

He looked at Donna again. "I've never heard of her."

"Well," said Casanova, "we commissioned you to paint her portrait, so now you know her."

"My portrait?," asked Donna.

Casanova stepped closer to Donna. "My notion is that we have your portrait painted and put it in one of the royal collections where it will be seen through the ages. If your husband gets around as you say, he ought to run into it. That will lead him here."

"That could work," said Donna.

"Of course it will. I'm a genius," said Casanova.

Donna rolled her eyes.

"What am I to do with that hair?," moaned Drouais.

"What's wrong with my hair?," asked Donna.

"Mummy's ginger," said Zara.

"Precisely," said Drouais.

"Oi!," said Donna.

"Monsieur Drouais, may I remind you of your commission?," asked Casanova. "Quite a handsome sum."

Drouais sighed. "I will need more red."

* * *

Donna came back in the Noble house with Ella. John was still rocking Chloe, trying to soothe her.

"You! What's going on?," shouted Sylvia. She looked at Donna. "And why do I have ten year olds calling me 'Gran'? How long have you been gone?"

"Right," said John, "I'm not the Doctor, this is Donna, but not your Donna. Those two are your grandchildren in a parallel dimension, but this is your new granddaughter, Chloe."

Sylvia just shook her head. "What?"

"Do you have any formula?," asked John.

"No. Donna breastfeeds."

Donna widened her eyes. "What? She's still breastfeeding the one year old?"

Sylvia shook her head. "Believe me, I tried to tell her. It was different in my day."

Josh entered. "Mum, did you see you're on telly here, too?"

"What?," asked John.

"Yeah, in between the ghost reports. You said you were getting her, Ella," he said with a scowl.

"The monster was here."

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Never mind that, show me the telly," said John.

They rushed back in the sitting room where Tullis was on the sofa. "Hello, again."

"Josh, show me where you saw your mum on the telly."

Josh started flipping channels. "I don't see what the big deal is, Mum's on telly all the time."

"No, she's not," said John. "Donna Noble in this universe is never on the telly."

Sylvia shook her head. "Well, there was that one time when she taunted David Beckham."

Donna laughed. Josh looked at her with a pained expression. "Mum!"

"Just focus, Josh," John prodded.

"Here it is," said Josh, cranking up the volume.

"Well, quite a development today at the National Gallery where museum curators unveiled a new painting. Quite a story on this one."

The news then changed to a media conference at the National Gallery. The Doctor and the Oracle entered.

"Oh, look he's got a bow tie," said the Doctor. He looked at the Oracle. "I told you bow ties were cool."

"Quiet," said John.

"It's always a special day when we unveil a new painting at the National Gallery and this painting has taken quite a journey to arrive here today. It was painted by Francois Hubert Drouais commissioned by Madame de Pompadour. It became part of the royal collection of Versailles until it was given as a gift by none other than Giacomo Casanova on the condition that it not be shown publicly until today. Well, let's unveil it, shall we?"

The cloth came off it to reveal...

"Donna," said John.

"And the girls!," cried Donna.

"What the hell is going on?," asked Sylvia.

"That's it," said John. "All we have to do is find in when that was painted, go in afterward and we'll have found Donna and the girls."

"What about Lydia?," asked the Oracle.

John shook his head. "I don't know, but we'll be better off than we are now."

"And the baby?," asked Sylvia.

"The safest place for her is still the TARDIS, Sylvia," said John.

"You could come with us," suggested the Doctor.

Sylvia snorted. "Once was enough, thank you very much."

"We'll take care of her, I promise," said the Oracle. "Just until we get your daughter back."

Sylvia frowned. "Sorry, but who the hell are you?"

"I'm married to your son-in-law in a parallel universe."

Sylvia nodded. "I'm just going to go have some tea."

"Could I trouble you for a cup?," asked Tullis.

* * *

All in all, Donna should have been having a pretty good time.

She was at Versailles. The weather was perfect. There was a lovely picnic. Zara and Georgiana were happily playing with Casanova as they chased him and he pretended to be struck down. She really could have used a camera about now. She was never going to get Zara in a dress that adorable again.

Casanova walked over to Donna and sat down.

"You are sad, Countess."

Donna shook her head. "It's just... it's been days. I thought he would have found me by now. It's stupid, I know. What if something's happened and he's forgotten all about me?"

"No one could ever forget you, Countess."

She smiled. "You know I'm not really a countess, right?"

Casanova shrugged. "So what? I'm not half the things I say I am."

"And what about the things you are?"

"Well, those would have to be seen."

"Not happening, sunshine."

"I say, Countess, how did your husband ever court you?"

Donna smiled. "With great difficulty."

She looked across the garden at a woman with an entourage. She had light brown skin and there was something mischievous about her. "Who's she?"

"Madame de Mare," said Casanova. "The King's new mistress."

"What's Reinette then?"

"She's still the maitresse en titre, but time goes on, a man's attentions wander to new diversions."

Donna looked over at Madame de Mare. "Oh, I bet she's plenty diverting. I don't see what makes her so much better than Reinette, though." She looked to see Casanova's sheepish expression. "Oh, you didn't."

"What?"

Donna leaned in to whisper. "You slept with her?"

"Well..."

"Oh, my God, am I the only woman you haven't slept with at the entire French court? Well, Reinette, I suppose..."

Casanova looked even more guilty.

"Oh, my God!," said Donna.

"Don't tell anyone."

"Who am I going to tell? I don't even speak French!"

Zara walked over. "Mummy, c'est la tarte."

Donna picked the words Mummy and tart out of that. She widened her eyes in horror as Casanova laughed heartily.

"Zara, you shouldn't use that word. Unless we're talking about dessert and if anybody asks you are." She glanced over at Casanova, who was still enjoying Zara's comment. "Enough of that."

"Oh, I would love to know how sweet Zara learned that word."

Donna sighed and sat Zara down in her lap. "My husband, sometimes he meets people out of order and this woman keeps turning up. She acts like they are... together in the future."

"Oh, la tarte," laughed Casanova.

* * *

Donna walked in the salon where Reinette sat with Madame de Mare. The woman turned and smiled sweetly.

"Countess, may I introduce Madame de Mare?," asked Reinette. "She too is new at Versailles."

Madame de Mare waited a moment, as if she was waiting for Donna to say something. Finally, she spoke. "Countess."

"Nice to meet you," said Donna. She could feel Zara tugging at her skirt.

"These are the Countess' lovely daughters," said Reinette. She held her arms out. "Viens ici, mes trésors."

Zara and Georgiana walked forward and settled into Reinette's embrace.

"How long are you a guest at Versailles?," asked Madame de Mare.

"Oh, I don't know. Could be a month, could be five minutes."

"The Count is away on business in a faraway land," said Reinette. "It has been my pleasure to look after his family for him."

"Well," said Madame de Mare, "I do hope you enjoy your stay at Versailles."

"Thanks," said Donna, not entirely sure what to make of the lady.

* * *

There was something about running.

Lydia ran from River. She had never done that before. She never could. She was always held down or tied up. The closest she had ever come was that last day when her dad had grabbed her.

They ran and ran. They ran so long the next thing she remembered was waking up.

She ran into a building. A castle with a narrow little staircase that seemed to go on in the dark forever.

She didn't like the dark.

They used to lock her in a dark tube and tried to cut her off from the universe. She stopped on the stairs for a moment and hyperventilated a little. Then she dragged herself up the rest of the stairs, using her one good arm on the rails. She finally arrived at the roof. She wasn't alone. In fact, she was being stared at by people as she struggled to catch her breath. She realized she still had the splint that the Doctor had made on. It finally began to register again that her arm hurt.

The Doctor. Where had the Doctor gone? Where had she gone for that matter? What had he called River Song for?

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder in the sky, followed by several others. She looked to realize that the others on the rooftop were pointing upwards. Lydia saw several ships materializing among the clouds. She heard screams below.

The Doctor looked up in dismay at the sky.

"Not today," he said. "Oh, no, not today! Not now!"

River looked at him. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"The Asterica Invasion of Barcelona. We have to find her. Right now!"

The Doctor started running again and River followed into the swarm of people as they fled or sought shelter.

* * *

Lydia was in shock as the first shuttle landed on the roof of the castle. A bay door smacked down on the stones, rattling them. The others ran as some soldiers came down shooting. Lydia ducked behind one of the turrets and stayed until she suddenly felt someone grab her by her broken arm.

She screamed and looked up to see some kind of man in a metal mask. From the bits of visible skin, she could see he was green.

He said something and started dragging her.

"Uh, didn't understand that," she said.

He took out a cylindrical object and waved it over her. It lit up with a blinking purple light.

"What was that?," she asked.

He seemed to nod in approval and dragged Lydia onto the ship.

"Lydia!"

She looked across to see the Doctor and River.

"Doctor!," she screamed as the door came slamming down.

The Doctor watched helplessly as the ship flew away.

"We have to go after her," said the Doctor.

"No, I thought we'd just leave her," said River.

"The Asterica travel world to world seeking what they think is the most unique genetic variation they can find. It's taken and bred into the royal family."

River furrowed her brow. "You said she was your alternate's daughter."

"Yeah."

"So, she's a Time Lady?"

"Yeah."

"But they've never seen a Time Lady before. No one has."

The Doctor stared at her.

"I meant a full one!," she said quickly. "Don't freak out on me."

"Right," said the Doctor. He looked at the other Asterica ships. "We need to get on one of those."

"What a lovely day for a hijacking," said River.

The Doctor looked back to see she was holding a gun.

"Where did you get a gun?," he spat.

"Are you going to argue or are we going to get started with the hijacking?"

"I have this thing about guns," said the Doctor.

River rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know, though if you ask me you're a bit inconsistent at times."

"Right," said the Doctor, "allons-y!"

With that he leapt off the edge of the castle onto a neighboring roof only about twenty feet lower.

River sighed. "Oh, I'd almost forgotten about the catchphrases."

"Are you coming?," the Doctor shouted from the neighboring building.

"Of course, sweetie! I wouldn't want you to have to threaten them with a screwdriver!," she shouted as she leapt down to the next building.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of the National Gallery. The Doctor, the Oracle, John, Donna and Amy stepped out

John immediately spotted the painting and ran over.

"You know what it reminds me of?," he heard a woman saying. "That relief in the Roman room at the British Museum. She looks just like that woman."

Donna stepped up next to them.

"Okay," she said. "That's them. That's definitely them."

The other patrons stared at Donna.

"Yeah," she said, "I get that all the time."

The Doctor looked. "Brilliant! Commissioned by Madame de Pompadour, given as a gift by Casanova, all to end up right here on this day!"

"Now just to sort out when it's from," said the Oracle.

"So, they couldn't have just put the date on it?," asked Amy.

"Drouais was a temperamental artist," said John. He stepped closer.

"Sir," said the guard, "please step back from the painting."

The Doctor held up the psychic paper. "John Smith, French Painting Inspector. Everyone please step back!"

The crowd stepped back.

"Why do people fall for that?," asked Donna.

"There's something hidden here under the paint," said John. "A message."

The Doctor stepped forward with the sonic screwdriver and shined an ultraviolet light on it.

"No," said John.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor.

"We have to go now," he said, running back towards the TARDIS.

"John?," called Donna.

Amy stepped forward. "La Dame est en train de mourir," she read.

"The lady is dying," said the Oracle.

* * *

In the night, Reinette was surprised to find she was being woken up by someone with tiny hands.

"Zara, my love, what is it?"

"Mummy est malade," she said.

Reinette got up and got her dressing gown. She walked quickly with Zara to the neighboring chamber.

Georgiana sat next to Donna, holding her arm.

"Move aside, my love," said Reinette. She felt Donna shaking. She was burning up. "Donna, Donna, wake up."

Donna groaned, not opening her eyes. "What?"

"You're ill. I shall fetch a doctor."

Donna snorted. "You do that. I'll have a few things to say to him."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Anyway, thanks for the reads and reviews. Hope you like this one and let me know what you think if you are so inclined. Happy reading!

* * *

The Doctor and River went rooftop to rooftop until they caught up to the last Asterica ship to leave. They ran in the big bay door, tossing themselves in just as it shut to have Asterican blasters pointed at them.

"Uh, right," said the Doctor, holding his hands up. "Hi."

River rolled her eyes. "Is that your best?"

"I was going to come up with more later," he said defensively.

Before he could argue, River had her gun out and pointed at the Asterican soldiers.

"Up against the wall, quickly, please," she said.

The soldiers pointed their guns at River. Before the Doctor knew it, she had shot them both.

"What did you do that for?," the Doctor shouted.

She glared. "Do you want to scold me or do you want to make sure we don't miss the fleet's jump into hyperspace? Trust me, there's plenty of time for self-righteousness later, sweetie."

The Doctor looked out the big console window to see the other ships were leaving. He rushed over and quickly put in the coordinates the other ships were relaying. They were swept into the hyperspace bubble along with the other ships. River took a seat next to him at the console.

"Eighteen hours to Asterica," she said.

"Well, I suppose that gives us eighteen hours to think of a plan," said the Doctor. "Let me do a quick scan, make sure we haven't got any prisoners in the hold."

"I don't suppose we could try to sort out which ship she's on," said River.

"No. No scanners in hyperspace. Asterican ships are funny like that, made by the lowest possible bidder. The real work always begins when they get to wherever they've decided to conquer anyway."

"Communications?," she asked.

"Might," said the Doctor, taking his sonic screwdriver out of his breast pocket. He picked up something resembling a mobile off the console. "We can call the TARDIS and ask for help."

"And who's going to answer?"

"Amy or Rory might."

"And can they pilot her?"

"No..." said the Doctor, drawing out the syllable for all it was worth. Not so much, no, but first things first."

* * *

Rory was wondering exactly when he became the TARDIS onboard nanny.

"We have an Amy," said Ella. "She works with my dad."

"Uh-huh," said Rory, trying to hold the baby and make a bottle out of some formula that had popped up on the TARDIS kitchen counter. The others were off saving the universe or something and he had been handed Chloe. Subsequently, the Doctor had "helpfully" suggested that Josh and Ella go with him, after retrieving their things from his TARDIS. At least the boy had his game. The girl was more into chatting.

"Her boyfriend is Rory," said Josh. "Are you Amy's boyfriend?"

"Well, it's not official yet or anything."

"So, no?," asked Josh, not looking up from his PSP.

The phone rang.

"Where is that?," asked Rory.

"On the table," said Ella, pointing.

"Well, could you get it?," asked Rory, trying to shake the bottle.

Ella walked to the table and picked up the phone. "Hello, Ella Smith-Noble speaking."

Just then Chloe started screaming and Rory groaned. "Come on, Chloe. Is that all you do?"

He left the kitchen.

Back on the Asterican shuttle, The Doctor's chin nearly fell on the console. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Daddy, is that you?"

There was a long pause. "That depends. You said Ella Smith-Noble?"

"Yes."

"Donna's your mum? And I'm your dad?"

"You're funny."

"Okay, whatever, could you put your mother on? Or Zara? I think I must have gotten the lines crossed, the TARDIS' temporal circuit must need re-initializing."

"Mum is busy and Zara's not here."

"Really? What about Chloe? Could I talk to Chloe?"

"I don't think she talks."

"What?"

River glared at the Doctor. "Are you sure you're talking to one of your children?"

"She said-"

River took the phone. "Hi, sweetie. This is River."

"Okay."

"You've never heard of me?"

"No."

River looked at the Doctor. "Not your child." She talked back into the phone. "What was your name again?"

"Ella Smith-Noble."

"That's not your real name," Josh corrected, not looking away from his game.

"I like it," said Ella.

River glared at the Doctor. "You were talking to the duplicate's daughter."

"Oh," said the Doctor, "I suppose that makes more sense."

"Yes, I thought it might."

"Give me the mobile back," said the Doctor, taking it. "Sorry, Ella, I'm not your dad. I'm the Doctor."

"He's in the control room," said Ella.

"Wait. He's driving my TARDIS?"

"Focus," said River.

"Right. Well, we need you all to come to Asterica in 8113, no later than the Royal Wedding Day."

"Asteri- Asteri-what?"

"Asterica Major! Could you write it down? They have to get there before Lydia's married off to the Royal Family."

"Is it a big wedding? Like with princess stories?"

"Ella," said the Doctor, "I feel as if you may be missing the point."

The line shorted out.

"That went well," said River.

"Oh, blimey, I don't think I can get her back," said the Doctor.

"Well," said River, "it's a long way to Asterica. Whatever will we discuss?"

* * *

Donna was fairly convinced she was dying.

The only ones attending her were Reinette, Casanova and a physician. They hadn't even let Zara and Georgiana in for more than a few minutes.

She looked up once and swore Madame de Mare was in the room, though she didn't say a word.

Then one time, she looked up, foggy eyed, to see a man in his thirties. He had sort of ruddy brown hair, pale skin with signs of dark freckles and blue eyes.

"Who are you?," she asked. "Are you the doctor?"

"What?," he asked, suddenly stymied.

"Reinette said she was sending for someone."

"Oh," he said. "I'm the assistant. I'm just looking after you."

Donna tried to sit up. The man pushed her down.

"Don't do that," he warned. "You're very weak. You need to conserve energy."

"You speak English," said Donna.

"Yeah, I do that." He took a wet cloth and he placed it on Donna's head. She yelped from its cold temperature.

"I need to see my girls," she said.

"They're fine. They're sleeping."

"No, I want to tell them I love them."

"Plenty of time for that later."

Donna snorted. "Doubt it."

"Yes, there is, lots of time."

"I need to write to my husband."

"You need to rest."

"No, you don't get it, he's a complete idiot. He won't have a clue what to do without me."

The man snorted. "Yeah."

"Please. I just need pen and paper."

The man nodded. He got up and walked out of the room for a few minutes. He came back with a few pieces of paper and a pen. Donna tried to put the pen in her hand and couldn't.

"God," she said, "I must be really bad off."

"Here," said the man, taking the pen. "What did you want to say?"

Donna started talking and fell asleep, talking. Zara came in.

"Mummy," she said.

"Mummy's sleeping," said the man.

Zara stepped closer.

"You should get to bed. You'll get restless if you don't go."

"I want Mummy."

"Here," said the man, plucking her up off the floor, "I'll put you in bed. How about a song?"

Donna stirred again, thinking she heard some familiar lyrics.

_"Reel me in, my precious girl, cause my body's tired of travelling and my love don't wish to roam..."_

Donna awoke the next morning with the sun in her eyes to see Casanova at her bedside.

"There we are, Countess," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Donna looked around. "Where's the assistant?"

"What assistant?"

"That man."

He smiled. "Oh, did you have another man in your bedchamber, Countess?"

"You're lucky I don't have the strength to slap you," she said.

Casanova smiled. "Very well. I shall have some broth brought here."

Donna remembered drinking the broth, but not much else. She was on the edge, teetering between consciousness and being gone forever.

Donna awoke again with the feeling that some days had passed. She struggled to turn her head and see the young man standing in her room. He was in the far corner speaking with Madame de Mare in hushed tones.

"We have to do something," she insisted.

"You know very well there's nothing we can do. We can't interfere."

"Oh, so let's just hope everything comes out alright!," she snapped.

Donna began coughing and they stopped, looking guilty. Madame de Mare left swiftly and the man walked over.

There was something strange about him. Donna couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Here," he said giving her a cup of tea, "I just made this fresh."

Donna took appreciative sips and he took the cup away. Donna put her head back on the pillows.

"What did Madame de Mare want?," asked Donna.

"She was asking after you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Donna was having trouble thinking, getting her thoughts together. Nothing made sense. That made her suspicious and in her current state that quickly led to panic.

"Why aren't you French?"

"What?"

Donna stiffened. "You're not French. What are you doing here?"

"My mother was English."

"Where are my children?"

"They're fine."

Donna struggled to sit up. "I don't know who you are or who you're working for, but no one lays a hand on my children."

"What are you doing?"

Donna struggled to swing her legs to the side of the bed. She worked to put her feet on the floor.

"Donna, stop."

"Make me. I'm going to my children." Donna used her last bit of strength to shove him out of the way and stumbled out of the bed. She walked haltingly, nearly fell, surprised to find the man catching her.

"You need rest," he said.

"Not until I see them."

"Fine," he said. He put her arm around his neck and walked with her side by side, one tiny step at a time. They went to the next chamber.

Zara and Georgiana were sleeping contentedly in the bed, bathed by the candlelight.

"Mummy," said Zara.

"Shh," said Donna. "Go back to sleep. Mummy loves you."

"Let's go," said the man.

Donna was beat. She had quickly exerted herself. The man helped her back in the bed.

"Who are you?," asked Donna, her eyes betraying her as their lids grew heavy.

He looked as if he was going to answer, then stopped. "Just rest."

* * *

Zara wasn't content to stay in her room as Reinette had asked. After the maid looking after she and Georgiana fell asleep, she always helped herself down from the big bed and went to the next room.

The man wasn't there. He had found Zara every time she tried to get out and taken her back to bed. Zara took the opportunity to climb onto the bed next to Donna.

Zara looked up as Madame de Mare entered the room. She crossed the whole room.

"You look different like this," she said.

Zara frowned.

"I've never seen you this little is all," she said. "Oh, bloody hell, you don't even know who I am, do you?"

She walked towards Donna and put her hand on her forehead.

"Mummy's sick," said Zara.

"She is," agreed Madame de Mare. She took a watch out of her bodice. "I think your dad will be late as usual."

"Daddy will come."

"What?," Donna said groggily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Madame de Mare. "You're only leaving me one option, though."

"What?"

Madame de Mare pulled a knife out of the bodice. She looked at Zara. "Turn around and look away. Your father will never forgive me if you see this."

"Mummy," Zara said frantically.

"Right. You won't leave her, will you? Some things never change." She paused. "I used to think you were such a baby, but the older I get..."

Madame de Mare stood and turned. She walked away. There was a grunt and Donna tried to make sure Zara was alright.

The form of Madame de Mare disappeared. It was replaced by a glowing gold light. Donna found it increasingly difficult to stay conscious.

"Step away, Zara," she said in a voice that was somehow more familiar.

Glowing hands reached out to touch Donna's.

Faintly she heard, "I can't believe you've known this all the time."

Donna didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

"Donna!," John screamed running out of the TARDIS into the halls of Versaille.

Reinette and Casanova rushed into the hallway, where they were joined by the Doctor, the Oracle and Donna.

"There's another one of you," said Casanova, looking at the new Donna. "We could have a bit of fun with that."

"Doctor," said Reinette, looking at John.

"Oh, right. I'm not the Doctor. I'm a part of him."

"What does that mean?," asked Casanova.

"I was his hand," said John. "Still. Nice to see you, Reinette."

"Likewise."

"Sorry to interrupt, where are the girls?," asked Donna.

"Why-"

"Parallel world," said the Doctor. "We heard Donna is unwell."

"I will show you to the girls," said Reinette. "Monsieur Casanova, would you take them to Donna?"

"Comtesse," said Casanova. "You have visitors."

Donna opened her eyes to see a man in a bow tie with floppy hair.

"Oh, God, you regenerated," she said. She paused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I'll get used to the new face. I swear it. Just give me a moment to adjust."

"You are an absolute corker," said the Doctor with a smile.

"Are you going to be saying things like that the whole time?," asked Donna. "God, it's going to be like getting married to Bertie Wooster."

The Doctor laughed. John cleared his throat. Donna looked over.

"Uh, hi," said Donna.

"It's me, John. You remember? The Duplicate? Last saw you on the beach in Norway?"

"Oh," said Donna. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How have things been?"

"Pretty good for the most part."

"You didn't marry Rose."

"No, she pushed me off a boat."

"What?," asked Donna.

"Yeah," said John, "that was just day two."

The Doctor sat down and scanned Donna with the sonic screwdriver.

"You're absolutely fine," said the Doctor.

Donna shook her head. "I feel a bit... weird. I don't know."

"She had a terrible infection," said Casanova, "I prescribed many cures, to no avail. This morning the fever was finally gone."

The Doctor looked at the readings. "What fever? I can't even see that she's been ill."

"Yeah, because I like to fake that I've been dying for a week."

The Oracle and Donna entered. Donna was carrying Georgiana. The Oracle had Zara.

"Ginger Time Babies!," said the Doctor.

"Daddy!," they both cried.

"My daddy," said Georgiana.

Zara looked at John. "Not Daddy."

"Not quite," said John. He walked over and took Zara from the Oracle. "I'm a piece of him, though. Our minds touched once when you were very small. Mummy was there, as well."

Zara seemed to be trying to remember it.

John shook his head. "You were so small. You won't be able to. The important thing is I love you very much, Zara."

"Where's Chloe?," asked Donna.

"She's fine. Brilliant. Rory is babysitting her," said the Doctor.

"And the Doctor?," asked Donna. "I mean, my husband? Why isn't he here?"

"Rose sent he and Lydia somewhere," explained John.

John's Donna cleared her throat.

"Oh, this is my wife. Donna. In case you hadn't guessed," said John.

"Hi," said Donna.

"Hi."

"Alright," said the Doctor.

"I'm the Oracle, by the way."

"Oh, hi," said Donna. "Your daughter's just lovely."

"We should be on our way," said the Doctor, "and we should think of some nicknames or find some name badges or something."

* * *

After they helped Donna get up and dressed, it was time to say their farewells outside the TARDIS.

"Au revoir, mes tresores," said Reinette, waving to Zara and Georgiana.

"Au revoir, Reinette," they said in unison.

Donna looked at her daughter, Georgiana. "You speak French?"

"Better we just get in the TARDIS," said the Doctor.

The Oracle and John's Donna took the girls in.

"Comtesse," said Casanova, kissing Donna's hand, "it was lovely to see you as always."

"Casanova, that painting of Donna," said John, "you'll have to take it with you to England."

"England?," asked Casanova. "Why would I go to England?"

John shook his head. "Just keep it in mind."

Donna looked at Reinette and Casanova. "Thank you for everything. Really."

"I was happy to do it," said Reinette.

"Well," said Donna, "au revoir."

"Au revoir," said Reinette, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The Doctor went inside, helping Donna. John was about to go in when he felt Reinette's hand on his shoulder. He turned to see her.

"Do I ever see him again?," asked Reinette.

John shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

"Tell him, when you see him, I'm happy for him," she stammered out, her eyes full of water.

"I will."

* * *

As John's Donna stepped in with Georgiana, she was once again covered in pink and blue confetti. Mayantha, Mickey and Amy were at the controls.

"Do all Time Lord ships have a confetti cannon?," asked Donna.

"Not the Type 40," said Mayantha. "The party coach edition does."

"There's a party coach version of the TARDIS?," asked Mickey.

"They didn't make many," said Mayantha.

"Mickey," said Donna, "how did you get here?"

"Well, it was this or stay with your mum, no offense."

Donna looked at Mayantha. "Sorry. Who are you?"

"Mayantha, lovely to meet you."

"Mayantha?," asked Donna.

"Mayantha's my daughter," said the Doctor.

"I know," said Donna.

Mayantha stiffened. "Of course."

Rory entered with Chloe. "Is anyone going to help me with anything or do I have to raise these children on my own?," he shouted.

"Oh, Chloe!," Donna squealed as she caught sight of the infant in Rory's arms. It made her throat hurt to do it, but she didn't care. She looked at Rory. "How long was I gone?"

"The afternoon?," Rory said uncertainly.

"We're glad you're alright," said Amy, giving Donna a hug.

"So am I, I thought I was completely out for a bit," said Donna. She took the baby. "Did you miss Mummy? Mummy missed you. Zara, Georgiana, look it's Chloe!"

Zara sighed. "Hi, baby."

Josh and Ella ran in as their mum tried to pick the confetti from her hair. Georgiana stood next to her.

"Georgiana!" Ella picked her up. "You got big!"

"And you can walk!," Josh exclaimed.

Georgiana looked up at the Doctor's Donna. "Josh! Ella!," she said pointing.

"I can see that," said Donna.

John entered. He looked at his wife. "Confetti again? What's he done to the Old Girl since I've been gone?"

"So," said the Doctor, "let's deal with the most pressing matter first."

Everyone looked to him.

"What are we going to call you two?," asked the Doctor, pointing at the two Donnas.

"That's your pressing question?," asked John's Donna.

"Caprica Donna," said Mickey.

"Caprica Donna?," asked Amy.

"Yeah, like Battlestar Galactica," said Mickey.

"Yeah, but neither one of them's a Cylon," said Rory.

"Bizarro Donna!," said Mickey. "Like in Superman!"

"Bizarro Donna," agreed Rory.

"You're both nerds," said Amy.

"Sorry," said John's Donna, "I am not going by Bizarro Donna."

"Yeah, forget that," said the resident Donna, "my husband and Lydia, how do we find them?"

"The only two Time Lords in this universe, they shouldn't be difficult to find," said the Oracle, stepping over to the sensors. Her hands flews across the console. "Or not. Did he ever get an upgrade?"

"Definitely not," said John.

"Oh, I forgot," said Ella, "there was a phone call."

"A phone call?," asked the Doctor.

"Yes, someone who sounded like Daddy invited us to Lydia's wedding," said Ella.

"What?," shouted the Oracle.

Ella looked at her mum. "Can we go? Can I wear my pink dress?"

"Uh, we'll see, sweetheart."

"Yes, Ella, slight question," said the Doctor.

"Yes?"

He frowned and paused for what seemed like an eternity."Um, okay, not so much a question as a request for you to basically repeat everything that was said to you, vis a vis Lydia getting married."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thanks for the reads, reviews, favorites, follows, etc. I appreciate it. Hi, lurkers. I know you're out there. No disclaimers on this chapter. Just let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

Lydia awoke in a large bed. Sunlight poured into the room as she struggled to push herself up with the still broken arm. She stood up and walked over to the huge window that took over an entire wall of the room. There was a huge city, with towering skyscrapers, all of different shapes and thousands of cars buzzing through the skies. She heard the doors open and turned.

A man with green skin in a purple suit walked in, arms outstretched and said something.

"What?," asked Lydia.

He said something back and looked confused.

Lydia realized she had been speaking Gallifreyan. "Sorry, I don't understand you," she said in English.

The man smiled and turned a dial on a chunky bracelet. "It seems as if my translator wasn't acknowledging the dialect you were using. My apologies, Princess."

"Uh, no, I'm not a princess."

"Yes, the king has already bestowed the title upon you in anticipation of your upcoming marriage."

"Marriage?," Lydia shrieked.

"Yes, though, we do need to get some information together before we officially announce it to the tabloids. Your name is?"

"Lydianasathvanara." He looked up from his computer pad.

"Could you spell that?"

"Probably not," she said.

"Species?"

"Time Lord."

He clicked on the pad. "I don't seem to have that as an option on the drop down menu. I'll put 'other.' Parents names?"

"The Doctor and the Oracle. Sorry, what do you mean marriage?"

"Home planet?"

"Gallifrey."

"Hmm, that's not on here, either..."

"What do you mean marriage?," Lydia asked bursting with frustration.

"I mean, you are betrothed to the prince."

"I've never met him!"

"Hardly necessary."

"I can't get married."

"If you're already wed, we can arrange for an annulment."

"I'm not wed, I can't get wed, nobody gets married at fifteen. Not on my planet, anyway. My older brother got married when he was two hundred and eight and my mother said that was too young. They're still talking about it."

"There's far too much to do, you must be fitted for your dress, your royal seal designed-"

"My royal seal?"

"And you must meet your fellow wives."

"My fellow wives?"

"Yes, all forty-eight of them."

"Forty-eight?"

"Oh, wait, it's down to forty-six. Two just disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"You will be the pronce's forty-seventh wife. Now, do your people have any mating rituals the prince should be aware of?"

"Do we have what?," Lydia shrieked.

* * *

In the back of the shuttle, the Doctor noticed a certain sort of rumbling.

"River."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I thought you shot them."

"I did. I didn't kill them. What do you think I am? Some sort of psychopath? We should still have some time with the setting I used."

The Doctor felt a hand on his shoulder. "I think they've come out of it."

The shuttle soon after landed on Asterica at the hands of its original pilots. The Doctor and River were handcuffed and taken off to be dragged in front of the lead Asterican.

"Are you in charge of this conquest?," asked the Doctor.

"I am lead conqueror."

"Excellent. I'm the Doctor. You took my daughter, I believe you intend to marry her to one of the princes."

The man took out a small electronic clipboard. "Let me see, royal bride... Lydianasathva-something?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, that's her. Lydianasathva-something."

"What is your complaint?"

River frowned. "You abducted her!"

"Yes," said the Doctor, casting River a glance that meant for her to shut up, "several of my people's traditions have been rudely violated and as we are not residents of Barcelona, therefore not signatories to your conquest agreement, they must be respected."

"What traditions?"

"Well, for one thing, the legal age for marriage on my planet is a hundred and eighty. Lydia is just a smidge younger than that at fifteen. Also, you need to have the permission of myself and her mother-"

He looked at River. "Is this the mother?"

"No," said the Doctor, "Lydia's mother is at a garden party or something, she might be a while. You'll see her later. Anyway, Time Lord ceremonies also have some very particular mystical aspects to them."

"Such as?"

"Well, some telepathic stuff, mostly and funny hats."

"Funny hats?"

"Yes, Time Lord tradition requires everyone to wear funny hats. The bride, the groom, the wedding party, the waiters at the reception, absolutely everyone has to wear funny hats."

River leaned over. "Are you hoping that you'll buy us enough time while they go to a milliner's?"

The Doctor turned and looked at her. "You were speaking Gallifreyan!"

"What's your point?," asked River.

"I am certain the royal family can accomodate funny hats. The king is very keen on the union."

"Yeah, but there's still all that other stuff I mentioned. Oh and we have to have cakes with edible ball bearings."

"Edible ball bearings?"

"Yes, you cannot have the union take place without edible ball bearings."

River shook her head. "I can't believe this is your stall tactic."

* * *

Ella was sitting on the jump seat being stared down by every adult in the room. Even Zara and Georgiana had joined in on the staring. Only her brother was distracted by his PSP.

"I don't know," said Ella.

Amy punched Rory in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You were supposed to be watching her!"

"I was busy with the baby! I couldn't get the phone!"

"Do you always let little kids answer the phone on a time machine?," asked Mickey.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that question sounds?," asked Rory.

"I'm not a little kid," said Ella. "I'm ten."

"Okay, Ella," said the Doctor, "did the Doctor happen to mention where he was at?"

"No."

"But he definitely mentioned a wedding?," asked the Oracle.

"Yes. He said to come by the royal wedding day."

"The royal wedding day?," asked John.

"He said a weird number," offered Ella.

"Brilliant. What was the number?"

"I don't know."

Donna looked at her daughter. "Sweetheart, remember how I asked you to stop answering my mobile and just let it go to voice mail?"

"Yes."

"This is why."

"My PSP battery is low," said Josh.

"Oh, for the love of everything!," shouted the Doctor. He walked over to Josh and took the PSP out of his hands. He used the sonic screwdriver on it. "There! That ought to fix it! You shouldn't need a battery for another thousand years at which time you may have grown out of it!"

Josh took the game back. "Why does it have Internet?"

"Okay, okay, this is getting us nowhere," groaned the Doctor. "Let's think about what we do know."

"There's a royal wedding and Lydia's in it," supplied Mayantha.

"Yes! And?"

Mayantha looked around the room. "Yeah, Dad, that's about it."

"Okay, why would someone want to marry Lydia?" The Doctor caught sight of the Oracle's glare. "What have I done now?"

"She's not a Slitheen! It's not unthinkable."

"Yeah," said Donna, rocking Chloe, "some dad."

The Doctor narrowed his gaze at the resident Donna. "She is fifteen. She is a little girl. In Time Lord years, fifteen is like-"

"Yeah, like Zara's age, I've heard," said Donna. "You don't have to tell me about the skinny jeans, either."

"What are skinny jeans?," asked the Doctor.

"That still doesn't explain why I can't get married," said Mayantha.

"You can get married as soon as you bring me someone whose family tree doesn't converge into a puddle of primordial ooze," said the Doctor.

"Agreed," said the Oracle.

"What's wrong with him?," asked the resident Donna.

"He calls himself the Gardener," said the Doctor.

"Blimey, that's awful," said John.

"That's got to be the worst Time Lord name ever," said Donna.

"Not to mention his parents are ghastly," said the Oracle.

"He can't help his parents!," said Mayantha.

"Sorry," said Pete's World Donna, "do we maybe want to get back to figuring out where they are?"

"He was with some lady called River," offered Ella.

"La tarte!," Zara added cheerfully.

"La tarte!," repeated Georgiana.

"Did my baby just call someone a tart in French?," asked Pete's World's Donna.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm paying for that one," Donna said with a sigh.

"You mean River Song?," offered Amy.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor, "just so everyone is on the same page here, there is a woman called River Song here?"

"Yeah," said Amy. "We met her just last week or so."

"She's a tart archaeologist who sometimes dresses as the Stig," added Donna.

The Oracle, the Doctor and Mayantha all exchanged looks.

"What?," asked Donna.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything else about her?," asked the Doctor.

"She's in prison," Donna added.

"Right..." said the Doctor. "Ella, are you certain you don't remember anything else about the Doctor's message?"

* * *

Lydia was relieved to be left alone again. Until a woman entered. She was blue skinned with bright green hair stacked in a beehive around her head. Even though she had only been acquainted with Donna Noble a short time, she knew that Donna would describe this woman as having the look of a jealous bint.

"I am the prince's forty-fifth wife, Heti, his most recent" she said. "It will be my duty to guide you through the marriage ceremony."

"I thought there were forty-six."

"There were then poor Neelu fell out of her window."

"I'm Lydia."

"Don't tell me names. I don't like to get too attached." She looked Lydia up and down. "Pretty young thing, aren't you?"

"Uh, okay. Look, I'm not sure what's going on here, but I need a phone or some sort of communications device. Also, my arm's sort of broken."

"What are you on about?"

Lydia motioned at it with the good arm. "Broken. Not working."

The doors burst open. The Doctor and River appeared escorted by a man with green skin.

"Lydia!," shouted the Doctor. "How are we? Have they been treating you well?"

"Who are you?," asked Heti.

"I'm the Doctor and this is River Song. Lydia's father, here to sort out all this wedding fuss, you know. Big day and all that."

"What is this, Betone?," she asked looking at the green-skinned man.

"This man and his daughter were not residents of Barcelona and thus, must be negotiated with to ensure the marriage contract."

"Then the King should just forget the matter," said the woman.

"You forget your place, Princess. The King is keen on the union."

"Now, leave me with my daughter and my friend," said the Doctor. "You've got work to do."

Betone bowed. "I will see to the funny hats, my lord."

"Good man," said the Doctor.

Betone and a very miffed princess left.

"Are you alright?," the Doctor asked Lydia.

She pointed at River. "What did you call her for?"

"You know her?," asked the Doctor.

"She held me hostage!," Lydia burst out. "For six years!"

The Doctor was taken aback. "She was the woman working with Madame Kovarian?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry," said River, "this is in the alternate universe?"

The Doctor looked at River. "I still don't know who you are."

River looked stunned. "You think I'm working with Madame Kovarian?"

"I don't know what you're doing. You show up out of nowhere, you usually want something-"

"You called me, remember? If I was working with Madame Kovarian, would I have come to help you? Would I have let you call the TARDIS?" River turned to Lydia. "I don't know what happened to you in your universe, but I didn't do it and I don't want to hurt you."

Lydia looked over at the Doctor.

He of course remembered that his only choice was to trust River because he needed her at the Library. He had to hope that this other River was just one way that things could have gone. Would she have done what she did if he couldn't trust her? And how did she know his name?

"I think we have to trust her," the Doctor said to Lydia. "I won't let anything happen to you." He paused. "Okay, we have until tomorrow night to get out of here. That's when you get married."

"I can't get married!," said Lydia. "I'm fifteen!"

"You're not getting married," said River. "Trust me, I'll take out the whole court if I have to."

"Thanks for the support," said the Doctor.

"I'm not supporting you, I bet Donna will have my head if anything happes to her."

"I'm stalling for time," said the Doctor. "They're honor bound to our traditions and since they have no idea what Time Lord traditions are, I can keep that going to buy us some time until we can get help."

"What help?," asked Lydia.

"I think your father's arrived from the other universe," said the Doctor. "He's on my TARDIS. I left a message with Ella."

"She's ten," said Lydia.

"Well, you're fifteen," said the Doctor.

"Okay," said River, "this other Doctor. Have we got some other way of contacting him?"

The Doctor looked around the room. "I don't see any communication devices, maybe I could rig something up..."

"Wait," said Lydia, "don't you have psychic paper?"

River looked at the Doctor. "Does he have psychic paper?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor, looking back at Lydia. "Does he?"

"Yes!," said Lydia in exasperation.

"Right," said the Doctor, pulling it out of his breast pocket, "let's just give that a try."

River exchanged glances with Lydia who may not have been ready to trust her, but was in agreement that the Doctor was being an idiot.

* * *

Back on the TARDIS, Ella was not doing well in her second hour of questioning.

"Ella, this is really important," said John. "Do you remember where he said he was?"

"If you remember, I'll get you one of those fairy cakes you like with the pink frosting," said her mother.

"Don't promise her that," said John.

"I thought we were desperate," said Donna. "God knows I could use something sweet. Is anyone else starving?"

"I could go for another packet of those Jelly Babies," said the Doctor.

Ella looked around at the looming faces of her parents, the Doctor and the Oracle. "I think it started with an A."

"A!," exclaimed the Doctor. "Wonderful letter! What starts with the letter A?"

"Albania. Afghanistan. America?," offered Rory.

"It sort of sounded like America," said Ella. She looked at her mum and dad. "Is that right?"

Donna sighed and sat next to her on the jump seat. "We don't know, sweetheart. You were the one that took the message."

"Just use paper next time," said John.

"Oh, good, America," said Amy. "Do you not think he would have been a little more specific?"

"This is the Doctor we're talking about," said Mickey. He looked up at the Doctor in front of him. "No offense."

"No, you had that right," said the Oracle.

"Right, America, only fifty states, we can go through them one by one-" the Doctor started pondering aloud, then stopped.

"What is it?," asked the Oracle.

The Doctor pulled his psychic paper out of his breast pocket. "Great news, Ella. It did start with the letter A. Mayantha, take us to Asterica Major in 8113. We've got to crash a wedding."

Mayantha started the controls.

"Also, everyone find some funny hats," he announced.

"Are you serious?," asked the Oracle.

"I'm always serious about hats." He looked at the resident Donna. "You wouldn't happen to have a fez, would you?"

Mickey chuckled and looked at Donna. "I bet you're rethinking things."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I still do not own Doctor Who. I'm not sure why not. Furthermore, I am out of interesting ways to say that. Anyway, thanks for the reads, reviews, follows and favorites, I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think of this one and happy reading!

* * *

Donna followed the Doctor into the wardrobe where, miracle of miracles, he had found a fez.

"It's perfect!," he said, placing it upon his head.

"Right," said Donna, rocking Chloe, who had finally managed to fall asleep.

"Are you sure you're not tired?," asked the Doctor.

Donna shook her head. "No. Why would I be?"

"You were ill. At death's door. In my experience, humans generally need a bit of rest after that."

Donna shrugged. "I feel fine. I'm just glad to be home."

"Hmm," said the Doctor, rustling through the rest of the wardrobe. "You recognized me as the Doctor. You thought your husband had regenerated."

"I had just seen your face once before. Well, his face. His future face."

"Really? How?"

"Well, someone used the Eye of Harmony to pull me around and I met most of the Doctors."

"Really? Who did that?"

Donna swallowed. "The Oracle."

The Doctor turned and looked at her. "Oh."

"Yeah," said Donna.

"So, you must have met her as well?"

"Yes," said Donna. She shook her head. "It was awful. She knew what was coming. How it was all going to end."

The Doctor nodded. "That can't have been easy for her. Still, she always has been made of stern stuff. At least mine has, she's always been the tough one."

"How did you two meet?," asked Donna.

"The Oracle? We met in hospital."

"In hospital?," asked Donna.

"When we were born. Same minute. Grew up together. We were a trio with Koschei."

"Koschei?," asked Donna.

"Yes, your husband probably called him by his chosen name, the Master."

Donna drew in a breath.

"I take it he has."

"Yeah," said Donna, "not really someone I would put down as a friend."

"He was always a handful. I always had to keep him from brainwashing one planet or the other," the Doctor sighed as he continued to rummage through the wardrobe.

"Yeah, he had to keep him from turning humans into tiny Death Stars," said Donna.

"Tiny Death Stars?"

"Yeah, that only works if you've seen Star Wars." She paused. "Enough about him. How did you marry the Oracle?"

The Doctor smiled. "Why is that so important to you?"

"Why do you think?"

"YOu know, my experiences aren't necessarily his."

"Well, let's find out."

"When we turned eight, we went off to the Academy together. We went to school, we grew up and then we had differing interests. I wanted to see the universe, but she wanted to take one of those smart posts on Gallifrey. In the end, I stayed. We got married, had a nice old life."

"Then what?"

"Then I kidnapped her."

"You what?"

"I knew she would have fun travelling, the trouble was getting her there. She got into the spirit of the thing soon enough."

"So, she's travelled with you," said Donna.

"Like you." He came across something. "Ah ha! This will do wonderfully!"

Donna looked at the tuxedo complete with tails. "You do know that you're trying to keep your daughter from getting married."

"That's no reason not to dress for the occasion." He paused. "You're sure you feel fine?"

Donna shrugged. "What's the obsession with how I'm feeling?"

"Nothing," said the Doctor. "Nothing."

* * *

"No way," said Lydia. "Absolutely no way."

The Doctor, River and Lydia were currently in her suite staring at the biggest wedding dress that any of them had ever seen. The skirt was made of yards of ruffled silk. Its circumference had to be at least five feet. The tiara was a foot high and encrusted with so many jewels it was blinding, to match the equally blinding jewels on the dress.

"It's massive," said the Doctor. "I wonder if it has its own field of gravity."

"No," said the dressmaker. "It does have its own energy supply to keep it up, though."

"How much does it weigh?," asked River.

The Doctor looked at the dressmaker. "How did you get this ready so quickly?"

"We prepared it for the prince's last fiancee."

"His last fiancee?," asked Lydia.

"What happened to her?," asked River.

"Drowned in her tub. Poor thing."

Lydia looked at the Doctor incredulously.

"Betone said to tell you the wedding will begin in one hour," the dressmaker announced before she left.

"I can't marry him!," said Lydia.

"No, you're not going to, I promise," said the Doctor.

"And what about the other four suspiciously dead brides?," asked River.

"We're not going to be here long enough for Lydia to die," said the Doctor.

"Oh, great plan," said River.

"I'll thank you to stop the sarcasm," said the Doctor.

"What if someone tries to drown me?," asked Lydia.

"Well, you can swim," said the Doctor.

"No!," said Lydia. "No! I can't swim! I hate the water!"

"Didn't your parents get you lessons?," asked the Doctor.

River rolled her eyes. "I think we should start preparing for the possibility that the other Doctor doesn't get here on time and we have to go through with the ceremony."

"No," said Lydia, sitting down. "Absolutely not."

"Lydia, we just have to play this through. We'll go down there and I'll say they have violated some other Gallifreyan tradition."

"Like the tradition that the father of the bride is usually a complete dunce?," asked River.

The Doctor glared at her. "The Oracle's still not here. They've compared our DNA to confirm our genetic linkage, but I"ve already explained that the mother of the bride has to give permission. We'll get down there and I'll throw a fit because she's still not here. The ceremony gets delayed. They're going to turn up eventually."

"Nice word 'eventually'," said River.

* * *

Donna and the Doctor walked out into the console room. Pete's World Donna was at the console. "Oh, here they are now," she said.

She held the phone out to Donna. "It's your mother."

Donna shifted Chloe to one arm and took the phone. "Hi, Mum."

"Your alternate husband or whoever he is left an alien in my sitting room!"

Donna looked at the Doctor. "Did you leave an alien in my mum's sitting room?"

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something," he said. "Tell your mum he's probably vegan."

"Sorry, Mum," said Donna. "Just try to keep him out of sight."

"Oh, too late for that!," said Sylvia. "Your grandfather's already taken him up the hill and who knows where else!"

"Well, Mum, we're a bit busy at the moment, we still have to rescue the Doctor and Lydia,"

"Who's Lydia?"

"She's the Doctor's daughter. Well, the alternate Doctor's daughter."

"Well, you never mentioned her. Like you never mentioned my granddaughter."

Donna cringed. "I'm sorry, Mum. There's been a lot going on."

"Oh, I see, I'm not important?"

"Did I say that?"

"What was so important that you didn't telephone your mother to tell her she had a new grandchild after you promised she could be present at the birth since your husband and his friends pretty much controlled everything the first time?"

Donna was fuming. Her brain was about to blow up at the time, but she decided not to go down that line of thought. "If you must know, I had to give birth in a space cave, then I got dragged to the eighteenth century where the Doctor's ex-girlfriend tried to kidnap Zara and then she killed Mister Darcy! Did I also mention that she had already taken two other children that I've had to care for? Then I was trapped in pre-revolutionary France and almost died of God knows what! Sorry! It was only another hundred and fifty years until the invention of the telephone!"

There was a long pause on the other end. "Well, you could have rung once you got back."

The Oracle, Amy, Rory and John entered, followed by Mayantha and Mickey.

Donna sighed. "Mum, I'm going to phone you back."

"Oh, still too busy I see."

Donna hung up the phone before answering. She met the knowing eyes of her alternate.

"See, this is just why I bought my mum a zeppelin."

"Zeppelin?," asked Donna. "There's an idea."

"Now, do we have a plan?," said the Oracle. She cast a glance at the Doctor. "Other than dressing up?"

"Go in, rescue the other Doctor, rescue Lydia, get out of there," said the Doctor.

"What are we going to call you two when you get back?," asked Amy. "We still haven't worked out decent nicknames for the Donnas. Pinstripes? Bow ties? Spiky? Floppy?"

"Oh, I do quite like the sound of spiky and floppy," said the Oracle.

"What about Ten and Eleven?," asked Donna.

"Sorry?," asked the Doctor.

"I don't get it," said Rory.

"Well, my husband's the tenth Doctor or whatever, He's the eleventh. Ten. Eleven. Simple. To the point."

"Ten. Eleven. That works," said the Oracle.

"So, all I am to you is a number?," asked the Doctor,

The Oracle rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic, Eleven."

"Wait, what does that make me?," asked John. "Ten point two? Ten and a half?"

"Handy," suggested Mickey.

"This is spoken by the man who gave us Caprica Donna," said John. "You can't call a sentient being Handy!"

"Why Handy?," asked Rory.

"That's where he came from," said Mickey. "He was a hand in a jar."

Rory shook his head. "What?"

"You can still be John," said the Oracle. "Since you bothered to choose a name."

"I did choose a name," said the Doctor. "The Doctor. You were there as I recall."

"Mayantha, Mickey, you stay here. Um, Donnas, staying or going?," the Oracle asked, ignoring her husband.

Both Donnas looked at each other.

"Someone has to look after the baby," said the resident Donna. "Though one of us really should go to keep them from doing something stupid."

Pete's World's Donna sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

"Excellent," said Eleven. "The Oracle, John, Donna and I will go in. Amy and Rory, you keep watch outside the ceremony."

"Keep watch for what?," asked Amy.

"How should I know?," asked the Doctor.

* * *

On Asterica, there was not much progress as to an escape plan. The Doctor, Lydia and River had begun to make their way to the ceremony.

"Okay," the Doctor said to Lydia, "this hasn't quite worked out how I wanted."

Lydia was trying to walk in the wedding gown that weighed as much as she did, with River and the Doctor trying to help shove her along.

"You don't say?," River chimed in, trying to carry the massive train.

"You are not getting married. Trust me," said the Doctor.

Just then, the doors to the great hall opened, revealing what must have been thousands of guests. They all stood to attention upon seeing the bride. A small orchestra began a rendition of a familiar song.

"Is that The Lion King?," asked Lydia.

"God, you're predictable," said River.

"I don't know," the Doctor muttered as they started down the aisle. "They just started asking me questions and I made up things. Lots of things."

Just then they were joined down the aisle by a Chinese dragon puppet manned by a crew that went prancing up the aisle. Lydia looked back at the Doctor who kept having to wipe his nose with his sleeve.

"Like I said, lots of things."

They made their way down the aisle towards a dais. The King sat on his throne, the Prince, presumably stood by his side, his forty six or so wives lined up behind him. He was a nervous looking green man with big ears who

"Sorry," said the Doctor, "this thing is just totally unacceptable. First, I have not yet received my gift of a banana grove in exchange for my daughter. Nor are the ceremonial Jelly Babies present. I only see jelly and frankly, that is simply amateurish. Your hat, Your Majesty, is nowhere near funny enough-"

"This si my crown, it has been in my family for a million years."

"Well, I don't see anyone laughing, it's not funny. The dragon dance was middling at best. The performance of 'The Circle of Life' while technically proficient, lacked heart. Also, 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' would have been a more appropriate choice for a wedding."

The King looked at Betone. "This man is ridiculous."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Bound to be even more ridiculous when we discuss breeding," said the King.

"Yes, I'm actually quite known for that," said the Doctor.

"Breeding?," shrieked Lydia.

"She can't breed! She's just a baby!," said a man in a fez.

"Dad!," said Lydia.

"What?," asked the Doctor.

"What?," asked the King.

"Hello," said the man with the fez, "I'm Lydia's father, the Doctor. Though now my name is Eleven, you're Ten. Our wives have decided."

River snorted. The newly christened Doctor cast her a glare.

"Ten?," asked the Doctor.

"I know," said Eleven. "I tried to get them to let me put it in Spanish."

"Enough!," said the Oracle.

"Mum!," said Lydia.

The Oracle looked at Ten. "What is she wearing? I believe I had a birthday cake designed along similar lines once."

"Come on, Lydia," said Eleven, "we're leaving!"

"I can't really walk," said Lydia.

"Oh," said the Doctor, "John, Donna, where did you go?"

"Donna!," said Ten, rushing over. Before John could stop them, he had kissed her. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright. How are the girls?"

"One, the girls are fine. Two, I'm not your wife."

"Oh," said Ten. He looked at John. "Sorry, you wear the same perfume. So, this is...?"

"My wife," said John.

"Three, I want to have a long chat with you about Rose," said Donna.

"I bet you do," said Ten with a sigh.

"Would someone be so kind as to tell me what's going on?," asked the King.

"Oh, it's simple," said Eleven, "I'm the Doctor, this is my wife, the Oracle, together we're-"

"Don't even!," snapped the Oracle. "What's happening is that I am taking my daughter and leaving and you can just deal with it!"

"This is in violation of all our traditions," said the King.

"Sod your traditions," said the Oracle.

The crowd gasped.

"Oracle, apologize, trust me," said Ten.

"I will not apologize, I will do no such thing. My daughter is kidnapped and I'm the one who is supposed to apologize? I think not!"

"Oracle, please," said Ten.

Eleven looked skeptically at his counterpart. "What happens if she doesn't apologize?"

"What happens?," asked Lydia.

"Yes, mind sharing with the rest of us?," asked River.

"You and I will fight then," said the King.

"Fine," said the Oracle.

"To the death," said the King.

"Fine," said the Oracle.

"What's happening?," asked Donna.

John drew a breath. "The Oracle just agreed to fight the King of Asterica to the death."

"So," Ten said to Eleven, "temper on her as well?"

"You should have seen her fight the Rani."

"I did," said Ten.

The King stood up, revealing that he was in fact about nine feet tall.

"What?," asked the Oracle. "Am I meant to be frightened?"

"We will battle tomorrow at dusk."

"Why not now?," asked the Oracle.

Eleven pulled his wife back. "Tomorrow will be splendid."

Donna motioned at the men. "I was here to keep them from doing something stupid."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Sorry this update took a while, stuff just keeps happening. Thank you for the reads and special thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Please enjoy this one and let me know what you think. Happy reading!

* * *

Rose was glowing again. Glowing. Walking towards the baby.

Then she wasn't. She was standing in the backroom of the fortune teller and found herself staring at a ruddy haired man with pale skin and a woman with mocha-colored skin and braids.

"Using a multiphasic quadrilateral off brand temporal inverter to try to put in a wedge to open a previously collapsed universe at its point of origin?," the man said. "Clever. You almost collapsed all reality again, but clever."

"Come on," said the woman. "It's not like she came up with it on her own. She's just Madame Kovarian's puppet."

"I'm no one's puppet," Rose said briskly.

"Right. When you see the Silence again, tell them that was clever, but not nearly clever enough," said the man.

Rose heard voices. She thought she heard the Doctor! She turned to run, but found both the man and the woman holding her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Just sit tight," said the woman.

There was a brilliant flash of light and Rose found herself in the middle of a cornfield with the man and the woman.

"Where are we? Where did you take me?"

"Somewhere the Doctor's never been," said the woman.

"Who are you two?," asked Rose.

They looked at each other.

"Better that you don't know," said the man.

A thought occurred to Rose. "Are you the Doctor? A future one?," she asked eagerly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "If I was, would it change your mind? Would you stop this?"

The woman scoffed. "What do you think?"

The man looked at the woman pointedly. "We have to give her a choice."

"What do you mean a choice?," asked Rose.

The man turned back. "A day is going to come soon where you have to decide if Rose Tyler is a destroyer of worlds or a savior of them. You have to be selfless enough to make the right one."

The woman scoffed again. "Or clever enough. Or, you know, not clinically insane."

"I'm not insane!," Rose shouted.

"You could have fooled me."

The man turned to the woman. "You're not helping." He looked back at Rose. "Look, the universe changed and maybe you got the short end of the stick, I don't know. Accept it."

"If you're the Doctor, you know I love you. We should be together."

"I never said that I was."

The woman looked at the man. "Why don't we just take her with us? Lock her up, throw away the key?"

"There are time lines that have to be kept." He looked at her. "It's your choice, Rose. I'll be ready when you make it."

They blinked away leaving Rose with her choice.

* * *

A few months earlier, Rory Williams would have never imagined himself as part of the getaway plan at a royal alien wedding. Life with the Doctor was like that. Then again, he never would have imagined asking Amy what he was about to ask her.

"Are we dating?," Rory asked Amy.

"What?," asked Amy.

"Are we dating?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"It's just something Josh said."

Amy snorted. "Josh. The ten year old boy?"

"Fine. Laugh."

"I am laughing. I am laughing because you just told me you liked me last week and you didn't even tell me, I had to figure it out while we tried to fend off the Doctor's psycho ex-girlfriend."

"So we're not?"

"No, how can we be? We haven't even been on a proper date yet."

"A proper date? You want a proper date?"

"If we're meant to be dating, then yeah."

Just then, the would be wedding party came out. Amy caught sight of Lydia's huge gown as Ten and Eleven clumsily tried to help her. John tried to help shove from the back as Donna and River rolled their eyes.

"What have they done to you?," Amy asked Lydia.

"I didn't choose it," the girl answered.

"I hope not." She turned to Ten. "And you were worried about skinny jeans! It looks like the Moulin Rouge blew up into a cake!"

"Oh, hi, Doctor Song," said Rory.

River paused. "Right. Hello, Amy. Hello, Rory." She noticed Eleven's watchful eye on her.

"Are we leaving now?," asked Amy. She poked at the dress' massive skirt. "Will this thing fit inside the TARDIS?"

"No, there's been a complication," said Ten.

"Complication?," asked Rory.

"Yes," said Eleven, "my wife is in there currently discussing the terms of her fight to the death with the king."

"Her what?," asked Rory.

"Fight to the death, try to keep up. Anyway, Lydia has to stay here as a sign of good faith so there's a bit of a delay until the fight to the death is over."

"Why would the Oracle sign up for a fight to the death?," asked Amy.

"Yeah," said Donna, "I was surprised too."

"She has her moments," said Ten.

"There's no need for us all to stay here," said Eleven. "You all head back to the TARDIS, they aren't letting Lydia go, either. I'll stay with her and the Oracle."

"I'll stay," River volunteered.

Eleven's eyes widened. "Will you now?"

"Yes," said River, "there are two Donnas aboard the TARDIS. I'd like to minimize my chances of getting slapped."

"I don't know that your chances are a lot better with us," muttered Lydia.

"Now, Lydia, your mother would never slap someone," said Eleven. "She would skip straight to manslaughter as recent events have demonstrated so effectively."

Ten nodded. "It's agreed then. We'll go back to the TARDIS and wait for the fight to the death thingy."

"I'll come back," said Amy. "I can't wait to see you get all awkward when Donna tells you all about how she met Madame de Pompadour."

"Oh, blimey," muttered the Doctor.

"See, like that!," Amy said with glee.

They began the walk back to the TARDIS.

"Do we have to apply for tickets for the fight to the death?," asked Rory.

* * *

Donna was finding it a very strange experience to look after her children from an alternate reality.

She had almost managed to forget about the children in the Library. She had real children to push out the specter of that. She had always like the names Josh and Ella, but never considered using them on her children. They already belonged to someone else. Thank God they didn't look like them.

They had gathered in Zara and Georgiana's nursery. Josh quickly got himself a chair and played with the PSP. Ella was finding the TARDIS' lack of suitable toys disturbing.

"Don't you have a tea set?," she asked. "Georgiana and I always play tea party."

"No, sorry," said Donna. "Zara isn't quite big enough for tea party yet." That comment earned her a glare from Zara.

"Zara big!"

"I know, sweetheart," said Donna.

Zara handed her a Gallifreyan letter sphere. "Play!"

Donna looked at the symbol which appeared to be five concentric circles. "Uh, yeah."

"Why don't you have any big kids?," asked Josh.

Great. He had Sylvia's line of questioning.

"Well," said Donna, "I didn't get married until later."

"Why not?," asked Josh.

"None of them ever worked out." She paused. She was slightly curious about something as well as long as Josh was being impertinent. "So, who's your dad?"

"John's my dad now," said Ella.

"Just because you call him dad doesn't mean he is," said Josh.

"Oi," said Donna, seeing how upset Ella was. She rubbed the girl's back. "That's unkind. Apologize."

"You're not my mum."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to spend an hour arguing the point with me or do you want to apologize to your sister?"

Josh groaned. "Sorry, Ella. Our dad's Ethan Croft."

"Ethan Croft?" Donna was incredulous. Even her twenty-two year old self had steered well clear of him. He was always just a little too full of himself with no reason. Sylvia had been devastated of course, she thought he walked on water and her head had been full of grandchildren and she was practically picking out the bridesmaids' dresses and nursery decorations.

"He's mean. I don't like him," said Ella.

"What do you mean, love?," asked Donna.

"He tried to hurt Mummy. He helped the monsters take Georgiana."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Donna.

"It's okay," said Ella. "We have John now."

"Yeah, you do," smiled Donna. At least there was one happy side effect of her husband's very stupid decision to send his duplicate off with Rose. Her alternate had a husband and these children had a worthy father. Not to mention Georgiana. She wouldn't exist without one act of enormous naivete on her husband's part.

Ella looked at a box of blocks and pulled it out. "Here, Georgiana, we can play with these."

Georgiana looked over at the box eagerly until her new boss handed her another letter sphere.

"No, Zara game," said Zara.

"No," said Ella.

Zara sighed and looked up at Ella with great determination. "Zara game," she said sternly.

"Zara," said Donna, "be nice."

"Zara game!," she shouted.

"Donna!," she heard the Doctor whining.

"Daddy!," Zara said excitedly, completely forgetting her game.

"Come on then," said Donna, getting up off the floor.

* * *

"Donna!," the Doctor shouted as soon as he was through the doorway of the TARDIS.

John and his Donna were next behind him. Once again, she was covered in a spray of pink and blue confetti, some of it fell on Amy and Rory.

"What is that?," spat Donna.

The Doctor turned. "Oh, that! Congratulations!" He then turned back as if what he said was perfectly obvious. A huge smile crossed his face as his wife entered the room trailed by Zara and Georgiana.

"What do you want? I just got Chloe down for a nap and you started shouting," she snapped. The same huge grin soon crossed her face, betraying her true feelings. "Come here, spaceman."

The Doctor ran towards Donna and kissed her.

"What do you mean 'congratulations?'," asked John.

"Daddy!," shouted Zara, holding her arms up.

The Doctor broke off his kiss with Donna and swooped Zara up. "What? Did you think I had forgotten you? Never!" He gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations?," John repeated while his wife looked the other way.

"Yeah, like congratulations, you're on the TARDIS?," asked Rory.

"I've never gotten confetti," said Amy.

"Neither have I," said the resident Donna.

"Right, well, thanks," said Donna. "Georgiana, come to Mummy."

"Thanks for what?," asked John.

"Oh," said the Doctor.

"Oh?," John parroted.

"I'm not sure I should say anything," said the Doctor. He turned back to his wife. "Anyway, the Oracle is in a fight to the death tomorrow so we have to stay."

"What's the confetti for?," she asked.

"Nothing, really."

"Why do you have confetti for nothing?"

"Just, you know..."

"No, I don't know."

All eyes were on the Doctor now. Everyone except John's Donna.

"Okay, Georgiana, let's go check on Josh and Ella."

"What's going on?," asked John.

Amy pointed at the Doctor. "What do you know that he doesn't know?"

"Nothing." Donna left carrying Georgiana. John grunted with frustration and then followed.

"So," said the remaining Donna, smiling at her Doctor, "he didn't marry Rose. Just thought I'd mention that again."

"No."

"Doctor," said Rory. "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"What?," asked Donna. She cast a glare at the Doctor.

"Well, yes..." said the Doctor, drawing out his answer. "That was clever. How did you guess that?"

"Uh, pink and blue confetti?," asked Rory.

"Wait," said Donna. "Did you set a pregnancy alarm on the TARDIS?"

"Well..."

"Oh, my God, you did!," spat Donna.

"I had a very good reason," said the Doctor.

"Oh, this will be good," said Amy.

"And your good reason was what?," asked Donna.

The Doctor motioned at Zara. "Do you recall a little incident with the Daleks where you hadn't bothered telling me you were having her?"

"I had reasons," said Donna.

"Okay and with Chloe, do you recall having to confront the 456 and you not telling me then?"

"I barely knew and you hadn't told me I was the most important woman in the universe! You cannot set a pregnancy alarm for me!"

"I'm just trying to stay up to date here," said the Doctor.

"Get rid of it!," said Donna.

"Right," said the Doctor, heading for the console. "Let me just uninstall that. Now, is that in settings or apps?"

Donna rolled her eyes.

"No babies," said Zara.

"Well, we can't promise that," said Donna. "What I can promise is that Mummy will not get sprayed with confetti if there are!"

"Too bad you don't have a gender alarm, like she'd get sprayed with pink confetti for a girl, blue if it was a boy," said Amy.

"I did," said the Doctor.

"It was pink and blue, though," said Amy.

"Yes," said the Doctor.

"Oh, my God, she's having twins?," asked Donna.

The Doctor nodded.

"Too many babies," said Zara.

"Why hasn't she told John?," asked Amy.

"How do I know?," asked the Doctor. He walked back over and looked at Donna. "John told me you were sick."

Donna shrugged. "I got better."

"You don't even sound like you were ill, though. That time you caught cold on New Tunisia, your voice was lower than mine for two weeks."

"That wouldn't be hard," said Donna. "Your voice squeaks all the time."

Amy laughed.

"Let's go to the clinic," said the Doctor. "Rory, come on. You can help."

* * *

"So," River smiled, "the Doctor and the Oracle."

"The Doctoracle," said Eleven.

They had gathered back in the bridal suite to pass the night before the death match.

"Oh, God," said River. She looked over at the Oracle. "That doesn't change from universe to universe, does it?"

"I just want to know something," said the Oracle, boring holes into River. "Are you going to try to murder us? Because I am really not in the mood. I just want to be killed by who I've agreed to be killed by."

"Oh," said River with sudden realization. She looked at Lydia. "Wow, I really am awful in your universe, aren't I?"

Lydia looked at her parents. "They don't know who she is yet."

"Yes," said River, "we keep on meeting-"

"Out of order," Eleven and the Oracle finished.

"Yes," River confirmed. "I wouldn't hurt them, though. I couldn't."

"Good," said Eleven. He sat down. "Alright, the next thing we have to do is sort out how to get the Oracle out of this death match."

"Why would I want out of it?," asked the Oracle.

"Because it's a death match?," asked Lydia.

"Oh, there used to be fights to the death all the time on Gallifrey. Ask your father. He was usually there, meeting himself," the Oracle said dismissing her daughter's concern.

"I'm going to get a drink," said River. "Lydia? Oracle? Anything?"

"I suppose I need some protein," said the Oracle.

"Water is fine," said Lydia.

Eleven followed River into the bridal suite's kitchen.

"Who are you?," he asked.

"Sorry?"

"No, really, who are you?"

River shrugged. "You're not making a lot of sense, then again you're not known for that."

"In my universe, I know who you are meaning I know where you came from. I think it might be the same thing here."

"I don't know what you mean."

"The way Amy looked at you. You were disappointed."

River shook her head. "That's ridiculous. I hardly know her. She's just the Doctor's companion."

"I don't believe that," said Eleven. He paused. "I won't let you do it to them."

"I told you, I wouldn't hurt them."

"I'm watching," said Eleven.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. I can't even figure out where to buy it. So, I know it's been a while and my apologies for that, but I had some things come up, half marathon immediately followed by family member in the hospital among them. I also wanted to get a bit more groundwork done on this story so that I could shorten the time between updates. Also, I had some requests and I put a sort of crib sheet for all the kids in my profile, if you want. If you want something added to it, let me know. Anyway, thanks as always for reading and the reviews. Happy reading!

* * *

"Stop bleeping me!," Donna shouted, smacking aside the latest medical instrument that the Doctor had pointed at her. "I was ill, I'm better now."

The Doctor looked at the readings on on one of the clinic's medical beds. "It's as if you were never sick, though."

"Well, I was," said Donna. "I almost died. Then I got better. Funny how that works."

"No, he's right, though," added Rory. "No elevated white cell counts. We should at least be able to see that your body tried to fight off some kind of infection."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Sorry I'm not sick enough for your liking."

"When you were ill, who looked after you?," asked the Doctor.

"I don't know," said Donna. "I was sort of out of it. There were different people. Reinette did a little. The king's physician. His assistant."

"La tarte," added Zara.

"La tarte?," asked the Doctor.

Donna shook her head. "The king's new mistress. Madame de Mare. She was there."

The Doctor frowned. "You taught Zara to call someone else a tart?"

"No, she just did it on her own."

"On her own?," asked the Doctor. He looked over at Zara. "Why did you do that?"

"La tarte," said Zara.

"She's a baby, it's not like she knows what it means," said Donna.

The Doctor stared at Zara. "I don't think so."

"Then what do you think?," asked Rory.

"I don't know."

Just then, the TARDIS hummed to alert them that Chloe had woken up. Donna looked at the Doctor.

"Well, I think we're done here," said Donna, getting up off the bed.

Donna left.

"Doctor, what exactly are you worried about having happened?," asked Rory.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. I'm missing something, though."

* * *

Donna went to Chloe's nursery with Zara trailing behind her. They walked in to find that someone else was already tending to the infant.

"_So, reel me in my precious girl, come on, take me home_," John sang softly, "_because my body's tired of travelling and my love don't wish to roam. No, no._"

John looked up to see Donna smiling.

"Oh. Hi."

"No, don't stop on my account," said Donna. "You're singing one of our favorite lullabies."

"Am I indeed?," asked John, grinning. He looked back down at Chloe. "You didn't say anything."

"Are you doing that Time Lord bit where you talk to the baby?," asked Donna.

"I might be a bit," said John. "She doesn't talk much, though."

Donna motioned at Zara. "Maybe she can't get a word in."

"Yeah," John agreed, "but look at her parents. She looks like you, though. You should see Ella's baby pictures, they could be twins."

"What about the other two?," asked Donna. "That took me by surprise. I thought Zara had wandered off the TARDIS and into the eighteenth century for a minute."

"That struck me as well," said John. "I mean, when I got to your mother's house. I didn't have any way of knowing before."

Donna smiled wanly. "I'm sorry he sent you away. I shouldn't have let him="

"What's done is done, Donna. You had more important things to think that day. The Doctor did the best he could." He smiled. "Besides, things didn't turn out all that bad."

"Was it hard?," asked Donna.

John flinched internally thinking about those first days in Pete's World, longing for her, for the baby he now knew as Zara.

"Yes," he said, swallowing a bit.

"If the Doctor didn't love Rose, that means you couldn't have..." said Donna. "Were you in love with me?"

"Yeah," John admitted.

Donna struggled with what to say next.

"I understand, Donna," said John. "I know you were taken. I have your memories as well, remember?"

"It's not fair, though," said Donna.

John shrugged. "It's what happened and if it hadn't, I wouldn't have Georgiana or Donna or Ella and Josh."

Donna was about to open her mouth about the other two, but she stopped short, realizing it was probably best to let her alternate deal with that on her own. Instead she went with, "I can't believe they're called Josh and Ella. That's just weird."

John nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is. Not to mention the Ethan Croft bit."

"What's he like now?," asked Donna. "I haven't seen him in ages."

"A worse scumbag than he was then."

Donna laughed. John handed her Chloe.

"They're perfect," said John. "Just like their mother."

* * *

John headed back in the TARDIS, in search of his own Donna. He found her in the sitting room with their children.

She was scrubbing a table. It was bizarre. He had never seen her clean and there was no need for it. She just was.

"Is something going on?," asked John.

Donna looked at him. "You mean other than how we travelled to a parallel world, had to collect our daughter from eighteenth century France and are currently waiting on the results from a match to the death?"

John nodded. "Yes."

The children didn't seem to notice their argument. Ella had gratefully found a selection of Disney movies that didn't exist in their universe and was watching them. Josh was with his game and Georgiana had fallen asleep.

"I can't hear my game," said Josh.

John groaned. "If you're not careful, I'm going to toss it in the Time Vortex."

"Don't snap at him," said Donna.

"I'm not snapping! All I've heard about is this game since we left!"

"There's nothing to do here," Josh complained.

John threw his hands up. Just then, the Doctor entered.

"Oh, look it's Ten," said Donna.

"Yeah, that's me," said the Doctor. He looked at John. "I was wondering if you noticed anything unusual at Versailles."

"Other than the woman from the future and the two Time Babies?," asked John.

"Uh, yes," said the Doctor.

"No. Why?"

"I think something's happened to Donna, well, my Donna." He looked at Donna. "You're fine I suppose."

"Thanks," said Donna.

"What's happened?," asked John. "Is she alright?"

"She's perfect, actually," said the Doctor. "That's the thing."

"Right, well, I have a few questions," said Donna.

"Of course you do..." the Doctor said, dreading it.

"One, do you normally pick up teenagers to travel across time and space?"

"Well-"

"Are they usually completely psychotic?"

"Well-"

Donna motioned at John. "She pushed him overboard!"

"Overboard?," asked the Doctor.

"Off a ferry, coming back from Norway," said John. "I was in hospital for a month."

"She pushed you overboard?," he repeated.

"In all fairness, I think it was an accident," said John.

"Okay, what about when she started dating my ex-husband? Was that an accident?," asked Donna.

"Why was she dating your ex-husband?," asked the Doctor.

Donna leaned forward and whispered. "Why was she hiding in our bathroom on our wedding night?," she hissed.

"Why would she-" the Doctor paused. "Oh, so, she heard-"

"Pretty much everything," finished John.

"Oh," said the Doctor.

"Rose came when the monsters did," Ella added from the sofa.

"The monsters?," asked the Doctor. "The Silence? The ones you don't remember?"

"Well, Ella remembers them," Donna added.

The Doctor frowned. "So she's the only one who can remember them."

"What are you thinking?," asked Donna.

John sighed. "He's thinking it's worth finding out why. Or at least getting her to show us what they look like."

"You're not using my daughter for anything," said Donna.

"I wouldn't dare," said the Doctor, seriously meaning that. He remembered the reaming he'd gotten from his Donna about asking Lydia's help. "I think she should show us what they look like."

"Ella, sweetheart," said John, "could you make us a picture of the monsters?"

Ella looked pensively at Donna.

"It's okay, sweetheart," said Donna.

"There are paints and crayons in the art gallery," said the Doctor. "The TARDIS will open the door for you."

Ella nodded. Donna took her hand and they headed down the corridor.

John looked at the Doctor. "Meanwhile, you ought to see what the Oracle caught."

* * *

The Doctor was startled to see Mayantha in the room John led him to.

She looked just as his daughter on Gallifrey had. The same blonde hair, the same smile, the way her eyes sparkled.

She was different, though. Never touched by the war. John said these Time Lords hadn't even heard the word "Dalek."

"Oh, look who decided to come back," said Mickey.

"Shouldn't you be on Earth?," asked the Doctor.

"I was until I got all mixed up with your alternate self," said Mickey.

"Right, what did you bring me in here to see?," asked the Doctor.

John motioned at a tank. The Silent was inside it. "That. You just saw it."

"Right..." said the Doctor. "Is he secure in there?"

"The stun from the laser screwdriver put him out, then we put him in stasis and then a tank just in case," said Mayantha. "He should be safe there for a while."

"Why are we keeping him?," asked the Doctor.

"Well, we have to do something with him," said John.

"The question is, why do they want Time Babies?," mused the Doctor.

Mickey scoffed. "I don't know. What did those aliens want at Christmas? What did the 456 want?"

"Oh, by the way, that was the Silence," said John.

"Yeah, figured that out," said the Doctor.

"You're assuming the question is still what do the Silence want with Time Babies?," said Mayantha.

"What do you mean?," asked the Doctor.

"Okay, why they took Melody, I can see that. They had a Time Baby. Then they came all the way to Gallifrey for Lydia. All the way to a parallel world for Zara, more than once. All the way back for Georgiana. What if it has to do with you? Or my dad? Or the three of you?"

"I might know someone who can answer that," said the Doctor.

* * *

Donna of Pete's World was finding some things about this universe difficult to adjust to. There was the obvious: her double. The woman John had been in love with. The baby he had left behind. He even seemed attached to the new baby. She tried as best she could to push such thoughts out of her head. So, she started another day with the ritual that was the reason she had come here in the first place: waking Georgiana up.

She walked into the strange nursery. It was a strange mix of things: the usual baby accouterments and what John pointed out as Gallifreyan toys, apparently designed to challenge baby's intellect, even if baby was only one. There was the mural of strange creatures on the wall and the "education films" playing on the ceiling. Against the wall were two cots, one was Zara's and the other belonged to Georgiana.

Zara's was empty. She was used to that. The little girl loved to climb out of bed. Today, though, Georgiana's was empty as well.

"What? Georgiana!"

A door creaked open. She looked past it to see the next room: the Doctor and Donna's bedroom. She walked inside to see the new baby in her bassinet next to the bed. In the bed itsef, Zara and Georgiana were piled on top of the other Donna, sleeping contentedly.

"Georgiana," said Donna. "Sweetheart, come with Mummy." She reached carefully for her, not wanting to disturb the others.

The baby opened her eyes. "Not Mummy!"

"What?," asked Donna.

The other Donna stirred awake. "What? What's going on?"

"What have you done to my daughter?"

The other Donna opened her eyes and looked to the other baby. "What? Georgiana's right here."

"No, that's Zara," said Donna.

She frowned. "No, she is Zara."

Zara pointed at her mother. "Mummy." She turned and pointed at the alternate Donna. "Not Mummy."

"Zara, that's not nice to say," said the resident Donna. "Call her Donna."

Zara looked at her mother. "Donna. Doctor Donna."

"Yes, I know, but it'll make things easier."

Pete's World's Donna looked back at the baby she now realized was Georgiana. She recognized the yellow footie pajamas she had put her in the night before. She was still sleeping cotentedly, gripping another woman.

"I don't think she should be sleeping in here," Pete's World's Donna concluded.

"Well, do you have a way to stop her?," asked Donna. "I haven't found a way of stopping this one."

"Then maybe we have different parenting philosophies."

"Pardon?"

"I wouldn't allow my children to be so unruly."

"Zara is not unruly!"

"Then what would you call it?"

"I don't know. What do you call your son who's been glued to his bloody PSP since he arrived?"

"At least he doesn't have to have his way constantly!"

Just then, Ten walked in and really wished that he hadn't. Two angry Donnas was something he had hoped he would never have to face, yet they were here and they seemed ready to pounce. He picked up Zara as she held her arms out for him.

His wife turned to him. "Doctor, is Zara unruly?"

"What do you think he's going to say?!"

The Doctor swallowed. "I think Zara is strong-willed..."

The resident Donna nodded. "Strong-willed. That's what she is. Sign of intelligence."

The other Donna was livid. "How is that a sign of intelligence?"

"She knows her own mind and knows what she wants."

John entered. "Uh, what's going on?

Pete's World's Donna turned to her husband. "She thinks Josh is ill-behaved."

"Well, he has been glued to that video game."

"John! Be on my side!"

"Hi, Not Daddy!," Zara said cheerfully,

"Good morning, Zara," said John.

"You're just going to let her call you that?"

John frowned. "I don't think she means it as an insult, Donna. She has Daddy and I look like Daddy, but I'm Not Daddy. Isn't that right?," he finished, turning to grin down at Zara.

Zara giggled in delight.

"Oh, yes, she's so impossible to manage, whatever will I do with her?," the resident Donna quipped dryly.

"Right..." said the Doctor. "Anyway, we're setting off for the fight to the death. Want to come?"

"I'm not taking the babies to a fight to the death," said the resident Donna.

"Oh, right." He looked at the other Donna. "Donna?"

"Might as well," said John.

"I can watch the children," said Donna. "I don't mind."

"Excuse me," said the other Donna, hurrying out of the room.

"What do you suppose is wrong with her?," mused John.

The Doctor and Donna exchanged looks.

"Can you two help me get the girls to the kitchen?," asked Donna. "It takes forever in the morning."

* * *

The other Donna hurried into the first open door and started crying.

She hadn't been able to pick out her own baby.

* * *

Lydia awoke the next morning to see the crowds once again filling the streets for the match to the death. She dressed and went out to see her parents and River Song sharing tea.

"I should think it won't take that long," said the Oracle. "Of course, that all depends on whether the weapons provided are sharp enough. I hate nothing so much as a poorly executed fight to the death."

"You're still going through with this?," Lydia asked incredulously.

"Good morning, sweethearts!," said the Oracle. "Come have a spot of tea. It's not bad."

"And they have these amazing biscuits," said Eleven, holding one up. "It's called a Jammie Dodger."

"What is wrong with you people?," asked Lydia.

The Doctor and the Oracle looked at each other in confusion. Eleven turned back. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Lydia threw her arms up.

"They're so stodgy when they're this young," remarked Eleven.

"Fight to the death! What part of that don't you get?!"

"I'm doing it for your sake," said the Oracle.

"I don't want you to."

The door opened. Ten, John, Donna, Amy and Rory entered.

"Which Donna is this?," River asked playfully.

Donna rolled her eyes. "The one who's less likely to slap you. Or so I'm told."

"Ooh, lucky me then," said River.

"So, fight to the death, how's the planning going?," asked Ten.

"Oh, you know, I'm thinking eyes first," said the Oracle. "After that, everything's easy."

"I don't get it," said Amy. "You're always on about not hurting anyone and your sort of wife over there signs up for a fight to the death!"

"Time Ladies are a completely different matter," said Ten.

"Is that why you like Donna?," asked Amy with a smile. "The slapping reminds you of home?"

"Let's try not to read into that," said River.

Lydia shook her head. "I don't get it."

Eleven glared at River. "Do you mind? Tiny Time Lady ears are listening!"

"I'm not tiny!," Lydia protested.

Just then, the doors slid opened. It was Princess Heti and...

"Madame Kovarian," said Eleven. "It's been a long time. Can't really say I've missed you."

"S&M pirate fetish lady!," said Donna.

"What does she mean?," asked Lydia.

Eleven now turned to Donna. "Tiny Time Lady ears!"

"I left you in a cell," said Ten.

Kovarian ignored the fact that anyone else had spoken. "Three Doctors. My, my, my... I trust all the little ones are in the TARDIS. I'll have my pick of the Time Babies, won't I now?"

"I wouldn't count on it," said John.

"I wonder which would suit me best. Lydia is the full Time Lady, but little Chloe, so ready to be molded. Georgiana, so eager to please. Then again, Zara is so very, very clever. Then again-" Her gaze turned towards Donna. "So, who shall it be?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry, cliffhanger, but I promise it won't be as long a wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, especially the parts I have ripped off. Thanks for the reads and the reviews, those of you who are still with me. I'm glad you are enjoying it. So, let me know what you think and happy reading, If there are some typos, please forgive me, my power went out just as I was finishing publishing and I am having to finish on my iPhone, which presents something of a challenge. I'll try tp fix them later. Also, I am still accepting suggestions for what to call the Donnas to distinguish them from one another.

* * *

They looked up to see the Oracle was once again wielding a laser screwdriver.

"Where did you get that?," askedn Ten.

"The Master," said Eleven, rolling his eyes.

The Oracle shot it at Kovarian, causing the woman to fall to the ground. She looked at Heti.

"Run," she said simply. Heti fled the room. The Oracle looked back at the others.

"Alright, I'm going to suggest we all get the hell back to the TARDIS."

"That sounds like a really good plan," said Rory.

"Yeah, good plan," said the Doctor. "Allons-y!"

They headed out the door to see the gaggle of guards had been knocked out by Kovarian.

"Okay," said Ten, "it's two floors down and about a kilometer back."

"Right. Stairs," said Eleven. "This way!"

They hurried down the stairs, sounding like a stampede. Eleven used the sonic screwdriver to open the door on the correct level as an alarm sounded.

"That's so typical!," the Oracle shouted.

"Really! Does no one trust you anymore?!," exclaimed Eleven.

"Never mind that, just start running, stupid!," Amy shouted as she barreled out of the door first, followed by the others.

They rushed out into the maze of corridors.

"Why is this place so hard to get around?!," John shouted. "It's worse than bloody IKEA!"

Ten looked to see that River had whipped out a scanner of some sort. "I'm picking up the Old Girl's signal. Just a half a kilometer west."

"Where did you get that scanner? It's Austorelian!," asked Ten.

"Oh. Just wait, sweetie," said River.

Donna looked back to see Lydia had stopped in her tracks.

"Lydia?," she asked, doubling back. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Kovarian."

Donna scoffed. "Your mum sorted her out."

"No, she's here."

Donna looked back at the widening gap between them and the others as they headed for the safe haven of the TARDIS. "Doesn't matter. We have to keep going. When we're back on the TARDIS, we can sort it."

Lydia nodded. She was about to take Donna's extended hand when she saw one of the monsters of the Silence. She screamed as it grabbed Donna and took her away, kicking and screaming.

A door slid between them.

"Donna!," John shouted, doubling back with the others.

Ten looked at Amy and Rory. "Go back to the TARDIS. Get Donna or Mayantha to move it here."

"Okay, where is here?," asked Amy.

"I'll go with them," River volunteered. "I can pilot the ship."

"Yeah, I'd still really like to know how you can do that," said Ten.

"I was taught by the best," she said. Ten had a self-satisfied smile. "Pity you were busy that day."

Amy, Rory and River hurried off. Ten ent back with the others. Eleven and John were both trying their sonic screwdrivers on the door,

"Oh, for the love of Pythia, what's the problem?," asked the Oracle.

"I think this door is part wood," said Eleven.

"And you insisted that wasn't a design flaw!"

"What happened?," asked Ten.

"I don't remember," said Lydia. "Donna was here, then she was gone."

"Donna!," John called, banging against the door.

"Here," said the Oracle, shoving the men aside as she set the laser screwdriver. She pointed it at the door as it began burning a hole through. "Lasers do work on wood."

"Why did the Master make you that again?," asked Eleven.

"Could we discuss that later?," asked the Oracle. "Honestly, Doctor..."

* * *

Amy, Rory and River hurried back in the TARDIS. Donna ran in, Chloe in the sling, flanked by the two other babies,

"Time Babies away from the door!," shouted Rory.

"La tarte!," said Zara.

"And hello to you as well, Zara," said River, heading for the navigational controls. "Who's the baby?"

"Chloe," said Donna, shaking her head. "What are you doing?"

"The Doctor asked for the TARDIS to be moved closer," Amy explained. "We have to make a bit of an escape. Crazy eyepatch lady is there."

"She wants one of the babies," said Rory. "It didn't sound as if she cared about which one."

Zara grabbed Donna's leg. "Zara no go!"

"Oh, absolutely not," said River, surprising Donna by beating her to a response. "Here we go."

"Where's Donna?," asked Donna. "You know, the other Donna."

"They can't find her," said River.

"Oh, my God," said Donna.

"We've arrived," said River.

"How are you doing that?," asked Donna.

River looked at Donna quizzically. "You mean you don't know?"

Amy ran to the door. "Doctor, we're here!"

Eleven turned to his daughter. "Lydia, get inside the TARDIS!"

"But I-"

"Now!," Eleven growled.

Lydia grudingly obeyed, hurrying inside.

"Come here, sweetheart," said Donna.

Lydia shook her head. "It's my fault. I did it again."

"Lydia, I keep trying to tell you, you can't blame yourself for these things."

The Oracle finally burned through the door and kicked the remnants down.

They were surprised to see Donna.

"What?," asked Donna.

"What happened?," asked John. "Where did you go?"

"Where did you go?," asked Donna.

"We didn't hear you," said Ten.

Donna shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything?," asked Eleven.

"We can sort this out on the TARDIS!," Amy shouted.

"Great plan," said the Oracle. "Quickly."

The others rushed inside the TARDIS and Ten set to the navigational controls.

"Georgiana!," said Pete's World's Donna. She held her arms out. "Come to Mummy!"

Zara grabbed Georgiana by the arm. "No!"

"Zara," her own mother said sternly. "What are you doing?"

"No! Not Not Mummy!"

Donna sighed. "I get that. Yes, she's not me, but she is Georgiana's."

"No!"

River spoke. "She said 'Not Not Mummy.' That's two 'nots.'"

Eleven looked at Ten. "Did you turn off the confetti?"

"Of course he did," said Donna. She looked at Ten. "Right?"

"Well..."

"Oh, my God, you didn't! I didn't even know for certain I was pregnant with Chloe the last time!"

"Sorry, what are we talking about?," asked John.

"I'll be with you in just a tick," said Eleven, bounding over to the console, huddling with the others. The Oracle turned to John and Donna and tried to put a calm face on things.

"Zara is never wrong about these things," River said in a hushed voice. She looked at Donna. "You know it."

"Mister Pearsall," said Donna. "And Rose. What does that mean?"

"It's a talent some Time Babies are born with," said Eleven. "They can always recognize people. It helps them pick out people after regenerations, not everyone can do it."

"She hasn't regenerated, though," said Donna.

"She's not here," whispered Ten.

Donna shook her head. "Stop talking nonsense. Of course she is."

"Remember that time with Martha?"

"What time with Martha?"

"Is Martha the one who used to have a crush on you?," asked Eleven.

"With the Sontarans," said Ten. "What the Sontarans did to Martha."

Donna froze. "You mean she's a-"

"Not too loud," Eleven said. "They might be listening."

"Who are they?!"

"What's going on over there?," asked John,

"Yeah, seriously," said the other Donna. "Georgiana, come to Mummy."

Zara was still holding Georgiana.

"Rory, why don't you take the girls to the nursery?," asked Eleven. "Lydia, you go, too."

"You're sending me with the one year olds? I'm older than one!"

"Okay," said the resident Donna, "you take Zara and Georgiana. It's about time for a morning snack. There should be bananas and yogurt melts in the kitchen. Could you do that for me?"

Lydia shook her head. She looked at the ginger girls. "Come on."

Zara and Georgiana each took a hand and walked out with Georgiana.

"What the hell is going on?," asked Pete's World's Donna.

Eleven looked at Ten. Eleven looked back.

"You're not here."

"I'm not here?," asked Donna. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You've been taken by the Silence," said the Oracle.

"Taken?" She looked at John. "I'm here."

"You're not though," said Eleven. "You're really not."

"They want your children," said Ten.

John shook his head. "Sorry, I lost the thread somewhere. The kids are here."

A looked of morbid realization dawned on Pete's World's Donna's face. "They aren't here."

"You're not here," Eleven repeared.

"I still don't understand," said John.

Donna looked at her husband and sighed. "I'm pregnant."

John shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"I thought we agreed not to."

"Sorry you're so disappointed!"

"I'm not disappointed, I'm just trying to get a handle on this!"

"Could we save the arguing for later, yeah?," asked Amy. She looked at the Oracle. "If Donna isn't here, where is she?"

"She's with the Silence somewhere. Their goal was obviously to avoid detection and pull one over on us. Again."

"This has happened to you before?," asked Rory.

"Not quite," said Eleven, stopping the Oracle's answer. He cast a glance over at River as he stepped down to meet Pete's World's Donna. "Your consciousness is essentially being transmitted. We're going to rescue you, but I have to stop the signal. I don't know how much they're receiving."

Donna nodded. "Do you know where I am? Where I really am?"

"We'll find you," said Ten.

"That's a 'no,' is it?," asked Donna. She turned back to Eleven. "What else?"

"I don't know how much freedom of movement you'll be allowed," said Eleven. "I don't know if there's anything you'll be able to do to help us find you."

"Great, so all of time and space somewhere and you don't have any idea where." She snorted. "That sounds promising."

"If we aren't there in time, if you have the babies, do your best not to let them out of your sight," said Eleven. "They'll probably try to switch them for flesh duplicates."

"I'm sorry, babies?," said John.

"Yeah, sorry," said Ten.

"Stop the signal," said Donna. "That means you have to do something to me?"

"I'll make it as painless as I can," Eleven promised.

"Oh, good," said Donna. She looked at John. "John, go get Josh and Ella."

"What? Why?"

"I'm just going to tell them I'm going away for a while. Say I'm visiting a friend. They need to know something, but we don't have to tell them everything."

John was numb as he left the room. Pete's World's Donna looked up at her counterpart. "Donna, I need to talk to you."

Donna came over from the console. "Yes?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If something happens to me and I don't come back, you have to look after John and my children."

The resident Donna shook her head. "We're not the same."

"We're close enough," said Donna. "If something happens, I want my children cared for by the next best thing."

"What about their lives in the parallel world?," her counterpart asked. "What about their dad? Your parents?"

"Ethan is useless. My mum doesn't have the patience to deal with them. She's even worse than yours."

"Oi!"

"Oh, you know what I mean. They'll have John and they'll have you." She looked as she saw Josh and Ella approaching. "Promise me."

"I promise," said Donna.

Pete's World's Donna nodded. "Josh! Ella! Come here and give Mummy a hug!"

They watched as she gave farewells and reasurances to her children. Then Rory was assigned to usher them out.

"Are you alright?," she asked John.

John let out a deep breath. "I'm always alright."

Donna kissed him. "Come get me."

"Oh, you know it, Donna Noble."

She looked back at Eleven. "Okay."

He raised the sonic screwdriver at her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Donna was surprised not to feel that much discomfort as Eleven bleeped her. She awoke and gasped, realizing she was trapped in what she could only assume was a giant sunglasses case. She put her hands on it, getting a sense of exactly how confined a space she was in. She felt the babies moving around inside her, relieved at the sensation.

Then she looked down.

She was much more pregnant than she had been the last time she had looked.

Donna heard a sort of swishing noise and looked up to see Madame Kovarian looking back at her.

"Thinks he's clever does he?," asked Kovarian. "How I've loved fooling him again."

"Don't you have a hobby?," asked Donna. "Never mind. Course you do, of course I bet it involves a grown man wearing a dog collar."

Kovarian frowned. "Insubordination has a price to pay."

Donna shook her head. "Do you think I should be scared? Let me tell you something, you kinky cyclops, you're so scared of the Doctor? I've got three coming after me, two Time Ladies, two more gingers and you know, Rory." She shrugged, that last bit wasn't quite as impressive. "I'd say you were the one who should be scared."

"We've done this before," said Kovarian.

"You know what you didn't have before?," asked Donna.

"What is that?"

"Me."

Kovarian glared with her one eye and shut the viewer.

Donna looked down at her swollen belly and hoped the hell she wasn't going to have to give birth in this sunglasses case.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Okay, I know what you're thinking: that stupid girl said she was going to update and didn't! I'm really sorry because I really don't want to upset anybody who is still reading this story, but I had two family members in the hospital and spent a large part of last week in waiting rooms. Then work and then I decided to finish another story so that I could focus on this one for a while, which I hope is a winning plan. Again, my thanks to those of you still reading and if you wanted to review, that would be awesome. Thank you so much and happy reading!

* * *

At Torchwood, they were wondering where their prisoner had gone off to.

Specifically, why they had all just woken up from being unconscious with no idea of what had happened.

"Where did she go?!," shouted Jack.

"What? You think I'm hiding her?," asked Rhys.

Jack pointed at Rhys and looked at Gwen. "Why is he still here?"

Gwen shrugged. She was saved from a verbal answer as the TARDIS materialized inside Torchwood. Ten, Donna and Mickey stepped out.

"Miss me?," asked Mickey.

"We're kind of busy right now," said Jack. "Where the hell have you all been?"

"Oh, here, there," said Ten. "Let me guess, you can't find Madame Kovarian."

"And how do you know that?," asked Gwen.

"Well, we saw her, then we thought she was dead, then she kidnapped Donna," said Ten.

Ianto looked up quizzically. "Donna's here."

"The other Donna," supplied Donna.

Just then, Eleven, the Oracle and Mayantha stepped out of the TARDIS. John quickly followed.

"Hello, everyone! I'm the Doctor, this is the Oracle and together, we're the Doctoracle!," Eleven said cheerfully.

"What?," asked Rhys from his perch on the sofa as he opened a bag of crisps.

"Right. Regeneration. Someday he is going to die," Eleven said, pointing at Ten, "and then he'll look like me." He motioned at John. "He won't look like anything. He'll just be dead."

"So, you're the Doctor from the parallel world?," asked Martha.

"That's me."

Jack sided up to Mayantha. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Mayantha."

"Hands off, Jack!," John shouted.

"What?," asked Jack.

Eleven leaned in. "She's my daughter."

"What? So, she's off limits?"

"And you keep asking why you're not godfather," said Ianto.

"It's you!," said Martha. She ran over and gave John a hug. "Sorry. What do you call yourself now?"

"John."

"It's good to see you! Sorry about your wife."

"So, how long did it last with Rose?," asked Jack.

"When he left the beach," John said, frowning as he motioned at Ten.

"Crap! Sarah Jane won!," said Jack.

"Won what?," asked Donna.

"The pool. We had a pool going on how long he and Rose would stay together," Jack explained.

"You had a pool on what was happening on a parallel world?," asked Ten.

Mickey shrugged. "It was a really long trip back to Earth." He looked at John. "I gave you guys three months."

"I gave it a week," said Martha.

"A year," said Jack.

"A year?," John asked in almost shock.

Jack shrugged. "What can I say? I wanted to believe. I'm a romantic."

"Right, so Donna's missing," said Eleven, "do any of you know a Silurian with an army?"

The room was silent.

"Well, that makes things hard," said Eleven.

An alarm went off.

"What's that?," asked the Oracle.

"Oh, that would be Mels, finally showing up for work," said Ianto.

Donna looked at the CCTV screens. Madame de Mare was in the outer hallway, heading inside.

"Donna?," asked the Doctor.

"That's her. That's Madame de Mare," said Donna.

Ten looked at the screen, then Jack.

"Melody de Mare, she's been working here since January," said Jack. "Why? How do you know her?"

Donna kept staring at the CCTV screen. It changed to a picture of the Plasse.

The physician's assistant was walking away from the door.

Donna went running.

"Donna!," shouted Ten.

"Do not let Mels leave," said Jack, following Ten. "We're going to get to the bottom of this."

"Well, it's such a rarity for her to show up for something other than sex, we wouldn't want to miss her," said Ianto.

Mels walked in. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," said Ianto.

Gwen pointed a gun at her. "Hands where we can see them please."

* * *

Donna was surprising herself at how fast she was running. She was getting good at this.

"Oi! You! Stop!," she shouted.

The man kept walking.

"Stop! NOW!," she screamed.

Donna tripped, finding herself face to face with the cobblestone as she screamed. She groaned and looked up to see the man.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?," he asked.

"Donna!," shouted Ten.

The man looked up at Jack and Ten approaching.

"Donna, are you alright?," asked Ten, helping her up.

"I should be going," said the man.

"Don't you dare!," snapped Donna. She looked at her husband. "He's the one from France. The physician's assistant."

Jack grabbed him by the arms. "Sorry, what happened in France?"

"Oh, I met Casanova and Madame de Pompadour," said Donna. "Insert your own sexual fantasy."

"Oh, I will," said Jack.

"What are you people talking about?," asked the man.

"You were there! With her! Madame de Mare!"

"Mels," corrected Jack.

"Yeah, whatever," said Donna.

"Mels. She's just my girlfriend," said the man.

"What's your name?," asked the Doctor.

"Trevor," said the man.

"Mels is your girlfriend?," asked Jack, looking as sheepish as he could.

They were surprised when Trevor whipped his head around at Jack. "Why? What did you do?"

"What do you think I did?," asked Jack.

"Plenty," said Trevor, grimacing. He shook his head. "Why are you always right?"

"Who?," asked Donna.

Trevor motioned his head at his right pocket. "Right pocket. I have something in there. I think it'll get you to trust me."

The Doctor pulled a perfect cube out of Trevor's pocket. His mouth dropped.

"What is it?," asked Donna.

"The key to time." He looked up at Trevor. "Where did you get this? I scattered it in pieces across the universe!"

"I found them."

"What did you do to Princess Astra?!"

"She's not the sixth piece anymore."

"Why did you put it back together?," asked the Doctor.

"The White Guardians asked me to."

"There's only one and nobody's heard from them since the Time War!," said the Doctor.

"I am completely lost," said Donna.

"There were these Guardians of Time," said Ten. "The White Guardian sent me on a mission to find all six pieces.

Martha ran out. "Jack! There's something going on you have to see!"

* * *

They hurried back in. Ianto had cuffed Mels to a desk.

"Always with the cuffs," she sighed.

"Did you sleeo with Jack?," Trevor hissed as Jack cuffed him to the same desk.

"What do you care?"

"What do I care?!"

"Shut up!," said Gwen.

"What is it?," asked Ten.

"The gold ghosts the Silence sent," said Eleven. "They're disappearing."

"If we can track their point of origin, we might have a location on the Silence," said the Oracle.

"Find them, find Donna," said Eleven looking at John.

"Gwen, Mickey, get online," said Jack. "Try to amplify the sensors. Follow them all back to their point of origin."

"It looks like most of them are going to one set of dimensional coordinates," said Mickey.

"Most?," asked Ten.

"One exception," said Gwen.

* * *

Rose Tyler was surprised to find herself standing on the pad in the space station. She looked above her to see ships flying away. She looked across to see Madame Kovarian.

"There. That ought to do it."

"What? What happened?"

"The Bad Wolf energy. I think we've finally managed to drain it all. No more stepping through time for you. Just as well, you were starting to interfere."

"I've got to find the Doctor!," said Rose.

"No. You've let us down for the last time," said Kovarian. "You failed to get us so many Time Babies, but finally we have two. Without your help."

"What do you mean?," asked Rose. "What have you done?"

"I would tell you, but you might tell the Doctor. Don't fret. They'll all be along shortly."

"All of them?," asked Rose.

"There's some food somewhere," said Kovarian. "Enjoy Demon's Run."

Flanked by the last of the soldiers, Kovarian walked away. Rose tried to chase her down until a blast door finally slammed in her face. She heard the engines of a ship flying off.

"No!," Rose shouted, banging on the door. "No!'

"Bad Wolf."

Rose turned around. She saw a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She stared intently at Rose as her white dress seemed to flow around her.

"I thought I was alone," she said. "I'm Rose."

"Beware the path."

"What?," asked Rose. "What are you on about?"

The woman disappeared.

Rose finally realized that she was losing her mind.

* * *

Back at Torchwood, Ianto was gathering everything up in bags and starting to load them onto the TARDIS.

"Are you bringing guns?," asked Ten.

"No comment," said Ianto.

The Oracle motioned behind Ten's back for Ianto to keep loading. Ianto nodded and carried on.

"So, we have to go fight this army that is pissed off at you for some reason and has monsters you can't remember?," asked Jack.

"Pretty much," said Eleven. "My Jack did."

"Whoa, wait, there's another one of me?"

"Focus, Jack," said Ten.

"There," said Mickey. "I've got the coordinates."

Mayantha looked up at Eleven. "You're not going to like this."

Eleven looked at the screen. "Oh, of course. Where else?"

"Where?," asked Martha.

"Demon's Run," he finally answered.

There was a long pause as everyone in the room tried to sort out what that meant.

"So," said Donna, "they're unlikely to have any Michelin star restaurants, I suppose?"


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. A big thanks to anyone still reading this story, you're awesome. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

As the others planned the trip to Demons' Run outside the TARDIS, inside the ship's art gallery, Zara had discovered crayons.

Ella had returned to draw more pictures after her original assignment to draw the Silence. Once Zara had seen that attention could be gained by showing said drawings, she had decided to become an artist. Georgiana was next to her at the big round table the TARDIS had provided. Lydia sat in the corner with a sketchbook as Amy and Rory attempted to supervise. Rory was also holding Chloe as River worked on a new diary entry.

"No, no, no!," said Rory, freeing a hand to grab Georgiana as she bolted towards what looked to be a Salvador Dali with a red crayon. "Color on the paper! Not on the weird artwork!"

Amy looked up. "What is that?"

"It's the Doctor," said River. "In his fifth regeneration. See the celery?"

"What about the celery?," asked Rory.

"So," said River, "how long have you two been travelling with the Doctor?"

"A few months," said Amy. "Since Zara's birthday."

"Amy, look!," said Zara holding up her latest masterpiece.

Though Zara was enthusiastic, it was her first day at this and thus far most of her portfolio was circles with various colors that she thought best represented the subject in question.

"Look at that!," Amy said, feigning enthusiasm. "Rory, look at that!"

Rory frowned. He saw a scribbled brown circle over a scribbled blue circle. "What is it?"

Zara scowled. "Daddy!"

"It's quite obvious," said River. She looked over at Ella's drawing and stared. "Ella, are you drawing the monster?"

"The Doctor asked me to," said Ella.

"You've done a very good job," said River. "Amy, ask me what I just saw when I look away."

River looked up at Amy.

"What did you just see?," asked Amy.

River shook her head. "No idea. Why did you ask me?"

"Because you were looking at Ella's drawing," said Amy. "You told me to."

"Wait, we can't even remember the Silence in drawings?," asked Rory.

"Or photographs or videos," Lydia contributed from the corner.

"How could these things get any creepier?," asked Amy.

"Oh, Amy, dear, don't ask that," said River. She took the finished drawing from Ella. "Excuse me. I just need to show this to someone."

River walked to the console room where she was surprised to see Jack.

"River Song!," he said with a grin.

"Captain Harkness," she said with a smile, "you're looking strapping as ever."

Ten entered and saw River and Jack. "Oh, has the flirting begun already? Well, get it out of your system. We've got things to do."

River watched as John, Martha, Mickey, the Oracle, Mayantha and Eleven filed in. "This is quite a complement. Wherever are we going?"

"The usual," said Eleven. "To save the day."

"Save the ginger Time Babies," added Mickey.

"We really need those t-shirts," said John.

River watched as Donna entered. As Ten started the console, she was quickly followed by Ianto dragging in Mels and Trevor at the point of a taser.

"Is that necessary?," asked Trevor.

"What do you think we're going to do?," asked Mels.

"Stand over there," said Ianto, pointing at a segment of railing.

River froze.

"Oh, right," said Ten, "River Song, Melody de Mare and Trevor. What sort of a name is Trevor?"

"Don't ask me," grumbled Trevor.

"Ask his mother," said Mels, rolling her eyes.

"Do not bring her into this," said Trevor.

"Why not? You certainly do at every opportunity. I bet you're going to ring her first chance you get and tell her all about this."

"Incidentally, she was right about you!," said Trevor.

"Oh, my God!," said Mels. "Here we go! Again! Why don't you just move back in with your parents?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Get even more codependent!"

"Oi!," shouted Donna. "Shut it! Now!"

Mels rolled her eyes. Donna shook her head and looked back to see River frantically paging through her diary.

"River?," asked Donna. "Is something the matter?"

River looked up. "Uh, no. Everything is just fine." She put the diary away. "Uh, I did bring Ella's drawing of the Silence, though."

"Okay," said Ten, after he was done setting them in the Vortex, "first things first, who are you two?"

"Time Agents?," asked Jack. "Con artists?"

"No," said Trevor.

"Yes, con artist would involve him working," said Mels.

"This again?!," said Trevor.

"You two were in France, eighteenth century France," said Donna.

"Never been," said Trevor. "Actually once, maybe twice."

"You don't remember how many times you've been to eighteenth century France?," asked Martha.

"I've been busy," said Trevor.

"You were there, though," said Donna. She looked at Ten. "I'm not mad. They were there."

"Not mad, she says," muttered Mels.

Trevor looked at her. "Would you just shut up?!"

"Are we going to have to separate you two?," asked the Oracle. "Honestly."

John ran his hand through his hair. "I don't understand what any of this has to do with us finding Donna."

"The White Guardian," said Eleven, "what did he say?"

"Well, first, she," said Trevor.

"She told us to come to Cardiff," said Mels.

"So, this White Guardian says to go to Cardiff and you go to Cardiff?," asked Donna.

"That's sort of how it works," said Ten.

Eleven and the Oracle grumbled in agreement.

"And to get a job at Torchwood," said Mels.

They looked at Jack.

"She caught a Weevil!," he pleaded with the room. "How was I supposed to know she was on a mission from the Guardian of Time? I thought that was a fairy tale."

"Did you ask to see a CV or did you just skip straight to bed?," asked the Oracle.

"This is a nightmare," muttered Trevor.

Just then, Zara and Georgiana entered. Zara held her drawing in her hand as she toddled to Ten and pulled at his leg.

"Hello, my ginger Time Baby!," said Ten. "What do you have for me?"

She held up her picture with a broad smile.

"Oh, look!," said Ten. "It's a portrait of me! Donna! Look at that!"

"It's lovely, sweetheart," said Donna.

"Yes," said Eleven, "I love how you've done the hair."

"It's scribbles," said Mels.

River groaned. "Oh, would you please shut up? Do you have any idea how petty you sound? It's like nails on a chalkboard."

"I'm sorry, did I wander into the Zara Defense Project?," Mels said impatiently.

A hush covered the room.

"How did you know her name?," Ten demanded.

Mels looked at Trevor.

"That was part of the mission from the White Guardian," said Trevor. "To protect Zara and the rest."

"Why?," asked Ten.

"Because of the Silence. They take all of Zara's fixed points and pick at them," said Trevor.

"Pick at a fixed point long enough, it changes," said Jack. "Time would change."

"The whole universe might change," said Ten.

"That's why we've been chasing them through time," said Mels, "oh, and that stupid girl."

"Stupid girl?," asked Ten.

"Rose," said Trevor.

"Who did you think he meant?," asked Donna.

Ten sighed. "Okay, I get it, Donna."

As that discussion began yet again, River walked back into the corridor, leaving behind the activity of the console room. She pulled out the diary again and started paging through it frantically.

"Come on, come on, where are you?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lydia. She looked up.

"Yes, Lydia, how are you?"

"Fine," she said. "Problem?"

"I don't remember this."

Lydia frowned. "You don't remember this?"

"That's him and that's me, but I don't remember any of it." She edged towards Lydia. "Did you ever see my seccond incarnation?"

They were then joined by Eleven and the Oracle.

"What are you doing here? And there?!," he said motioning back at the console room.

"I don't know!," said River. "I don't remember this."

"We're on the edge of a serious paradox here," said the Oracle.

"You should drop me off somewhere," said River.

"They'll want to know why and I can't tell them who you are," said Eleven. "And I'm guessing that I don't want to know who Trevor is."

"You really shouldn't," said River. "Even if you don't, you seem to be forgetting one thing."

"Tart!"

Eleven and the Oracle parted as they saw Zara. She frowned at River. "Tart."

"Oh, right," said Eleven.

"The ever prescient ginger Time Baby," said the Oracle. "Speaking of which, what did Zara ever do to you?"

River shook her head. "It's very complicated."

Zara frowned at them. "Mummy!," she shouted.

Donna hurried in the corridor with Georgiana at her side. "What is it, my love?"

Zara held her arms out to be picked up. Donna smiled and took her in her arms. She looked at the gathering in the corridor.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," they all said too quickly.

Donna wrinkled her brow at them and then left with the girls. The Time Lords and River turned back to each other.

"Okay," said the Oracle, "here's the plan-"

"Right, here's the plan," said Eleven. "We get them to lock up Mels and Trevor. That way there's no chance of Mels and River interacting and creating a paradox. Then all we have to do is rescue the parallel Donna from where she's being held by the army of the Silence, defeat them and their forces throughout history, find my TARDIS and somehow create a path back to our own dimension. Simple."

"So," said the Oracle, "I was going to say we get them to lock Mels up and then we have to find a way to get some intelligence on Demon's Run."

"I know that!," said River. "I know a man who owns a bar very near there."

"Good," said Eleven, "let's go."

"What do I do?," asked Lydia.

"You know," said Eleven, waving his hands, "the stuff you normally do."

"And don't mention anything to Donna or the others about Mels."

"I'm not stupid!," Lydia said exasperatedly. "I can do stuff!"

Her parents didn't respond as they went back in the console room.

* * *

Business had been slow for Dorium Maldovar as of late. If there was one thing a fat, blue bartender didn't want, it was a slow week.

As he looked up at his latest customer, Dorium realized he would have preferred slow. "Doctor Song," he said with dread.

River smiled as she sat down at the small table across from him. "Hello, Dorium. How have you been?"

"I didn't invite you to stay."

"I didn't ask. Anyway, I'm looking for a bit of help. You must have heard about what happened on Tivoli."

Dorium scoffed. "I suppose that was your man."

"No, not my man, anyway they all went back to Tivoli except for one. It's the one I'm interested in."

"I wouldn't know about it."

"No, it was nearby here and I thought if anyone knew, it would be you obviously."

Dorium leaned forward. "I want no part of it."

"Oh, look!," said Eleven. "There's a Dorium here as well!"

Dorium looked up. Eleven, the Oracle and Jack had joined them.

"You never said he was here!," he said pointing a stubby, blue finger at Eleven.

"I never said he wasn't."

"Now," said Eleven, "Demon's Run. We need some information. How many troops, what sort of defenses, weak spots."

"None."

"Every place has a weak spot," said the Oracle.

"No one is there," said Dorium. "The whole base cleared out, weeks ago. Took my best customers with it."

"Why did they leave?," asked Eleven.

"No one knows. Not a word. Except..."

"Except?," River prodded.

"There was a rumor that the Donna Noble was there, a prisoner of the Silence. I don't know much, the soldiers weren't chatty about it."

"Then why did they tell you?," asked Jack.

He looked up. "People trust me. The most important woman in the universe arrives and it's the sort of thing they can't stand to keep to themselves."

"Any idea where they took her?," asked the Oracle.

"No," said Dorium.

"Any idea what I'm going to do to you if you're lying to me?," asked the Oracle.

Dorium looked at River. "Who is she?"

"She's a Time Lady," said River. "That makes her your worst nightmare. Believe me."

The Oracle leaned forward. "We're going to need everything you have on Demon's Run."

"And why should I help you?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to give a very scary answer, but River already had one of her own.

"Because of the poison I put in your drink," she said, smiling at Dorium.

"What is wrong with you?!," the Oracle spat.

She looked to Eleven, but she could see in his eyes the wheels were already in motion.

"If they were just going to leave, why would they send someone there?," he mused. "And who did they send there?"

* * *

Dinner time. Donna went in search of her suddenly huge brood. In under a month, she had gone from having to keep up with just Zara to just Zara and Chloe. Then to Zara, Chloe, Georgiana and Lydia. Then it had become Zara, Chloe, Georgiana, Lydia, Josh and Ella. She hoped that when they found her counterpart, she might have a bit more help with this. She found Josh and Ella first, they were watching a film. She then began the search for Zara and Georgiana and found herself stumped after a few rooms. She inquired to the TARDIS and the ship let her know the children were in the art gallery.

Donna walked in finding Zara, Georgiana and Lydia. They were joined by Trevor who was petting Esther as the dog laid on his lap.

"Mummy!," said Zara.

Donna crossed her arms. The TARDIS hadn't mentioned Trevor. "I thought we locked you up."

"You did. The TARDIS let me go." He paused. "Mels is still confined if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, that is a relief," said Donna. She sat down next to Zara. "What are we drawing now?"

Zara showed her a big blue scribble, reminiscent of a rectangle. "TARDIS!"

"That's great, love," said Donna, giving her a kiss. "I bet the Old Girl loves it."

The ship hummed in the affirmative as Zara giggled. Donna looked back at Lydia.

"You've been sketching away all day, miss," said Donna. "Is there a big project?"

Lydia shrugged. "Just some pictures of Gallifrey."

Donna thought how she would love to see those. It seemed that Time Lords didn't feel the need to have picture postcards or family portraits, so photographic evidence of her husband's home world was limited. Sketches of a parallel world would be worth a look. She tried to think of a way to get the girl to open up and show them.

"Could we see?," asked Trevor, saying what Donna had wanted to.

Lydia shrugged. She came over with the sketchbook and started flipping through. "This is the house. The garden."

"Are those flutterwings?," asked Donna. "I've only ever seen them on Zara's wall. Well, obviously."

"Yes," said Lydia, "there's always a new flock in the morning. The mountains, where my grandfather is most of the time. That's him. My grandmother. The Temple of the Citadel."

Lydia kept flipping and naming things. Donna watched silently, then put her hand over Lydia's before she could just give another sketch a dismissive flip.

"Lydia, why do you have a sketch of my Year Four teacher?"

Donna looked up to see that Trevor had just met her eyes.

"That's odd," he said, "because I was just about to ask Lydia why she had sketched the White Guardian."

They both turned to look at the girl at the same time.

"That's a sketch of my mother's fourth regeneration."

All three of them looked at each other.

"Okay," said Donna, "this is getting weird."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who and once again if you are still reading this story, you are awesome. I can't emphasize that enough. Thanks to my reviewers, you are also awesome. I'm glad you like it. Anyway, please, please let me know what you think and enjoy. Happy reading!

* * *

Mrs. Smith was a well liked if unusual teacher. She had arrived at Cavendish Primary School on the first day of the autumn term precisely thirty minutes before the morning bell rang with a letter from the Minister for Education that said she was to teach one of the Year 4 classes. This was unusual because up until then Mrs. Henley was going to teach that particular class and as it turned out had won the lottery the night before.

Everyone in the school knew she had one favorite student and that was Donna Noble, but nobody could ever figure out why. Of course everyone knew who Donna was, how could they not? First, she was ginger and there were only a handful in the entire school. Second, she was a troublemaker. The very first day of reception she was sent home for biting. She did well on exams, but Donna was never very interested in her coursework. Not to mention the constant fighting with that other girl, Nerys. Hardly a week passed by where she wasn't sent to see the Head Teacher for something that happened with Nerys or some child that had teased her about her freckles or hair color. Except when she was in Mrs. Smith's class. Donna's former teachers often inquired about this peculiar statistic, but Mrs. Smith said she had no idea what they meant.

Geoffrey and Sylvia thought that Donna must have been hiding the notes from the teacher. They had also had the phone line checked three times to make certain it was working properly since the school hadn't rung.

So, it was with some trepidation that they went in October to the first Parents' Evening. They had never made it this long without meeting one of Donna's teachers, a conference was usually called in the first two weeks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Noble, what a pleasure it is to meet you." She smiled broadly as she shook hands. "I have so been looking forward to this."

Geoffrey and Sylvia exchanged puzzled glances.

"Please, do have a seat."

Geoff and Sylvia sat in two chairs set up on the other side of Donna's desk. Mrs. Smith sat.

"To tell you the truth," began Sylvia, "I'm surprised we haven't met before."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Well, you must have heard about Donna's problems..." said Geoff. "I know teachers do like to chat."

"What problems does Donna have?," she asked.

"Her behavior for one," said Sylvia. "It's atrocious. I can't reason with her. It's all my husband's fault. He takes her to see West Ham every week, lets her behave like a proper hooligan."

"She is spirited," said Mrs. Smith. "I do delight in that."

Sylvia shook her head. "I tell you, that girl will never find a husband."

"You might be pleasantly surprised or then again, not pleasantly surprised," said Mrs. Smith. "Some men like a spirited woman."

"She bosses people about," Sylvia lamented.

"That's a skill that she may find useful," said Mrs. Smith.

Sylvia sighed. "Well, you may as well stop sugar coating it and give us the bad news. Donna's marks."

"Don't be defeatist," said Geoff.

"What am I supposed to think, Geoffrey? Donna never does well." She looked back at the teacher. "So? Out with it."

"Well, as much as I hate to dispel your predictions, Mrs. Noble, Donna's doing quite well." She brought out a manila folder. "I have some of her work here. She's done well in maths and English. She's really taken a keen interest in astronomy. Look at her latest art project."

Mrs. Smith showed Donna's parents an acrylic of the stars as seen by Donna. Deep blue sky, lots of colorful planets, yellow stars everywhere, a rocket with a ginger pilot.

Sylvia shook her head yet again. "This would be my father's influence."

"Oh, yes, Donna has mentioned her grandfather. Wilfred, yes?" Geoffrey nodded. "I wouldn't mind meeting him."

"It's no good her dreaming like this all the time," said Sylvia, putting the painting down.

Mrs. Smith considered the painting. "Well, I grant you some bits are inaccurate. A purple planet could never exist around a yellow star. I did try to talk her out of having only yellow stars. Obviously, the rocket ship is not ideal, but as far as primary school work goes, I think it's quite good."

Sylvia looked at Geoffrey. Neither of them had any idea what the woman was talking about. Sylvia turned back to the teacher.

"Mrs. Smith, I know my Donna and it's no use gushing over her. I know what she's capable of. It's no use letting her dream, she's got to get practical."

"She's nine," said Mrs. Smith in disbelief.

"If we don't stop it now, then it never will," said Sylvia.

"I hope it never does."

"You don't have children, do you?"

"No, I used to," said Mrs. Smith.

"What does that mean? 'You used to?'," Sylvia asked perturbed.

"I had four children," said Mrs. Smith, her voice a millisecond from cracking. "I lost them all."

"All four?," asked Geoffrey. "I'm so sorry for you and your husband."

She shook her head. "We're estranged. He's a good man and I love him, but after the children died there was nothing to talk about anymore."

"All the same," said Sylvia, trying to regain control, "I know what's best for Donna."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Noble, I don't think you do. I think you might find yourself in for the most terrific shock of your life when you discover what your daughter is capable of."

* * *

Donna, Trevor and Lydia quickly set into the console room.

"We've got a problem," said Trevor.

"I'll say," said Ten. "Didn't we lock you up?"

Trevor rolled his eyes. Lydia opened her sketchbook to the picture of the Fourth Oracle.

"It's a drawing," said Eleven.

"It's my Year Four teacher," said Donna.

"It's the White Guardian," said Trevor.

The Oracle looked at the Doctor. "Your wife is dead, isn't she?"

Ten shook his head. "She died when Gallifrey burned, Donna. She was in the Time Lock. You must have her mixed up with someone."

"You think I get my Year Four teacher mixed up with people?," asked Donna.

"I can't even remember my Year Four teacher," said Eleven.

Donna pointed a finger at the drawing. "This was Mrs. Smith. She was my favorite teacher. I had the desk at the front of the class for the only time in my life. I used to come early just to hear her talk. I stayed after."

Ten rubbed his eyes. "You cannot remember her, Donna. Everything she ever did is gone. This is not your teacher."

"She wasn't gone when I met her on Athena Five," said Donna. "Or Zeus Five, or whatever they decided to call it."

"They're calling it Gender Neutral Five," said Trevor.

"Not really a lyrical name," said Ten. Trevor nodded in agreement.

"Well," said Eleven, "normally I might agree about the time lock, but Donna's not a normal human being, is she? She's special. She's the Most Important Woman in the Universe, all of them."

"What did she say to you?," the Oracle asked Donna.

Donna shrugged. "Lots of things. She was always telling me things." She grabbed Ten's arm. "She told me to turn left."

"What?"

"The last time I saw her, end of summer term, she said she was going away. She had on this weird outfit, I thought she was going to a fancy dress party."

"Big purple hat?," asked Eleven.

"Yeah, anyway, I was heading home and she told me to remember to turn left. I thought it didn't make any sense because that wasn't how I went home."

"Okay, so what does the Oracle want with a nine year old Donna?," asked Eleven. He looked at Trevor. "Why all the intervention on her behalf?"

"She didn't say," said Trevor.

"Then why did you agree?," asked Ten.

"I have my reasons," said Trevor.

The Torchwood team appeared with River and Mayantha.

"So," said Jack, "Demon's Run. We doing this or what?"

"Right," said Ten. He looked at Eleven. "Shall I go?"

Eleven sighed. "I may as well. If you've done Demon's Run once, you've done it a thousand times."

"Hopefully, we skip the Headless Monks and the Flesh baby this go," said the Oracle.

"What?," asked Trevor.

"Never mind," said Eleven. "Geronimo!"

Eleven headed for the door. Ten leaned over to Donna. "Is that what I say in the future, you think? 'Geronimo?' I don't know that I like that much."

Donna patted him on the arm as Trevor could no longer resist the urge to snort. Ten looked up at him severely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking of something else," said Trevor. "Definitely not laughing at the Geronimo thing."

* * *

Rose Tyler had been alone at Demon's Run for days, maybe weeks. She had lost count. There was nothing to do, when the soldiers evacuated they had taken most everything with them. There were some futuristic trashy magazines that she went though even though she had no idea what was going on. Kovarian was right, there was some food and water. Rose tried to ration it as best she could, but she didn't know how or when or even if she was leaving.

She was sitting by one of the huge observation windows when she heard a sound. An unmistakable sound. For the first time, though, she wondered if she should feel relief or fear.

Regardless, she rushed to the catwalk overlooking the main cargo bay and waited for the door to open.

Out stepped Jack. Rose had a flash of what had happened at that big house. She had killed him. Slowly, the pieces of what she had done were coming back to her and she didn't like it. They seemed different now. Those actions seemed as if they should belong to someone else. Martha quickly followed along with a curly haired woman Rose didn't know. Then Mickey and Ianto, finally joined by a man in a bow tie and another tall, blonde woman.

"So," said the blonde woman, "Demon's Run looks the same in any universe, doesn't it?"

"Bad Wolf."

Rose looked behind her. It was the dark-haired woman again in the white gown.

"Who are you?," Rose said anxiously.

"Your path is ending," she said.

"What? What's that mean?"

"Your path ends at Trenzalore."

"What's that mean? Does it mean I'm dying? What? Tell me!," she screamed.

"Did anyone else hear that?," asked the curly haired woman.

"Ianto, Mickey, guard the TARDIS," said Jack. "Come on."

Rose watched as they spread out. She started running. If only she could find the Doctor, explain things to him. He would understand, wouldn't he? He would see now that things were better without the kids and Donna dragging him down. She ran until she found a door she couldn't open and did an about face to find the man with the bow tie. She grabbed a bit of piping off the floor.

"Who are you?," she said.

"There's no need for that-"

"I don't know about that. What are you doing with the TARDIS?"

"I stole it. Well, no not that one."

"Who are you? Where's the Doctor?"

"I am the Doctor."

"No, you're not."

"Well, I am."

The Oracle ran in. "Okay, mad girl with the piping."

"The Doctor would know me!," Rose spat. "He loves me!"

"Oh, you're her!," said Eleven. He looked at the Oracle. "Rose Tyler! Mad girl!"

The Oracle narrowed her eyes. "Martha said you were blonde."

"Are you really talking about my hair?"

"Well, if you could see it from here, you would be as well," said the Oracle. She looked at Eleven for confirmation.

"Yes, it appears to be three or more colors. I haven't had a chance to count properly with you waving that piping about."

"Who the hell are you two and what have you done with the Doctor?!"

The Time Lords exchanged glances.

"Is she seriously asking us what we did?," asked the Oracle. "The girl who stole our TARDIS and has been tossing Time Babies everywhere?"

Rose lunged at her with the piping. Eleven and the Oracle made a quick jump aside. She followed them and made another swipe at the Oracle.

"What is wrong with you, mad, hitty girl?!," spat Eleven as he ducked another hit of the piping.

"What would I give for a cricket bat?!," shouted the Oracle.

"You go behind her!," said Eleven.

"I can hear you!," said Rose.

Eleven watched as Martha approached from behind. She wacked Rose on the back of the head with the butt of the futuristic rifle the Torchwood people were carrying. Rose fell to the ground like a sack of concrete, the piping clattered beside her.

"Oh, Martha, thank you," said the Oracle.

"The Doctor was in love with that?!," Eleven shouted incredulously, pointing at Rose on the floor.

Martha shrugged and bent down next to Rose. "Still alive. She's going to have a nasty concussion."

"Who would notice?," asked the Oracle.

* * *

Jack carried Rose over his shoulder into the TARDIS.

"What the hell happened?," asked Ten.

"Martha hit her," said Jack as Martha came in behind.

"Oh, good on Martha," said Amy.

Ten shot Amy a look that clearly disapproved of whacking Rose on the head.

Amy shrugged. "What do you want? She killed Mister Darcy!"

Donna entered the console room with Zara. The girl grabbed at her leg.

"Bad Wolf," she said.

Donna bent down and scooped Zara in her arms. The girl turned and clung to her tightly.

"It's okay, Zara, she's not going to be hurting anyone," said Jack.

"Rory, give me a hand," said Martha.

Rory left with Martha and Jack. Ianto popped his head in.

"There's no one else here, the place is completely empty. Mickey and Mayantha are going through the computers now, looking if there's any sign of where they took Donna."

"Where's John?," asked Donna.

"We discovered a clinic of some sort. They left behind most of the equipment. It's where we think they were keeping her."

Ten turned to Donna. "I should go have a look."

"Be careful," said Donna.

"I'll go with, keep an eye on him," said Amy.

* * *

Ianto pointed them in the direction of the clinic room. John was hunched over a broken console, trying to put the device back together.

"Find anything?," asked Ten.

"Well, I don't know if I've found anything, but I have found something. This bit over here," he said motioning at a pod, "that's where they kept Donna attached to the Flesh. Monitoring station over there, they smashed it. I can't find any of their readings."

"If we got it working again, we might be able to see how long she was held here," said Ten.

"Yes, I did think of that you know," John snapped.

"What do you mean how long?," Amy asked, trying to ease the tension.

"The Silence use time travel," said Ten. "Donna might have been gone for days or weeks or-"

"I would really prefer not to think of that right now," said John.

They stood awkwardly.

"Can I help?," asked Ten.

"No, thanks."

Ten cleared his throat. "Why don't I go take a look at the main computer core? See if I could upload the data from there?"

"If you think it will help," John said tersely.

Ten left. Amy walked over to John.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Do you have an advanced degree in fifty first century computers?," asked John.

Amy shook her head even though John couldn't see. "I was thinking more along the lines of holding a spanner or something."

John sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just-" he smacked his hand against the side of the console, "this damn thing."

"So," said Amy, "you're the Doctor's Duplicate. What does that make you? His son?"

John snorted. "I prefer to think of myself as a brother he doesn't like very much."

"Where do you get that from?"

"He sent me into exile because I was dangerous," said John pulling out some futuristic wiring and twisting it back together. "Do you believe that? I'm the dangerous one."

"Why did he say that?," asked Amy, sitting down beside him.

"Because I killed the Daleks. Nothing he hasn't done. Nothing Rose hasn't done and I did it for Zara. He doesn't seem to get that." He replaced the wiring behind the panel. "I get that it wasn't ideal, I really do, but I was also trying to save reality at the time and meanwhile, the woman who was supposed to fix me pushed me overboard, which is not an expression, was sacked from Torchwood for trying to cross dimensions, then began working for the Silence where she has genetically manipulated my offspring, was a party to a plan to kidnap ten percent of the Earth's children and began dating Donna's ex-husband. That last one isn't really dangerous, but it's not great, either."

The console beeped into life as Ten returned.

"Did that do anything?," he asked.

"Yes," said John. Amy had to smile at the look of annoyance on John's face as the screen flickered to life. "So, let's see."

Ten leaned forward almost edging John and Amy out of the way. "No medical records per se, but they did transmit all the data somewhere before they trashed the hard drive."

John leaned down. "Coordinates over in the Epnorazi system."

"Trenzalore," said Ten. "That must be where they've taken Donna. Find her, rescue her, all in a day's work."

Ten looked up to see John's look of foreboding. Amy turned back.

"What is it?," asked Amy.

"There is one slight complication with that," said John.

"So, a slight complication in addition to you travelling from another universe, your wife being kidnapped by the Silence, Rose somehow being able to step through time and the White Guardian possibly being my wife who also may not be dead and happened to be Donna's favorite primary school teacher?," asked Ten.

"Yes," John answered.

Ten looked at Amy as he widened his eyes. "Can't wait to hear this."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thank you so much to those of you still reading this! You're awesome! And thanks for the reviews! Rose fans, if any of you are still here, I'm warning you about this chapter. Anyway. thank you so much and happy reading!

* * *

Ten, John and Amy found Eleven back in the central communications area with the Oracle. Mayantha and River were working on that console which had been similarly trashed.

"We found out where they sent them," said Ten.

"Excellent!," said Eleven. "Then we can just head over there and-"

"Trenzalore," said John.

"Oh," said Eleven. He exchanged glances with the Oracle. Mayantha looked stricken.

"What happens at Trenzalore?," asked Amy.

"Well," said Eleven, "just this sort of prophecy thing."

"The prophecy of the Silence," the Oracle said with irritation.

On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely or fail to answer, a Question will be asked, a question that must never, ever be answered," said Eleven. "Silence will fall when the question is asked."

"Must fall," said the Oracle.

"It's will fall," said Eleven.

"We've been over this a thousand and two times, it could be a translation error. "It could be must fall."

"What's the difference?," asked Amy.

"Exactly! Thank you, Amy!," said Eleven.

"The difference is significant," said the Oracle, "one of them implies you have a choice in the matter. The other implies we're pretty much doomed."

"I like being doomed!," Eleven said sharply.

"What's the question?," asked River.

"It's not important," said Eleven.

"Everywhere I've been, people have been telling me 'Silence will fall'," said Ten. "Now I finally get the second half of that and you tell me that the question is not important."

"The first question, the oldest question, hidden in plain sight," said the Oracle.

"What is it?," asked Ten.

Eleven looked sheepish. The Oracle looked at him sharply.

"Doctor who," said Eleven.

"What?," asked Ten in disbelief.

"What?," John echoed, his voice squeaking.

"Doctor who?," asked Amy. "What does that mean? Is it about you? You're just the Doctor."

There was a long pause. Amy looked between the three men.

"Your name is the Doctor."

"Yes," said Ten.

Eleven eyed Ten. "See, that always puzzled me. Why it was about my name. My name's not significant. I've never done anything with that name, nobody's even called me by it in years, not even my own parents."

"What are you saying?," asked John.

Eleven edged up to Ten. "Have you ever put your name on something significant?"

John looked over at Ten.

"No, it couldn't be that," said Ten. "That's impossible."

"It's not impossible," said John. "The Master got out."

"He was fob watched," Ten countered.

"What about the Oracle then?," asked John.

"She was out before-"

"Sorry, what are we talking about?," asked Eleven.

"Yes, I think I'd like to know," said the Oracle.

"The Time Lock," said John.

"It's impossible," said Ten. "I'm the only one that can undo it."

"No, well, presumably I could," said Eleven. He pointed at the Oracle. "She could, John could and of course, Donna-"

"No, Donna couldn't," said Ten.

"What do you mean Donna couldn't?," asked the Oracle.

"She doesn't know your name?," asked Eleven.

The Oracle's jaw dropped. "You cad!"

Amy looked at Ten. "You have a real name and Donna doesn't know it?"

River smiled as she shook her head. "You are in so much trouble."

* * *

"You're awfully helpful," said Donna.

All of the children were in the TARDIS kitchen. Donna had made dinner. Trevor put plates in front of Josh, Ella and Lydia. Donna looked back and Zara and Georgiana's plates.

"Oh, I forgot the banana-"

Donna looked to see Trevor pulling a two bananas out of a cupboard and getting a knife. He began slicing them up.

"Thanks," said Donna.

"Happy to help," said Trevor.

"You're good with them," said Donna. "Do you have children?"

Trevor smiled. "No. I just came from a big family." He put the plates down on Zara and Georgiana's high chairs. "I was one of the older kids. We had to help out a lot."

Donna smiled and handed him a plate. "That sounds nice, having some help. I mean, Amy and Rory help, the Doctor tries but he's... himself."

Trevor sat down. "Well, Zara could help when she gets older."

"God, I don't know that I see myself having that many children," said Donna.

"Don't you want more?," asked Ella.

"Well, one or two more. I'm actually supposed to have two. but I don't think more are in the cards." Donna turned her attention to Lydia. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm always quiet," said Lydia.

"Come on. Penny for your thoughts," said Donna.

Lydia looked anxiously at Trevor. "How do you know Mels?"

"She's been my friend a long time," said Trevor.

"Not a very good friend apparently," said Donna.

Trevor rolled his eyes.

"All I'm saying is you deserve better than someone who steps out on you," said Donna.

"I've already heard this."

"Well, not from me."

Trevor opened his mouth as Ten rushed in the room, looking slightly out of breath.

Josh sighed. "Did you run from something silly again?"

"What?," asked Ten. He turned to his wife. "Donna, may I speak to you?"

Before she could reply, they heard the sound of footsteps down the hall.

"Oh, don't you dare outrun me, pinstriped man!," Amy shouted.

She hurried in with River.

"You too, now?," Ten asked River.

"No, I just don't like to miss when she slaps you, it's too much fun."

"He has a name," said Amy.

Donna frowned. "Yeah."

"No, some secret Time Lord name," said Amy.

The Oracle rushed in. "Have they told you?!"

"What? Like a nickname?," asked Donna.

"Like his real name," said the Oracle. "Like the ones Time Lords share when they get married." She motioned at the ginger Time Babies. "Particularly before they have children!"

Zara and Georgiana looked up plaintively at Ten.

"Is it something really embarassing? Like Marion?," asked Donna.

"Why would it be Marion?," asked Ten.

"Why would it be the Doctor?," asked Donna. She looked back at River as she worked at the counter. "Are you fixing yourself a plate?"

River looked as if she had been scolded. "You made Chicken Tikka Masala."

Donna shook her head. "It's from a packet."

"A packet?!," asked River.

"From Tesco."

"Tesco?!" She paused. "The samosas as well?"

"Do I look as if I have time to make samosas?"

River shook her head. "I can't bloody believe this."

"Wait, do the Silence want to know your name?," asked Trevor.

"I'm sorry, could I just talk to my wife?," asked Ten.

Trevor snorted. "On your head be it."

Zara and Georgiana laughed. Ten shook his head and grabbed Donna's hand. He dragged her to their bedroom which thankfully appeared nearby and the doro shut behind him.

"You haven't told me your name?," asked Donna.

Ten shut the door. "It's not what you think."

Donna crossed her arms. "What is it then, sunshine? Because I have to tell you what I'm thinking is pretty bad."

Ten sighed. "It's losing something in the translation. English is just imprecise for Time Lords sometimes."

"Hence wibbly wobbly timey wimey?," asked Donna.

"Remember, I told you about the Moment?"

"Of course I do," said Donna, shaking her head. How could she forget? He had told her everything after Midnight.

"I had to put a Time Lock on it. It's psychic, just like the TARDIS controls. So, I locked it with my name."

"But then anybody who knew your name-"

"A name isn't what you think. Not for a Time Lord. There's what we're called that's part of it, what we choose to call ourselves, that's another part and then there's something intangible. Our essence, who we really are."

"I don't know who you really are?," asked Donna.

"No." Ten took her hand in his. "You do, Donna. You really do, but you need all the pieces to open the Time Lock."

Donna shook her head. "You think I want to open the Time Lock?"

"No, of course not. I don't want you forced in a position where you can."

"Is that what this is about? The Time Lock? How can that be?"

Ten shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

"So," said Eleven, "we know the Silence are holding Donna at Trenzalore where I am probably going to die. We just need to know where and when. Ianto!"

Eleven was holding a meeting in the sitting room. Seeing as the meeting was led by him, it had gone on quite a while. Jack and Ianto were falling asleep and now the Time Ladies were starting to drop out.

Ianto stirred. "Sorry, what?"

"You're meant to be taking notes."

"That was hours ago. Don't you ever sleep?," Ianto complained, rubbing his eyes.

"Plenty of time to sleep when I regenerate. Now, what else do we know?"

"That you're an idiot?," asked the Oracle.

"Other than that. Mayantha, what about you?"

"Madame Kovarian definitely needs a new outfit," said Mayantha.

"True," said the Oracle.

"Come on! We need to figure out where Donna's being held," said Eleven. "Is that all you lot have to offer? Sarcastic remarks? Jack?"

"I would make a sex joke, but I'm too tired," said Jack.

"Maybe we should ask the hitty girl," said the Oracle.

Eleven scoffed. "You think she knows anything?"

"What about the Silent?"

They all turned to see Lydia had spoken. She was sitting in the corner.

"Lydia, I didn't realize you were there," said Eleven.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed," said Lydia.

"What Silent?," asked Jack.

Ianto looked at his hand. "The one we imprisoned in the TARDIS."

"You wrote it on your hand?," asked Eleven. He looked at the Oracle. "He's good. When we get back, let's find one just like him."

"Take it to Trenzalore and release it," said Lydia. "If we follow it, it's probably going to go find others like it."

"But nobody can remember them," said Jack.

"Ella can remember them," said Lydia.

"Ella!," said Eleven. "Of course! Our secret weapon!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Jack, sitting forward, "Donna's not going to let you take her daughter-"

"The other Donna's daughter," said Ianto.

Jack shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Either way, she's not letting her go hunting for monsters."

"Well, put something on it, like a camera or something," said Lydia.

"Put something on it?," asked Eleven. "You want me to pin a camera on it?"

Lydia nodded. "Yeah. That's the idea."

* * *

Amy walked into the room where Rose was being held. Rory was by the door, sitting by some sort of console with medical readings on it.

"What are you still doing here?," asked Amy.

Rory shrugged. "I'm watching her until Martha's had a nap. I got first shift."

Amy nodded as she approached closer to Rose. "Bet you miss watching Chloe now."

"Well, she's cried less," said Rory.

"Well, she's not awake yet, is she?," asked Amy. She looked back at Rory. "And Donna hasn't gotten to her."

Just then, Rose stirred and groaned.

"Oh, my head," said Rose. She blinked a few times to get her eyes open. She looked up at Amy and Rory. "Where am I?"

"On the TARDIS," said Rory.

Rose sat up. "What? Who are you two? Doctor! Doctor!"

"Shh! You'll wake everybody up!," said Rory.

"What do you mean who are we? We were there when you killed Mister Darcy! Though, your hair was mostly one color then."

"Why is everyone talking about my hair?"

"Have you seen it?," asked Amy.

Rose stood. "I don't have to take this. I'm going to go see the Doctor- the proper Doctor- right now."

Rose walked forward and into a force field, landing on the floor on her bum.

"What was that?!," Rose spat.

"Force field. Martha didn't really trust you and well, Jack was the only other one here and you killed him so..." Rory said with a shrug, "...the opinion of the room was pretty much against you."

Rose grit her teeth. "I want to speak to the Doctor now."

"Hey, you don't get to go around making demands! We have been cleaning up the mess you made for days and now Donna is missing!"

"She is?"

Amy groaned. "Other Donna. You're not rid of her."

"God, I almost forgot there's two of them."

"Yeah, she sort of came after you when you kidnapped her baby!," said Amy. "People have a tendency to do that."

"They followed me? From the parallel universe?"

"The other Doctor, the other other Doctor, the Oracle, Mayantha, Josh and Ella," said Amy.

"Yeah," said Rory, "the opinion of the TARDIS is pretty much against you at this point."

The ship hummed severely to confirm this.

* * *

Donna loved bedtime.

It wasn't that she tired of the children- she definitely got tired, that was for certain, it wasn't relief. It was simply that bedtime was some of the closest she got to be with Zara. She was still working into Chloe's bedtime routine and a newborn was different: just rocking in the chair nearest her cot and giving her the last feed of the night. Or the first depending on how she chose to look at it. She sang softly until Chloe fell asleep and it was time to put her in her cot.

As soon as she had, the TARDIS hummed to let Donna know that Rose was awake. Since the TARDIS didn't use words to communicate, Donna got the impression the Old Girl meant "that blonde idiot."

That was new. She didn't know that time machines could be catty.

She made her way down the corridor and walked in. Amy and Rory were there, but froze as soon as they saw Donna.

Rose looked up. "It's you."

"My daughters. You've been trying to take my daughter from me. I want to know why."

"I-"

"Don't play the daft blonde with me. It's not cute anymore. You looked for her in a universe that had collapsed. You have always been after her. You are the monster of her nightmares. Do you have any idea what I would do to the monster from my daughter's nightmares?"

Rose shrugged. "I made a deal."

"What sort of a deal?," asked Donna.

"To get back to the Doctor. Okay?"

"No, not okay..." said Rory.

"Look, maybe it wasn't right-," said Rose.

"Maybe?!," shrieked Amy.

"But you tricked him or something," said Rose. "The Doctor's not domestic. You had him shopping at Tesco. You've been ruining him."

Donna was speechless for once in her life, trying to wrap her head around Rose's logic.

"You knew it was wrong," said Rose. "You must have. That's why you didn't say anything when we towed the Earth."

"Okay, Rory," said Amy, "turn off the force field. I'm going in."

Donna sighed. "I didn't say anything, you twit, because the universe was ending and I had this notion that my personal life may not have been the most important topic at the time because I am not so completely self absorbed as to think I'm the only one that matters."

There was a long pause.

"It was sex pollen, wasn't it?," asked Rose.

Donna tured to Rory. "Take the force field down."

"I don't know how to take the force field down," said Rory.

Ten entered, quickly followed by Eleven and the Oracle.

Ten looked at Donna. "Did the TARDIS tell you first?"

"YEah, can you take that force field thingy down?," asked Donna.

"Why?," asked Ten.

"Because I want to slap her," said Donna.

The Oracle nodded. "Excellent notion." She walked towards the controls. "One force field coming down!"

"Oracle," said Ten.

The Oracle sighed. "Fine. I'll wait until you've asked her your questions. If we must."

Rory leaned over to the Oracle. "Are all Time Ladies like you?"

"How do you mean?"

"You know, prone to violence?"

"Oh, that," said the Oracle. "Well, there's less of us than the men, so we have to let them know we're in charge and the maternal instinct sometimes takes this form."

Rory nodded. "That figures."

"How?"

"Well, Donna's the same, isn't she?"

As the Oracle pondered that, she was interruoted by the start of her husband's line of questioning.

"Okay," said Eleven, "the Silence. What do they want with the children?"

"How should I know?"

"You might have asked."

"Why should I ask?"

Eleven shrugged. "Well, I just thought it might have been a topic that might have come up in conversation, you know MAdame Kovarian walks up and says, 'Hi. I'm Madame Kovarian, I wear an eye patch and a scary suit and want to kidnap Time Babies.' Then you would go, 'Oh, I'm Rose Tyler, the mad girl who likes to swing piping at people, what do you want to do that for?' You know, just a normal conversation about kidnapping and jumping across realities and general... What do humans talk about to each other?"

Rose looked at Ten. "Doctor, who is this? He's coming off like an idiot."

"Right, well, he's me. In the future. Probably."

"What?!," asked Rose.

"Oh, sorry, I don't meet with your approval," said Eleven. He turned to the Oracle. "She is critical, isn't she?"

"I don't know what the Silence's master plan is, I'm not responsible," said Rose.

"It's like talking to a wall," said the Oracle.

"A really daft wall," Eleven whispered.

"What do you know about Trenzalore?," asked Ten.

Rose froze. "Trenzalore? What?"

"That struck a chord," said Eleven. "What do you know?"

"I've been having these visions... Of this woman. All she says is my path ends at Trenzalore." Rose turned to Ten. "What does that mean, Doctor? Am I dying? I can't die, I just found you again."

Ten sighed. "Could you all give Rose and I a minute?"

"You're no fun," muttered Amy as she and Rory left.

The Oracle and Eleven left next. Donna walked close to the Doctor.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?," asked Donna.

"He'll be fine," said Rose.

Donna looked at the Doctor.

"I'm alright. I just think it'll be better if I do this own my own."

Donna squeezed his hand and left.

She walked out into the corridor. Amy and the Oracle were waiting.

"Too bad we can't listen in," said Amy.

"No," said Donna, "I don't need to. This is between them."

"Well, Donna, that's a very well-adjusted attitude for you to take and I commend you for it. Really," asked the Oracle. She motioned at a nearby door. "However there happens to be an observation room right there."

Donna hurried into the next door as Amy and the Oracle followed.

* * *

Ten looked at Rose. He really looked at her. Perhaps he hadn't done enough of that the last time he saw her. She was different. He had accounted for that last time with her growing up, but she hadn't. He could see that now. She had grown into something else, something else entirely. Something possessed, some offshoot of the Bad Wolf.

"Do you know they've taken the other Donna now?," asked Ten. "She's pregnant with twins."

"No," said Rose.

"Would you have cared?"

"Of course I would have," Rose said with no conviction, as if she was trying to put together what she knew was the socially acceptable answer. Ten could see it.

"How's your mum?"

"Mum's fine."

"That's not what John said. He said she was very distraught about what you had done."

Rose didn't respond.

"I should have told you the truth," said Ten. "I can see that now. I should have seen what a failure it would be to send John with you. That's my fault and I'm sorry."

"The truth?," asked Rose.

"The last time we spoke on the beach-"

"When you were going to say you loved me?," asked Rose.

"Yes," said Ten. "That was what I was going to say then, but I was only doing it because I couldn't act on it."

"But now you can-"

"Listen, Rose Tyler," Ten said sharply, "for once in your life."

Rose shut up.

"I never would have said anything under any other circumstances and I should not have started then. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for that?!," Rose asked incredulously.

"Because it made you waste your life."

"You and I belong together."

"Donna saved me."

Rose shook her head. "I know."

"Don't you see? Donna is the one I love. Donna is the most perfect woman in the universe for me. She's the only woman, actually. Our children are the most precious thing in the universe to me. I was alone and she changed that for good."

Rose sat down. "Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not trying to be mean, Rose, I'm really not, I just don't want you to waste the time you have left."

Rose looked up. "So, it's true about Trenzalore?"

"No, well, I don't know. The problem is your brain, Rose. John suspected it and Martha confirmed it. When you became the Bad Wolf, your took on all that energy from the Time Vortex and I saved you and that should have been the end of it..." He sighed. "In the TARDIS, you were safe, but when you used other modes of travel liked the Dimension Cannon, you exposed yourself to other non-benign forms of that same energy and you've irreparably damaged your brain. I'm sorry, Rose, I'm so sorry, you're dying."

Rose shook her head. "I feel fine."

"These choices you've been making, how do they seem to you?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't know."

"You do know. They're not right, but you arent able to fully grasp that anymore. You've got moments of remorse, the last neurons flickering, but... Anyway, it'll spread and start affecting other parts of your brain."

"You can fix it, can't you? Or take me somewhere in the future where they can fix it?"

"Rose, my people didn't have the science to fix this. That's why the TARDIS has so many safety features."

"You can do something. You always do."

"I'm sorry, Rose." He paused. "I'll try to get you home so you can spend your final days with your family, but I can't make any promises. First, we have to get Donna and her children back."

He walked away then turned back around.

"I know, in the beginning, I said a lot of things because I was angry and bitter and alone, but you need to know that 'domestic' isn't a tragedy. Not in the least A life that gets wasted, that is a tragedy."

He did another about face and walked out of the room, ignoring Rose's pleas to come back.

* * *

Ten walked out into the corridor and sighed heavily. He saw Donna standing in front of him and spotted the door to the observation room nearby.

"Heard everything I suppose," he muttered.

Donna stepped forward and hugged him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," said Donna.

"It's my fault," he said.

"She's a grown woman. She made her own choices."

"She's a teenager," Ten said.

"She still made her own choices. I won't let you blame yourself for this."

Ten broke away with a confused look on his face and pulled the psychic paper out of his pocket. He opened it and Donna looked over.

"That's Gallifreyan," said Donna. "What does it say?"

"I'm waiting," said Ten.

"What's that mean?," asked Donna. "They didn't leave a name?"

"She didn't have to."

Donna looked up at him. "Who is it?"

He didn't answer. She looked back at the psychic paper which now also read in English, in the brilliant fancy script that Mrs. Smith had always used: Bring Donna.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. So, anyone still reading this story: you are awesome! Thanks for reviewing and adding! So, I thought about having a spoiler warning on this chapter, but it would spoil my own chapter so I'm just going to go ahead and say there might be a sort of spoiler for something which is not helpful. Oh, you might need to have read Scandal in the Library to understand something. It's short. Anyway, thanks and happy reading!

* * *

The last day of the Time War. The last hour, in fact.

The Oracle had just said goodbye to the Doctor. She had tried to keep it brief and curt. It would be easier for him that way. She knew he was growing frustrated with her, but he was so angry these days. So tormented. So was she.

Gallifrey was hell now and there was nothing left for either of them. Rassilon and all the madmen were back, the threat of the Daleks loomed over them and one by one, their children died in some mysterious incident where somehow no regeneration was possible.

The Oracle made that last trip to Earth and it was a brief, wonderful respite from the war. If she hadn't known she had to die, it might have been enough to make her go on. She was a Time Lady, though, and she knew an ending when she saw one.

She and the Doctor made their last terse farewells as he went off with the Moment. She heard him grind the brakes on the old TARDIS for the last time.

The Oracle stood in their terribly empty house alone for a few minutes. A house that once boasted children and grandchildren, if not always a husband.

The High Council would be meeting soon and it wouldn't be soon before they figured out the Doctor was missing. They would question her.

She didn't need long. She got an idea. She could walk out to the Untempered Schism, no one had been there in ages. There hadn't been children in ages. She settled on the idea and began walking.

Through the garden. For the last time.

Seeing the flutterwings. For the last time.

She walked out of the Citadel, leaving behind the temples and cathedrals for the last time and through the dome.

There was a field of dark purple flowers on the red grass on the way to the Untempered Schism. She and the Doctor had played here often as children. He had often brought her bouquets of these particular flowers during their courtship because, well, he was never really the suavest. She did this for what would be the last time.

She arrived at the Untempered Schism and found herself unable to look into it. She was one of the lucky ones when she came here as a child alongside the Doctor and Koschei. She had been inspired.

The Oracle heard footsteps in the grass behind her and knew the game was up. She didn't turn.

"My Lady Oracle."

She finally turned and faced the man in robes, flanked by guards.

"My Lord Rossilon." She sniffled. She hadn't realized she had been crying.

"Where has the Lord Doctor gone off to?"

The Oracle shrugged. "You should know very well, my Lord Rossilon, that I have never had the answer to that."

"We know he possesses the Moment. What is his plan?"

The Oracle shook her head. "How should I know?"

"My Lady Oracle, let us stop playing these games."

The Oracle stiffened.

"My Lady Oracle, why were you on Earth?"

"My Lord Rossilon, I have seen the beginning and the end and I see you," said the Oracle. "I see you are vain and petty and evil. I see you have taken everything from me and I will not allow that to go unnoticed."

Rossilon smirked. "My Lady Oracle, are you going to kill me?"

"I would if it would help," she said.

He approached her. "The Visionary says you know the Two Secrets. The Secret of Change and the Secret of the Fall."

"I do, but what would I tell you for?"

"To save your life."

She motioned at the general area, the scarred places on Gallifrey. "Do you call this life?"

Rossilon turned to the guards. "Kill her."

"You know, my Lord Rassilon, I will tell you just to be sporting," said the Oracle. "I'm only going to tell you one secret, though. The Secret of Change."

"And to whom will they be spoken?," he asked.

"The Most Important Woman in the Universe."

"And who might that be?"

The Oracle shook her head. "Oh, no, I think you should figure that one out yourself."

"What is the secret?"

"It's five words. Five words to change the turn of the universe. Five words that raise an army against you. Five words to bring about the new era. Five words that ensure your downfall."

"Pray tell, my Lady Oracle, what are they?"

The Oracle smiled. "I didn't mean the detox."

Rossilon frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not saying them again."

"Bring her," Rossilon ordered gruffly.

The guards approached the Oracle and she saw no real options but to throw herself in the Untempered Schism.

* * *

Donna had not exactly been having a fun time.

She had finally found something worse than being married to Ethan and that was being held hostage by the Silence. They had kept her inside the giant sunglasses case for a few days and then decided it would be detrimental to the babies' health, so they let her out.

Which wasn't much better. Now Donna could see the army that was holding her. Tons of soldiers who seemed convinced the Doctor was the devil. She wondered what that made John. What did that make her? Most importantly, what did that make the children?

She waited and waited, wondering when rescue would come.

Then she waited some more while she was in labor.

They were two gorgeous perfect babies. The boy was first with those big brown eyes and crazy hair, prominent on his tiny head. The girl came out five minutes later: another gorgeous ginger, not that Donna could say she wasn't expecting that. She got to stay with them, though she wondered why. Of course it was under the watch of armed guards and some people called Headless Monks.

She really hoped they weren't actually headless.

One day, Madame Kovarian came in with the whole lot. They marched in and stared at Donna.

Madame Kovarian smiled at Donna. "Choose."

"What?," asked Donna.

"Choose one. Keep one."

Donna looked down at the babies in the cold, white cot they shared. She turned back to Madame Kovarian with disgust. "You're sick, lady. Like seriously twisted."

"Then we'll take them both."

Donna shook her head. "Over my dead body."

"Very well."

Kovarian motioned and the soldiers stepped forward and set their guns to fire. Donna then considered the possibility that she had made a serious mistake in her choice of words.

This was it. Donna Smith-Noble, wife of John Smith, mother of five, shot dead in a parallel world by S&M pirate fetish lady, her band of soldiers and some monks dressed as Jedi in the back.

Donna closed her eyes, having decided not to watch. She turned around to the babies who both seemed to be frowning at her.

"I love you," Donna said.

Then Donna heard a very surprising thud on the floor. She turned to look back. The people dressed as Jedi had all fallen and the soldiers were running.

Madame Kovarian stood staring at a woman. A woman in a flowing, white gown with dark hair.

"I would suggest you run," said the woman in white.

Kovarian glared with her available eye but ran nonetheless. The woman turned to Donna. Donna placed herself between her and the babies.

"I'm not here to hurt them, Donna."

"What did you do?," asked Donna. "Who are you?"

"Well, I..." the woman looked at the fallen robes. "I don't know. I didn't kill them, they aren't really alive, but then again, neither am I. You know, you could fry that lock with one of their swords, that would buy you some time."

Donna looked skeptically at the woman, then headed over. She knelt down and took one of the huge swords off the body of one. The sword lit up with electricity and Donna pointed it at the lock controls. The panel circuitry sparked and smoked.

Donna turned back. "Buy time until what?"

"Until the rescue."

"Sorry, who are you?," asked Donna.

"I'm the Oracle."

Donna frowned.

"I'm this universe's Oracle."

"John said you died."

She shrugged. "I'm not dead, but I'm definitely not living. I fell into the Untempered Schism and it's made things a bit strange. I've been sort of going around, trying to arrange things."

"Arrange things?," asked Donna.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It would make even my head spin if my head could still spin."

"I'm sorry, are you a ghost?"

"No, of course not, I'm a space time quantum energy singularity, a sort of fluctuating point in time and space."

Donna stared at her.

"Okay," said the Oracle, "ghost works."

"Look, I need to get out of here," said Donna, they're going to take my babies away from me, do God know what to them."

"I'm sorry, Donna, but right now what you have to do is wait."

"Wait?! I've been waiting! I was in a sunglasses case! I had to give birth in front of that psychopath!"

"Hold that thought, I've got to meet someone."

Then she disappeared. Donna growled.

"Thanks a lot, lady."

* * *

Donna could hardly sleep on the TARDIS between taking care of the babies through the night and wondering what the Oracle wanted with her.

Then it was finally time. She dressed and gave Rory instructions, said goodbye to the children and went to teh console room.

Ten looked up. He, Eleven, John, the Oracle, River and Trevor were hunched over the console.

"I'm ready," said Donna.

"Donna, you don't have to come," said Ten.

"Yeah," said Donna, rolling her eyes, "I'm sure your wife came back from the dead and asked for me because she just wanted to chat."

"Dad," said Mayantha.

Eleven walked to the screen Mayantha was referring to. His face lit up with unbridled joy.

"My TARDIS!," he exclaimed. "And here I thought Trenzalore would be absolute rubbish! It's got everything!"

"Right," said the Oracle, "let's just save the TARDIS until after we have Donna and the children safely returned, shall we?"

"Fine," said Eleven. He looked at John. "Not that I don't want to get Donna. Donna's great. Oh, Lydia! We've found the TARDIS!"

Donna looked back. Lydia was timidly approaching her.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?," asked Donna.

Lydia looked at her mother. The Oracle was staring at her intently. Mayantha had also turned.

"Um, just be careful," said Lydia.

Donna frowned. "Of course I'll be careful. Here." Donna hugged Lydia tightly against her. "Everything's going to be fine. You're not to worry."

"So," said Ten, "I have the mobile."

"I have the mobile," said Donna, smiling as she broke off her hug with Lydia.

"We'll go get Donna and swing back for you," said John. He hugged Donna. "Be careful."

Eleven nodded. "The Silent must be almost ready now. Am I right?," he asked into the speaker.

"What Silent?," they heard Jack answer.

"Ianto?," asked Eleven.

"He's almost finished. Just fitting the camera now."

Donna pointed a finger at Eleven. "I know you need Ella for this plan, but God help you if anything happens to her."

"She won't be in any danger. Cross my hearts," said Eleven.

"Right," said Ten. "We should go."

Donna took her husband's hand and they headed for the door of the TARDIS.

"Good luck," said Eleven with a smile.

"Oh, you know us. Geronimo," said Donna.

Ten rolled his eyes and led his wife out. Eleven went back to the console.

Lydia turned to her mother. "Just don't talk in my head right now, okay?"

"Lydia-" said the Oracle.

"I really don't care."

"Lydia!"

River and Trevor exchanged puzzled glances as Lydia stalked out.

"What's wrong with her?," asked Eleven.

"Nothing," said the Oracle.

"It doesn't look like nothing," said Eleven.

"We should get underway," said Mayantha.

* * *

Donna followed Ten out into Trenzalore.

"Nice enough place," said Donna. "Nice weather, fresh air. Too bad it's where the Silence are hiding out. Oh, look at those flowers."

Ten looked over to see a field of purple flowers, very familiar purple flowers. They almost seemed to be pointing.

"Doctor, what is it?," asked Donna, taking his hand.

"I think that's where the Oracle wants us to go," he said.

They began walking.

"I don't suppose you have any theories," said Donna.

"Theories about what?," asked Ten.

"Theories about why your wife was my Year Four teacher? Theories about why she's waiting in the same place that the Silence are hiding Donna. Anything in your big Time Lord brain of yours about that?"

"One thing you ought to know about the Oracle, Donna."

"What's that?"

"She has an even bigger Time Lady brain."

They arrived at the base of what they thought was a hill, but there was a big round door, like one of those bunkers built in a mountain. Ten used the sonic screwdriver to go inside and they found a gleaming room with shiny computers.

"Well, someone's been busy," said Ten. He ran his fingers along a table. "Clean. This place is brand new."

"What's it for?," asked Donna.

"Well, that's a very good question," said Ten. He leaned closer to the console. "Wait a minute, this technology is just impossible."

"God, I hate when you say things like that," said Donna.

"It is, though. These are operating on a level of quantum mechanics that hasn't been possible since my people did it! How did it get here? What are the Silence doing with it?"

"Well, they seem to time travel," said Donna.

"They're positively simplistic, though. Not like this, not-" He stopped speaking.

"Doctor?," asked Donna.

He walked away as if he were in a trance towards another door.

Donna followed her husband into the next room after he popped the door open with a sonic screwdriver. He took her hand as it shut behind them.

He edged towards a sort of porthole. It was bigger, though, and through it could be seen a huge red planet.

"How's that possible?," asked Donna. "We're on a planet. There can't be a planet in a planet, can there?"

"Donna, do you not know it?"

Donna shook her head.

"Donna, this is Gallifrey."

"What? How can that be?"

"Well, it's about time," said a voice that was familiar to both of them.

They turned around to see the Oracle in a flowing white gown.

She smiled. "I've been waiting."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thank you to everyone still following this story and for the reviews. I'm so glad you are. Sorry it was a little longer between updates. I had a migraine and trust me, you don't want some girl on opiates writing this. It's already complicated enough. Incidentally, if you're following my other story that's why the update is late there. Anyway, thank you so much. Let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

"Okay," said Eleven, looking at the asembled troops in the console room, "John and Torchwood people will be heading into the complex via the north end. The Oracle, Mayantha and I will be coming at it from the south."

"And where am I in this?," asked River.

"Well, you're here. On the TARDIS," said Eleven.

"The Doctor asked us to make certain nothing happened to you," said Jack.

"How sweet," said River looking more than a bit peeved.

"Amy, Rory, you stay here as well," said Eleven. He pointed at Ella on her chair by the TARDIS console. "Ella! You have the most important job of all! Telling us where the Silent is and what he's doing."

"Why do you want to know what my monster does?," asked Ella.

"Well, this is where it's all happening!," said Eleven. "The fate of the universe hangs in the balance! What do the Silence have planned? Why have they brought us to Trenzalore? What-"

"That's quite enough, Doctor," said the Oracle.

"Right. Shutting up."

"We have a communications relay," said Ianto. "A direct link to us. We'll hear everything Ella tells us until we reach the target."

"What's the target?," asked Ella.

They all looked to John. He still hadn't told Josh and Ella the truth about their mother.

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart," said John. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay," said Ella. She didn't look quite confident so Amy gave her a pat on the back.

"Okay," said Amy. "After you've rescued the target and gotten back here, what's the plan?"

"My TARDIS is somewhere around here I have to find it," said Eleven. "Something's going on here."

"What?," asked Martha.

"Not a clue," said Eleven. He looked at Trevor. "You're still out here? Did anyone ever tell you you're a rubbish prisoner?"

Trevor shrugged. "This is where it's all happening."

"Okay. Any questions?," asked Eleven.

"Yeah," said Mickey. "Do you get a new catchphrase every regeneration? Because I don't remember the ninth Doctor having one."

Trevor and River smirked. Mayantha was quite amused.

"That's because he wasn't very fun," said the Oracle in a matter of fact manner.

"What?!," exclaimed Eleven. "I was very fun! Remember the time- well, never mind. I'll think of it later."

"Okay," said Jack, "everyone on constant radio contact. There are trackers on all of us. The Silence is..."

Ella shrugged. "He's still walking around. I think he's looking for a snack."

"Okay..." said Jack. "Let's go."

* * *

Amy had handed off Georgiana and Zara to Lydia. Lydia was doing her best to entertain the two Time Babies while she and Rory dealt with Chloe and Josh, who were turning out to be the two biggest handfuls. However Lydia found herself distracted as they played with the letter spheres.

"Lydia!," shouted Zara.

Lydia was lost in thought, thinking about how they had sent off Donna and this universe's Doctor. Donna had been so good to her since they found her in the eighteenth century. She had never known anything like it. She knew her parents truly tried, but there was something especially soothing about the kind of love a human, well, this human could give.

"Lydia, look at me!," shouted Zara.

"What?," asked Lydia. She turned back and looked down at Zara. The girl smiled pleased with herself. "Yes?"

"Hi," said Zara.

"Hi," said Lydia.

"Where Mummy?," asked Georgiana.

"Well," said Lydia, collecting the letter spheres from around the floor, "she went off with this universe's Doctor to talk to a parallel version of my mother who incidentally is dead and has been passing herself as the White Guardian, which is the foremost Guardian of Time. Then again, why would she be her Year Four teacher?"

"Play," said Zara.

Lydia sighed and put the spheres back in their cylinder and shook them. "Why would she be her Year Four teacher? Why would she teach Donna?"

She stopped shaking and looked at the babies. "No, what would she teach Donna? What would she teach Donna?"

"Doctor Donna!," said Zara.

"Yes, but she didn't learn anything that she didn't find out during the Metacrisis, surely. Why then? What did she teach her? It's not as if Donna knows..."

Zara and Georgiana were exchanging glances now. This was beginning to bore them.

"Play!," said Zara.

"Hold on," said Lydia. "She doesn't know. It's something she's had to hide. Something. Oh, no. It's the Secret of the Fall. She'll have had to pass that on to someone, not a direct link to the Pythia, but it's sort of close if you squint."

Lydia jumped up and ran out to the console room. She found Trevor and River.

"What are you two doing here?"

"They decided to leave us behind. Ella's gone to watch the Silent in the kitchen, she was hungry." said River. She looked at Lydia. "Are you alright?"

"No. I need to tell Donna something. Have you got the mobile number?"

"Sure," said River. She picked up the TARDIS telephone and pressed some keys on the console. She handed the mobile to Lydia.

Lydia listened. "Uh, I think it's just ringing."

Trevor frowned. "Does anyone else hear ringing?"

They then looked down to see Georgiana holding a mobile. Zara was giggling next to her.

"Georgiana," said River, "did you take Mummy's mobile?"

Georgiana nodded.

"Well, I have to tell her something," said Lydia. "Can we go find them?"

River shook her head. "We need to be here for when they find Donna."

"We could use the psychic paper," said Trevor.

"It can't be written. It has to be told."

River and Trevor frowned at each other.

Then the mobile rang in Georgiana's hands rung. She mashed at the buttons.

"Hello!" She paused and handed it to Zara. "Here!"

"Hi!," said Zara.

"Okay, Zara, give me the mobile," said Trevor.

Trevor wrestled away the mobile as Zara giggled. Trevor finally emerged victorious and answered it.

"What?," he said.

"What's going on?," asked River. "Who is it?"

"It's my sister. I have to take this," said Trevor standing up.

"Why is your sister ringing you on someone else's mobile?," asked Lydia. She looked over at River. "You already have this figured out, don't you?"

"I'll admit I have an idea," said River.

"Yeah, yeah, you know everything. Not your most endearing quality," said Trevor.

"Probably why your mother never cared for me all that much," said River.

"She can hear you," Trevor said to River. He talked back to the phone. "Could you please take me off speaker?"

Lydia frowned. "Okay..."

"Door!," said Zara.

"What do you mean door?," asked Lydia.

There was a knock at the door. River pulled out her gun. The knocking continued.

Trevor sighed again. "Sorry. We have to get that." He hung up the mobile and placed it on the console.

Lydia held the babies back. Trevor carefully opened the door as River pointed her gun at the doorway. A box flew in.

"A psychic parcel," said Lydia.

Zara ran to it and threw her arms over it as it glowed. "Zara present!"

Lydia looked. "It's addressed to her, by someone with a psychic connection to her."

"Zara!," said the baby, eagerly looking for how to open it.

Lydia paused. "Wait, this is from her to her!" She turned to Trevor. "That means she's your sister! You're... you're not even born yet. Is your name really Trevor?"

"Spoilers," said River.

Lydia turned to Trevor. "Okay, we could use some explanations right about now!"

Trevor sighed and relented. "I'm not the only one who was sent on a mission by the White Guardian. My sisters had to find the new pieces of the Key to Time." Trevor sat down and opened the box. "A piece of Jethryk, that's the same as the old one. The Moon of Castroval Nine, miniaturized of course. A warp star from Evaxia Three..."

Zara reached for that and River took her hand away. "No touching!" She glared at Trevor. "Do not let one year olds handle a warp star!"

"The tomb of the Last Overlord of Praxis..."

"Is that miniaturirized as well?," asked Lydia.

"No, don't be ridiculous, " said Trevor. He pulled out the last item, an ancient looking clay goblet. "And of course, the Holy Grail."

"What?," asked River.

"The Holy Grail," said Trevor.

River pointed. "You mean Zara finds the Holy Grail? I go to university for archaeology and Zara just gets to find the Holy Grail?"

"Okay, focusing, that's five," said Lydia. "When my dad told me the Key to Time story, there were six pieces."

"Which is why it isn't formed yet," said Trevor. "We need one more piece."

"And what is that piece?," asked River.

"All I know is that it has to be a complicated time space event."

"Yeah, because we have a lot of those lying around," said River.

"Actually, we do," said Lydia.

* * *

"Oracle," said Ten.

"Hello, Doctor. Hello, Donna."

"Hi," said Donna, totally unsure of what to say to her husband's deceased wife.

The Oracle shook her head. "Don't look at me with that frightened fawn expression. I'm not your problem, that is," she said motioning at the vista of Gallifrey in the window.

"What is that?," asked Ten.

"Your home planet?," the Oracle suggested.

"Okay, what's it doing here?"

"The Visionary saw you. She never did like you and Rassilon and all the rest of the crazies have been working their way out of the time lock. With the parallel Gallifrey opening it from the outside. This is the weakest point of the Time Lock, here at Trenzalore. That's why the Silence have a base here. When it comes out, it'll take this planet and half this system, but that's alright because the universe will be pretty much doomed anyway."

"Wait, the parallel Gallifrey is in on this?," asked Donna.

"They were able to receive a message a split second before the Time Lock. They put a wedge in there. They want help fighting the Silence. Somewhat ironically because there would be no Silence if Rassilon wasn't trying to break out of the time lock. I know, it's ridiculous, but that's how Time Lords are, but you must have figured that out by now." She edged towards the window. "Then again what the Silence don't know is that they're being manipulated by the Time Lords. This prophecy only exists to make certain all the pieces are here today."

"What about the children?," asked Ten. "What do they need them for?"

"They need your DNA," said the Oracle. "Living DNA to form part of a new key to open the Time Lock. They gave the Silence the idea that they needed an assassin to kill you who had to be a Time Lord, which is sort of convoluted if you think about it."

"So, my children are pieces of a key?," asked Donna. "They can't do that. I won't let them."

"Oh, Donna, they don't care. They took Lydianasathvanara-"

"Who?," asked Donna.

"Lydia," said Ten.

"Anyway, they took Lydianasathvanara and she was one of their own. Yes and you have nothing to worry about so long as I am here. I have been protecting them and you and will continue to do so."

"How did they communicate with the other Gallifrey?," asked the Doctor.

The Oracle shook her head. "I can always count on you to ask an irrelevant question at a time like this. They tried everything during the Time War, didn't they? You don't think they would try this?"

"Why did Donna have to come?"

"Because she's the most important woman in the universe," said the Oracle.

"Okay..." said Donna.

"So we need to re-implement the Time Lock?," asked Ten.

"Yes, there are a few problems with that, though," said the Oracle.

"I thought there might be."

"Well, some representatives of the other Gallifrey are here."

"That's what this complex is for," said Ten. He looked at Donna. "No wonder the technology wasn't right!"

"Do you have to send them back?," asked Donna.

"Of course we do," said the Oracle.

"Donna, you don't understand what Gallifrey was at the final days of the Time War," said Ten. "A hell run by madmen."

"But didn't the Time War make them that way?," asked Donna. "The war is over. The Daleks are gone. You could bring them back."

"Donna, there's not anything worth bringing back," said Ten.

"Oh, so you two were the only nice people left on Gallifrey? Well, that's quite an accomplishment," said Donna.

"Donna, you weren't there-"

"Yes, but I have been with you the past few years. I've seen you wracked with guilt over what you did and being the last of your people."

"He's not last anymore-" said the Oracle.

"Sorry," said Donna, "I realize you're dead and all, but I wasn't finished. It tears you up. Don't your own people deserve a chance? The same chance you give everyone else, even when you know they're going to say no?"

Ten was silent.

The Oracle turned to him and gave him a severe look. "Have you not told her?"

"She doesn't need to know," said Ten.

"I don't need to know what?," asked Donna.

"The Time Lords, if they were to return, would not look kindly upon your marriage and especially not your children. It's not a simple matter of having gone native, they would find their very existence offensive," said the Oracle.

Donna shook her head. "What? Why?"

"Time Lords don't like other species having knowledge of time travel," said Ten.

"They're babies," said Donna.

"They're a threat," said the Oracle. "A threat that must be eliminated."

"Wait, so these are my only two choices?," asked Donna. "Genocide or the death of my children. You two geniuses can't think of something else?"

"Donna, if I could, I would have done it already." He looked at the Oracle. "Well, let's get started."

"Doctor!," said Donna.

"Donna, the discussion's ended," said Ten.

* * *

Eleven had out his sonic screwdriver and was frowning as he and the Time Ladies went through a labyrinth of tunnels.

"What's wrong, Dad?," asked Mayantha.

"This is where you scanned and found the TARDIS, but it's not my TARDIS."

"What do you mean it's not yours?," asked the Oracle.

"The signature is different," said Eleven. "What is going on here? You don't think we're going to find another Doctor from another universe here? What more madness could there be?"

The Oracle looked at Mayantha. "I think we should retreat."

"Retreat?," asked Eleven. "The others are going to rendezvous with us."

"We need to get back to the TARDIS," said the Oracle. "Trust me."

Eleven frowned at the Oracle. "What are you not telling me?"

The door in front of them opened and the Castellan appeared, flanked by a group of guards.

"Oh, Castellan, hello!," said Eleven. "Fancy meeting you here! Pop into this universe often? I'm sort of getting to like it. Have you had a Jelly Baby yet? I think I've still got some."

The Castellan looked at the Oracle. "Chancellor Flavia is waiting for you, Oracle, and you, Mayantha. Where is the outcast?"

"The outcast? Do you mean Lydia?!," Eleven asked appalled.

"Doctor, you are not in trouble. Strange, I know, but it appears you've had no knowledge of these particular events. You will, of course, be held."

"What events?," asked Eleven, looking at his wife.

"There might be something I forgot to mention," said the Oracle.

"Such as?"

"The Oracle is part of a conspiracy to overthrow Gallifrey," said the Castellan.

"Now that's totally misstating it," said the Oracle. "I'm fairly certain it is, anyway."

"You're fairly certain it's a misstatement that you're trying to overthrow Gallifrey?," asked Eleven. "Wait a minute. That sounds like the sort of thing you would say to me. What is happening here?!"

"My lord and ladies," said the Castellan, motioning the way.

* * *

On the other side of the compound, John, Jack, Martha, Ianto and Mickey were following the same path as the Silent.

"I'm picking up a lot of radio chatter," said Mickey, motioning at the headset he had on.

"Anything useful?," asked Jack.

"Some sort of incident holding the prisoners," said Mickey.

John turned. "Do they mean Donna?"

"I don't know. They said there's been casualties."

"We need better way inside," said Jack.

Ianto motioned at a nearby screen. "That looks like something."

"Mickey, go to work," said Jack.

Mickey hurried over to the panel. "No good. It's quadruple encoded. Can't be hacked."

"Hold on," said John. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the panel.

"Just got to show off, don't you ?," asked Mickey.

"Never mind how," said Martha. "What are they saying?"

"Still hard to tell. Something about Headless Monks?," asked Mickey.

John looked at the schemaic on the panel. "Okay, three life signs registering in that room and it looks as if the circuit is fused."

"Could that be them?," asked Martha.

"Maybe," said John. He motioned at the dots surrounding the room. "Lots of people standing around."

"How long until they get in?," asked Jack.

"It'll take them an hour to rewire the system," said John. "The problem is that there's only only one way in. The room is entirely self contained, no way in or out except that door,"

"Don't suppose they could have made this easy," said Ianto.

"There's got to be some way out," said John. He punched at the schematic. "Ooh. Teleport room."

Jack looked over his shoulder. "It looks like they're bringing troops in through there, a dozen at a time."

"Got any better ideas?," asked John.

"Yeah, not getting killed," said Mickey.

"Well, it's a few clicks away," said Jack. "Better get moving."

"Why are they bringing in so many troops?," asked John, musing aloud.

"Come on, John," said Martha.

John shrugged and followed them.

* * *

Donna was currently not enjoying her marriage. She was left sitting on her hands as the Doctor and the Oracle refused to listen to any of her arguments and went about pushing controls and speaking in words that she thought they had just made up.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," said the Oracle.

"Forgot what?," asked the Tenth Doctor, not looking up from the computer.

"What this is all actually about," said the Oracle.

"What do you mean what it's all about?," asked Donna.

"Your name," said the Oracle.

"What about it?," asked Ten. "That it's, the key to the Time Lock?"

"Yes, but not quite," said the Oracle. "Do you remember the Pythia?"

Ten stopped what he was doing. "Do I remember the Pythia? You come back from the dead, call me to Trenzalore to ask me if I remember the Pythia?"

"What's the pithy whatever?," asked Donna.

"The Pythia ruled Gallifrey before Rassilon," said Ten as he went back to the console. "It was said that the last Pythia cursed Gallifrey with sterility for overthrowing her."

"You're not sterile," said Donna.

"That's because it was complete rubbish," said the Oracle.

"Oh," said Donna.

"It's a long story," said Ten. He looked at the Oracle. "Which makes me wonder why we're telling it."

"Right, well the Secrets of the Pythia were passed down mother to daughter for a billion years," said the Oracle.

"Like the Time Lord daVinci code?," asked Donna.

"Yes, except it was a billion, not two thousand and Tom Hanks was never involved," said the Oracle. "Not for lack of trying, mind you."

"And it's a myth," said Ten.

"Not exactly," said the Oracle. "See, I know the Secrets of the Pythia."

Ten stopped what he was doing for good. "You what?"

"I'm the last of the line," said the Oracle. "Well, technically, Mayantha was."

"You never said!," snapped the Doctor.

"Well, no one did. That's why they were the Secrets of the Pythia!"

"And what exactly does some fairy tale passed along for a billion years, nonsense you passed along to our daughter have to do with anything?!," asked Ten.

"Because the second one is your name, you insufferable know-it-all!," said the Oracle.

"And you didn't think to mention it?," asked Ten.

"Oh, I thought it was just fairy tale nonsense," said the Oracle.

"Well, it was until a second ago!," said Ten, growing flabbergasted.

An alarm went off.

"We need to get out," said Ten. He took Donna by the hand and headed for the door. "It's locked."

"Well, sonic it!," said Donna.

"It's not working!," said Ten. He turned back to the Oracle. "Who's coming?"

"Who do you think?," she asked back.

A transmat beam materialized in the room and Donna saw two guards, flanking a man in a red robe with a metal glove.

"My Lord Doctor, my Lady Oracle, I've finally found you," he said.

Donna looked at Ten. "Sorry, who the hell is he?"

"Donna, meet Lord President Rassilon," said Ten.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, even if you don't understand. I'm trying to make this one of the last times you'll be confused. You're still here and you are awesome! Happy reading!

P.S. I promise the next chapter soon.

* * *

At the Silence's compound, Jack looked round a corner to see the door to the transmat room. Soldiers were flooding out of the room. He grimaced and turned back to John.

"I don't know how to get us in there without all of us getting killed," he said.

"Maybe we don't have to get in there," said John.

Jack grinned. "We could use the transmat beam and redirect it out to another location! That's tricky, though, three point teleport without someone standing on the actual mat."

"What are you two talking about?," asked Martha.

"Okay," said Jack, heading to a nearby panel. "We'll send John in first, then we have to figure out how to get Donna back out."

"So, no plan at all then?," asked Mickey.

"Oh, Mickey, when are you going to stop being such a pessimist?," asked John.

"Probably when I stop hanging around you."

* * *

On the TARDIS, River's fingers were flying across the console as she tried to get back in touch with Eleven and the Time Ladies.

"You must be doing it wrong," said Trevor.

"I know precisely what I'm doing, a bit more than you," said River.

"How do you figure that?," asked Trevor. "You know, you don't actually know everything."

"Yes, you get that from your mother, I suppose," said River.

"Who I would like to find so I can be born," said Trevor. He stopped and looked up. "Lydia?"

"Lydia boo boo," said Zara.

"There's something in my head," said Lydia.

"What?," asked River.

"Something. Like this song." She had her head in her hand now.

Trevor walked over and helped her to the jump seat. "Go on. Just take it easy."

* * *

Donna stared intently at the red robed man who had just arrived.

"Sorry, who the hell are you?," Donna asked.

This only seemed to anger Rassilon more. Ten stood in front of Donna.

"She hasn't done anything to you," he said. "This is between us."

"She offends me," said Rassilon. He looked squarely at Ten. "You have forgotten who you are."

"No," said Ten, "I've forgotten what you wanted to turn us into. What you did to us in the last days of the Time War."

"There's no Daleks anymore," said Donna.

This elicited a panicked look from her husband and yet another pissed off look from Rassilon. His Time Lord guards exchanged glances.

"The Daleks are gone," said Donna. "You don't have to be like this anymore. You could rebuild. You could go on, do whatever Time Lords did."

"Don't bother, Donna, he's not interested," said the Oracle.

"I don't need your permission to speak," said Donna. She looked at the Doctor. "Or yours."

"And you Oracle, masquerading as the White Guardian," said Rassilon, "what shall I do with you?"

"I don't suppose there's much you can do with me," said the Oracle. "You're merely a man, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't make that mistake if I were you," said Rassilon.

"Or what?"

Rassilon put his gloved hand forward and towards the Oracle. Suddenly, she froze and began writhing.

"Stop it! You're killing her!," said Donna.

"No, the Doctor killed her long ago," said Rassilon.

Donna took her husband's hand. His eyes were full of water and rage.

* * *

Donna was beyond stunned when John suddenly appeared in the room she had locked herself into.

"John!"

"Donna!"

He ran to her and they shared a passionate kiss without further words.

Then one of the babies let out a cry.

John broke off the kiss and frowned. "What was that?"

"Your son, you git."

John looked behind Donna. There was a cot with two tiny ginger topped heads visible from it. Holding Donna's hand, he neared it.

"How long have you been here?," he asked.

Donna motioned at the twins. "A while."

John nodded. He was overwhelmed. He wanted to stop and cuddle with his new children, but there were things to be done. There would be time later. "I'm getting you out of here." He hurried over to the console and looked at it's charred shell. He tried some buttons. "What the hell happened to this?!"

"I fused it or something."

John looked down at the energy sword laying on the floor. "What'd you do that for?"

"Well, some lady in a white dress just showed up and killed the Headless Monks and told me to." Donna then realized that her logic sounded somewhat flawed.

"Oh, right," said John, nonplussed. "That's my late wife."

"What?!," asked Donna.

John took out the sonic screwdriver and worked at the panel for a few minutes. He stopped and looked up at Donna. "I really wish you hadn't done that."

"Why?," asked Donna.

"I teleported in here piggybacking on the transmat beam of another room, but utilizing the power from the room I was in. My plan was to do the same here to get us back to Martha, Jack and Ianto-"

"Ianto?," asked Donna. "What's Ianto doing here?"

"Oh, right!," said John. "He's not your PA here, he works for Torchwood and he's sort of dating Jack. He's Zara's godfather, actually."

"Why can't you get us back?," asked Donna.

"The power cells are fused. I can only get one of us."

"What about the babies?," asked Donna. "Can you get them?"

John shook his head. "Each pattern however small requires its own transmat beam. We might be able to get one of them, but it's not recommended for infants."

"Why not?," asked Donna.

"Their cells are altering too rapidly."

"So," said Donna, "to summarize, you've come to rescue me and I'm still stuck in my prison cell with my babies and the dead Headless Monks."

John looked over at the fallen robes on the floor and nodded. "Well, now I'm here."

"Thanks," Donna grunted. "Wait. Where are the Doctors?"

"Well, we haven't been in contact with Eleven and Ten had to go with Donna to meet our dead wife."

"What the hell is going on?!," demanded Donna.

"I don't know," said John.

Just then, an alarm went off. "Attention all troops and personnell of Joint Base Trenzalore: Gallifrey rises. Repeat: Gallifrey rises."

"Gallifrey?," asked Donna. "I thought you said it was gone."

John's mobile rang. He picked it up to hear Jack.

"What the hell does that mean?," asked Jack.

"I don't know."

"Yeah, I think it's about time to blow this popsicle stand, don't you?," asked Jack.

"Would that I could, Jack."

"Meaning?"

John took a deep breath as he looked at Donna. "There's no way out of this room. Not until the Silence open it. Go back to the TARDIS, bring it here. You should be able to get the coordinates off your mobile."

"That might take a while," said Jack. "What if the Silence get in there before we get back?"

"It's a risk we have to take," said John.

"Understood," said Jack.

* * *

Most of Eleven's long life had been spent at odds with the upper echelons of Time Lord society, of which he was rather ironically a member. He had been summoned, sent to the Death Zone, scheduled for execution, sent on missions. He thought he had seen everything. This was a new one, though, being captured in an alternate universe.

Even newer was the fact that the Castellan had seemed most cross at the Oracle and Mayantha. They were model Time Ladies and much admired.

The Castellan and the guards took them away from the Silence's compound and to another complex. There was one room with a giant air lock for a door that looked interesting to Eleven. They were dragged past that and taken to another sort of parlor. The Chancellor was waiting there. As he looked upon Eleven, the Oracle and Mayantha he took a seat and sighed heavily.

"What's going on?," asked Eleven. "What's the meaning of this?"

He looked at his wife and daughter who both looked guilty. His gaze turned back to the Chancellor.

"My Lady Oracle," he said, "do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The Oracle sighed. "Do you remember the Pythia?"

"Do I remember the Pythia?," asked Eleven.

"There's been two secrets passed down from the Pythia to her descendants for a billion years."

"How do you know?," asked Eleven.

"Because she is one of the Pythia's descendants," said the Chancellor.

"That's impossible!," said Eleven.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Mayantha.

Eleven approached Mayantha. "Nonsense. What do you have to be sorry for?"

"The secret of the Pythia is meant to destroy Gallifrey," said the Chancellor.

"I don't think so," said the Oracle. "I don't think it's meant to destroy our Gallifrey. I think for us, it's just a story."

"Would you bet our world on that, Oracle?," asked the Chancellor.

"The other Oracle is back for a reason, I know it," said the Oracle.

The Chancellor looked away.

"But you already know the reason, don't you?," asked Eleven.

"We have been in contact with the other Gallifrey," said the Chancellor.

"How?," asked Eleven. "There was a Time Lock."

"They sent the message for help, we put a temporal wedge in to keep the door slightly open."

"Why?," asked the Oracle.

"They are our brothers and sisters across the Void, we could not abandon them. We could not destroy them as the Doctor's counterpart did."

"And what do my wife and daughters have to do with any of this?," asked Eleven.

"The Secret of the Fall," said the Oracle. "It's your name."

Eleven turned to face his wife carefully. "My name?"

"Yes."

"You never said!"

"I couldn't," said the Oracle. "You have to understand. Nobody had shared the secrets of the Pythia with anyone outside the family for a billion years. Just mother to daughter."

"What are the Silence about then?," asked Eleven.

"The Silence are ours," said the Chancellor.

"What do you mean they're yours?," asked Mayantha.

"We created them to find the necessary biological component to open the Time Lock," said the Chancellor. "Oh, think of it, Doctor. A gifted psychic species with the capacity for time travel. That whole religion was an unintended side effect."

"They're fighting us," said Eleven.

The Chancellor scoffed. "I never said we created them to be very clever."

"They took Lydia," said Eleven. "This is why you wouldn't help me find her."

"It was thought it would be a more beneficial use for her," said the Chancellor.

Eleven fumed. "She is my daughter, she is not your pawn."

"The circumstances seem to disagree with you, Doctor."

"And what are we all doing at Trenzalore?," asked the Oracle.

"Today is the day when Gallifrey rises," answered the Chancellor.

* * *

Ten and Donna watched as the Oracle became molecules before their eyes, floating away.

Ten turned to Rassilon. "Leave her alone!"

"She's a pest," said Rassilon. "She and her whole line and today is the day when Gallifrey rises and we are restored. Our enemies will be dealt with and no half breeds will be permitted."

"What the hell is your problem?," asked Donna.

"Take her away," said Rassilon.

Ten put himself protectively in front of Donna. The guards tried to pull him away and he resisted, causing a scuffle.

Rassilon growled at Donna. "If he resists, I will kill him! I'll keep him to set an example, but I don't need him."

Donna looked around frantically. She grabbed Ten. "It's alright. I'll be fine."

"Donna, no," said Ten.

"Have you got a better plan?," Donna whispered. She leaned in and spoke in his ear. "Get back to the TARDIS. Make sure the kids are safe. Get them away from him."

"Donna, no-"

Donna turned to the guards. "What are you waiting for, Time Boys?"

The guards took Donna away as another held back Ten.

Rassilon looked at Ten. "What do you see in these Earth women?"

"I won't open the Time Lock for you, Rassilon," said Ten. "I won't sacrifice the rest of the universe."

"I expected that. We'll get what we need from her."

"Don't you understand? She doesn't know anything!"

"I won't be fooled by another clever lie, Doctor," said Rassilon.

* * *

Rose had a lot of time to think.

The Doctor had not been back to see her. In fact, her only visitors had been Martha and that man, Rory. She hadn't seen Martha in hours and Rory would visit for a moment, look at some monitors and leave when they heard a baby crying.

She was dying. That was something to think about.

The Doctor was right. Her decisions hadn't quite been making sense. She loved him and knew they belonged together, but why hurt the children? Everything was starting to seem like some awful nightmare.

She heard a snap and looked up. She walked over to the force field and gingerly placed her hand where it had been. There was no zap, so bolt sending her backwards.

Maybe the TARDIS had forgiven her. Maybe she could make things right, make the Doctor understand. She carefully headed out into the corridor.

Amy spotted her immediately.

"What the hell are you doing out?!," she shouted.

"I don't have to answer to you, I'm talking to the Doctor."

Amy groaned and rolled her eyes as Rose marched towards the console room. Rory came out of the nursery holding Chloe.

"What's she doing out?," asked Rory.

"She's thick! That's what!," said Amy, stalking after Rose.

They went to the console room. River and Trevor looked stunned to see Rose. Zara was already hiding behind Lydia's chair with Georgiana.

"Who let you out?," asked River.

"I don't know, the force field sort of went down," she said.

"Bad Wolf," said Zara.

"It's okay, Zara," said River. She took out her gun. "First sign of trouble, I blow your head off. Understood?"

Amy walked over to Zara and picked her up. "It's okay, sweetie."

"What's going on?," asked Rose. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Good question," said Trevor. "I can't find any of them."

"Something's happened," said Lydia.

"You don't know that," said Amy.

"No, I do," said Lydia. "The sound in my head. It's the sound I heard when the Silence took me. It sounds like Gallifrey, only..."

"Only?," asked Rory.

"Only something's wrong. It's like Gallifrey only wrong."

"Who's she?," asked Rose.

"Oh, no," said Trevor.

"What?," asked River.

"My mum only mentioned this day once. This is the day Gallifrey tried to come back," he said.

"It can't though," said Rose. "It's gone. It burned."

"Not the whole story," said River.

"Sorry," said Rory. "What do you mean your mum mentioned this?"

"Better to not ask, Rory," said River.

"We have to do something," said Lydia.

The door opened. Jack, Mickey, Martha and Ianto entered the TARDIS.

Martha pointed at Rose. "What's she doing out?"

"You, too?," asked Rose.

"Where's my family?," asked Lydia.

"I'm sorry, we lost contact with them," said Ianto.

"And we have to go back for John and Donna," Mickey added.

"We have a bigger problem," said Jack. "The Silence are all up in arms about Gallifrey rising. Any idea what that means?"

"Yeah, we just got to that," said Amy.

"I'm still not sure how we got to that," said Rory. Amy punched him on the arm. He turned back. "Do you mind? I'm holding the baby!"

"Well, try to keep up!," Amy hissed.

Trevor spoke. "Someone's trying to undo the Time Lock. That's why we're all here."

"Well, that's settled," said Martha.

Trevor took the Key to Time out of his pocket. "Look, this locks it back up. We just have to build it before we can use it."

"We have to build something you're holding?," asked Rory.

"Standard quantum theory," said Jack. "I thought this was about the Doctor's name, though."

Trevor looked to Lydia. She was putting on a jacket.

"Lydia," said Trevor.

The others looked up as her fingers flew across the TARDIS controls. The ship's brakes groaned as they felt the thud of a landing.

"Lydia, what are you doing?," River shouted.

Lydia hadn't even realized it but she was backing towards the door of the TARDIS.

"Lydia, you can't go out there!," Jack said.

"They have my parents," said Lydia. "They have John and Donna and the others. They have the Doctor and Donna and they've done something to the Oracle and she can't help them. Donna doesn't know the Secret of the Fall. I'm the only one who does."

"Lydia, do not-" said River.

"They will come for Zara and Chloe so do not come after me!," said Lydia.

She opened the TARDIS door, looked back at them as they stood stricken.

"Well, Geronimo," said Lydia, making a run for it as the TARDIS door slammed shut behind her. She headed for the fields of purple flowers.

Trevor turned back. "Okay. We need a complicated time space event. I'll go."

"You will not!," said River.

"What? Should we put one of the Time Babies in?," asked Trevor. "That won't work because then nobody is there to send me the other pieces!"

Ianto spoke. "What?"

"How's that work?," asked Mickey.

River sighed. "Okay. Put me in. I'm a complicated time space event."

"How are you complicated?," asked Trevor.

"Trust me."

"No, no, no," said Jack. "Donna told me I definitely couldn't let anything happen to River."

"Really?," asked River.

"Well, we're running out of choices!," said Trevor.

"Who else is there?," asked Jack.

Their gaze turned to Rose.

"What's everyone looking at me for?," asked Rose.

"That's it," said Trevor.

Jack looked at the others. "This is the only way."

Trevor nodded. He handed jack the psychic parcel. "You put it together. It has to be assembled here by the time we use it there. Then you have to give it to the Doctor when he gets back."

Trevor ran out. River quickly followed.

Jack looked at Rose. "We need to talk."

* * *

The guards hauled Donna away to a room. At its center was a bed, with a thing looking like a welding mask hanging over it.

"What's this?," asked Donna.

"The mind probe."

Donna frowned. "The mind probe? What sort of made up thing is that?"

They didn't answer. They strapped her down to the bed and put the mask over her face.

Donna didn't like where this was headed.

"You will tell us the Doctor's name."

Donna was about to say she didn't know it, but the device had started.

And she started screaming.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. My apologies, this was not as soon as I thought, but there were moving parts. Thanks again to anyone still reading this. You are awesome. Happy reading!

* * *

John looked at Donna. They were sitting with their backs against the white cot, looking at the door that would inevitably open with a gaggle of the Silence's soldiers on the other side. Donna had the twins in her arms as they slept contentedly with no idea of what was about to happen.

"How long do you think they'll be?," Donna asked John.

"I don't know," said John.

Donna nodded. "It's a time machine. Why don't they just come back to two minutes after they left you?"

"It doesn't work like that," said John.

"Why not?"

"You can't go back on established events."

Donna shook her head. "It's not established! How can it be established?!"

John didn't answer. He just got up and started fidgeting with the trashed console. He had already done so several times to no avail.

"How are the kids?," asked Donna.

"They're fine. It's only been a few days for us."

"And Donna's been looking after them?"

John turned to her. "They've missed you, but yes, Donna's been looking after them. Wouldn't you have done the same?"

"I don't know," said Donna.

"Yes, you do," said John. "You never would have left Zara and Chloe out in the cold."

"Do you still feel like you love them?," asked Donna.

"I can't help how I feel, Donna."

Donna sighed and looked at the new twins. "They need names."

Just then, another alarm went off to interrupt them. John leapt to the other side of the console.

"What is it?," asked Donna.

"The Silence. They're monitoring the progress of Gallifrey." He punched a few more buttons. "Rassilon!"

Donna just stared at him.

John looked up. "Rassilon's back."

"Who's he then?"

"Trouble," said John, pressing some more buttons. "And he's going live."

* * *

Ten watched in horror as the guards took away Donna. He had just lost the Oracle again and wasn't too keen on whatever Rassilon had planned for her.

It wasn't long at all before he could hear her screaming in pain in his mind's eye. He turned to Rassilon.

"Leave her alone."

"The Doctor. Lost without his women."

"They're better than you," said Ten.

"Oh, is this where the Doctor goes on and lectures me about humanity? You've always had such a weakness for that curious little species. No wonder that you ended up mating with one."

"Don't speak of my wife like that. She wanted to help you. She wanted to give you a chance."

Ten reached into his pocket for the sonic screwdriver. While it was still inside his pocket he pointed at the console's communications array as Rassilon began barking orders to the remaining guards.

The Time Lords had only managed to escape with the help of their counterparts from John and Eleven's universe. The only chance was to get them to rescind that support. Then Ten could work at the Time Lock and doing away with them for good this time. He looked at the panel, trying to subtly utilize the communications array on it. If he could broadcast to the whole planet, maybe those other Time Lords would change their mind.

* * *

John looked at the panel he had just sparked into life. "Oh, that's clever," he said, watching Ten. "He's nearly as clever as me."

"What?," asked Donna.

"He's trying to put on a show. I'm going to help him."

* * *

Eleven had turned away from the Chancellor and the women. He looked at the sonic screwdriver. Someone was trying to signal him and he had two guesses who it was.

He turned back. "Gallifrey is rising here, at this place, on Trenzalore."

"We'll be well away when it does," said the Chancellor. "We'll be certain to make your trial date on Gallifrey."

"I have done nothing wrong," said the Oracle.

"That's for the High Council to decide."

"High Council, haven't seen them in about a hundred years," said Eleven as he headed over to the communications panel on the chamber's far wall. "Trials are always fun. Oh, wait. I think I got that mixed up."

"What are you doing?," asked the Chancellor.

"I want to watch Countdown," said Eleven.

The Oracle and Mayantha frowned at each other. Just then, a video of Ten and Rassilon came up.

"Oh, look this is on," said Eleven. "Suppose we'll watch this instead."

"So, what's your plan now?," asked Ten.

"The Time Lords resume their rightful place."

"And what is that? Their rightful place?," asked Ten. "Last time I saw you, you had made a right mess of the universe. Not to mention Gallifrey, the dead rising again and again in a cycle of never ending war. Donna was trying to help you because that's what she does and she's right, you don't have to do this anymore. It can stop."

"That's Rassilon," said the Oracle, watching.

"It can't be," said the Chancellor.

Eleven turned. "You agreed to help them and you don't even know who you're dealing with?"

"They're us," said the Chancellor.

"No, they are a parallel version of us." Eleven pointed at the screen. "They're not like us. The Doctor hasn't been the awful one you thought he was all these years, he was the best."

"Do you suppose you might be a bit biased?"

"And what of the other Gallifrey?," asked Ten. "What if they don't want to declare war against the universe?"

"They will fall into line," said Rassilon.

The Oracle turned to the Chancellor. "You must know what Rassilon was like. What he was really like, not what we tell schoolchildren. Do you want us under his thumb?"

"I can understand how you got here, Chancellor," said Eleven. "You were trying to help, but there's a time and a place for everything. Their time and their place is over."

"They will bring destruction and it will bleed over to our world," said Eleven.

The Chancellor thought on this.

"All you have to do is walk away," said Eleven.

"And what about you? Do you expect me to believe you won't seek revenge for what happened with your daughter?"

Eleven paused. "No, I don't expect you to believe that, but I don't think you're selfish enough to risk our world's ruin to save your own skin."

The Chancellor nodded.

"Now, one more question, have you seen my TARDIS?"

"Mum, that's Lydia," said Mayantha.

They looked back at the screen.

"Oh, no," said the Oracle.

Eleven turned back to the Chancellor. "And I need it now, if you don't mind."

* * *

**_A Few Minutes Earlier..._**

Lydia ran in the building. The first thing she sensed was someone in excruciating pain. She got a flash of ginger hair and realized that was Donna.

Lydia hurried down the corridor. She spotted two Time Lord guards standing outside a room. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, nearly screaming.

It was Trevor. He quickly silenced her. He held up his hand and walked over to where the men were.

"Oi! Time boys!"

He slugged one quickly. He ended up grappling with the other one. Lydia was wondering how best she could help when a shot rang out, shooting the other Time Lord.

She looked back to see River Song blowing imaginary smoke off her squareness gun.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you alone, did you?"

Lydia hurried to the controls for the door. She quickly realized the controls were familiar and opened it.

"How did you do that?," asked River.

"I used to live in a room like this," said Lydia. She hurried in. "Donna!"

Donna was in a heap on the table. The trio rushed over. Trevor picked her up from the table

"Oh, my God," said River.

"Donna," said Lydia. "Donna!"

"Come on. Wake up, Mum," said Trevor.

Donna's eyes were still closed as she groaned. "Did you just call me mum?"

Trevor looked sheepish. "No. Don't be ridiculous."

"Donna, come on," said Lydia. "We need you."

Donna opened her eyes. She turned to Trevor and River. "What the hell is she doing off the TARDIS?!"

"Oh, there's the Donna we all know and love," said River.

"That's enough out of you, Stiggy," said Donna. She took a deep breath. She was still adjusting to the sting of the device. "We have to help the Doctor."

"Yes," said River, "they are all pretty much screwed right now."

"There was this man. Ross? Rassy?"

"Rassilon," said Trevor.

"It's okay," said Lydia. "I know. This is the Fall of Rassilon."

"What do you mean you know?," asked Donna.

"When the Oracle was your teacher, she told you something. Something that didn't make sense," said Lydia. "That's the Secret of the Fall."

"What? Turn left?"

"No, there was something else, something you literally did not understand."

Donna frowned. "What?"

Lydia spoke something.

Donna's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's his name," said Lydia. "That's the Doctor's name. That's the secret to the Time Lock. It's what they wanted from me, well, aside from my DNA. It's what they just tried to get out of you."

"That's his name?!," Trevor exclaimed. "That's it?"

River rolled her eyes. "So, if we can get back in there we can reseal the Time Lock and encode it with the Key to Time."

"Which we'll have to destroy," said Trevor. He helped Donna up.

"The Doctor said it was more than a name," said Donna.

"It is," said Lydia. "You have to know him and you do, better than anyone and no one has ever known him like you. The controls are psychic."

"Is everything Time Lords do psychic?," Donna groaned.

"Yes!," said Lydia.

"I'm just saying, would a padlock kill you?," asked Donna.

They arrived outside the room.

Trevor looked at Donna. "Are you ready?"

"Do you have a plan?"

"The plan was to get here and come up with another plan," said Trevor.

"Typical," said River.

"River, go shoot at things," said Donna.

"Why?"

"They're not completely invincible, right? They're going to try not to get shot! Or we'll have some time while they regenerate. I don't know! Why do I have to do everything?!"

"She's right," said Trevor. "They aren't invincible. We just need to create a distraction long enough for Donna to lock the key."

"What do you suppose they'll do when they find out what the grand plan of Rassilon is?," asked Ten. "Do you think they'll still follow you?"

"They won't have a choice. Besides, are you going to tell them."

"I just did," said Ten.

The door opened. Ten saw River shooting. He bent down. Rassilon's guards were in disarray. He watched as Lydia and Donna made their way to the console. Trevor was there and he appeared to be blocking for Donna.

"Stop!"

The guards had River in hand. Trevor frantically tried to pass her the key.

Rassilon looked at Donna. "Get away from there."

"Right, just give me a minute," said Donna. She put the key in.

To their shared horror, nothing happened.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, on the TARDIS...**_

"Rose!," Jack said impatiently.

"No, I don't want to," said Rose.

They had spent the time since the others left discussing the Key to Time and what was required of Rose. So far, she wasn't receptive to the idea as might have been expected of anyone who was told the end of their life had to be in the next five minutes or so.

Mickey walked up. "Look, Rose, I know this has been hard-"

"Hard, Mickey? What do you know? You left me and came back here!"

"I didn't see you caring while you thought you were staying with the Doctor!," said Mickey.

Rory leaned over to Amy. "I think I've lost track of just about everything."

"I think this whole conversation would go a lot more smoothly if we could stay away from recriminations about the Doctor and Rose," said Ianto.

"Rose, it's simple, we need a complicated time space event to be the final piece of the Key to Time. You are dying anyway."

"And maybe I want to have a say in how I spend the rest of my life!," snapped Rose. "Maybe I want to talk to my mum!"

"Look, Rose, I understand you want to talk to your family," said Martha. "That's just not-"

"You, shut up!," said Rose. "You're just another replacement! Did you sleep with him, too?"

Martha gritted her teeth. She looked at Amy. "I think I'm gonna slap her."

"I love the Doctor!," said Rose. "He wouldn't want me to end up like this!"

"Oh, shut up!," shouted Amy. Just then, she noticed Mels had joined them. "You go on and on whittering about how you love the Doctor and how you're the only one for him, but you never show it!"

Rose pointed at Amy. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, from what the Doctor has told me, Donna saved him," said Amy. "He needs her. Maybe I don't know everything about this great love you and the Doctor supposedly share, but I do know when you love someone you want what's best for them. I know you don't try to kidnap their children and boot their wives out the door just because it's not what you had in mind!"

Rose looked down, ashamed, thinking of all the things she had said about Donna. She met Zara's gaze, one of fear.

She had made this little girl afraid of her.

What did that make her?

"You never gave up, I get that," said Amy, "but sometimes the best thing is to give up. If you give yourself over, if you become part of the key, you won't be a part of the Doctor's life anymore and that is hard. It'll be the end of your life."

"I thought you were trying to get her to do it," whispered Rory.

Amy ignored him. "You'll save the Doctor's life. You'll save his children and he'll know that."

There was silence as Rose thought on that.

"Or," said Amy, "he'll die and you'll still be dead in a month."

Rose's eyes filled with water until they finally burst.

"We need an answer," Jack said softly.

"Yes!," said Rose. "God, what do you think I am? What do I have to do?"

Ianto picked up the psychic parcel.

"What are we doing?," asked Mels.

Mickey motioned at Mels. "Is this ship working at all?"

"We have to make Rose into the Key to Time," said Jack.

"Here, let me see," said Mels. She took the box. "Well, warp star on a string, that goes round your neck."

Ianto passed the necklace to Jack who put it over Rose's head.

"Next?," asked Jack.

"This piece of Jethryk goes in your right pocket," said Mels, handing it over.

Rose stuffed the strange rock in her pocket.

"The tomb, you hold that in your left hand, the moon in your left pocket," said Mels.

"How do you know all this?," asked Amy.

Mels looked at her. "My mum told me." Mels took out the Holy Grail. "This is the last one. You hold it in your right hand and when you do, you become the Key."

Rose looked anxious.

Jack leaned over to hug her. "I'm sorry it had to end up like this."

Rose looked up. "I'm sorry, too."

Mickey walked over and gave Rose a squeeze. "I told you that Doctor was trouble."

Rose had to crack a smile as water started pouring out of her eyes. "Yeah. You were right." She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

They heard a rumbling.

"What's that?," asked Rory.

"That's the planet starting to come apart," said Mels. She held the goblet in front of Rose. "I'm sorry. We have to do this now."

"Wait," said Amy. She looked at Rose. "Do we need to tell anyone anything?"

"My mum," said Rose. She shook her head. "Tell my mum I'm sorry."

Rose grabbed the goblet from Mels. There was a great, white burst of light. The edges of Rose and the objects seemed to blur until they disappeared and when the light became almost too bright to bear, it stopped.

The key hung in the air for a second before falling to the floor of the TARDIS.

Jack knelt down and picked it up.

"We still have to get John and Donna," said Ianto.

"Might be nice to have someone who could pilot the TARDIS," said Mickey.

"Right," said Mels, walking over to the console. "Where are we headed?"

"You can pilot the TARDIS?," asked Ianto.

"Don't ask," said Mels.

Josh and Ella came out.

"Where is everyone?," asked Josh.

"Long story," said Martha. "What is it?"

Josh pointed at Ella. "We came to say something. I don't remember."

"My monsters are angry," said Ella.

* * *

Rassilon grinned at Donna.

"You sad little human," said Rassilon. He looked to Lydia and Trevor. "As I said, no place for half breeds and rejects in the new order."

"Do you think I'm impressed?," asked Lydia.

Donna looked at the girl in shock.

"I've been called a reject my whole life. I was tortured. Being called names by you isn't all that different which I grant you is a little surprising since you're Rassilon and all, but frankly, I'm just not impressed."

"You will pay for your insolence!," he growled and raised his gloved hand. Donna moved herself in front of Lydia.

Just then, more shots rang out. Trevor pulled Donna down, Donna pulled Lydia with her as they fell against the floor. They peered around the corner of the console to see Madame Kovarian and a horde of soldiers.

"What is this?," demanded Rassilon.

The soldiers had the Doctor in hand, guns aimed at his head. The same for Rassilon and the Time Lord guards. River found herself having changed jailers as the soldiers of the Silence took over.

"What do we do?," asked Donna.

Lydia thought she could hear something, like a click. She looked at the key as it sat in the apparatus of the console. She looked at Donna. "Try it again."

"What?"

"Do it!"

Donna put her hand on the key again and tried to turn it. Rassilon stared at her and again raised his glove at them and then...

Donna did it.

She thought not just of the name, the word that didn't make sense, but of the Doctor. The sad man who had looked so rejected when she had said she wouldn't travel with him on Christmas, holding his hand in the Pyrovilian capsule at Pompeii, the nervous man who said he hadn't meant the detox, the broken man after Midnight.

The way he had looked at her when he explained he had to take her memories away.

The proud dad who had held Zara, but even then she could detect a bit of sadness, as if he was remembering someone.

Rassilon and the others disappeared, Gallifrey finally vanished from their view. The Key to Time popped back out and Lydia picked it up.

There was still the matter of the soldiers of the Silence.

"Doctor," she said with her twosted smile.

River managed to fight off one of her guards and steal his gun. She pointed it at him.

"I think we've all had quite enough excitement for one day," said River.

"It's over," said Ten. "Let us go."

"One can never fully understand prophecy."

"Oh, I know that better than most," Ten grumbled.

The room started rumbling.

Ten looked up at the ceiling as pieces began to crumble.

"What's happening?," asked Donna.

"Well, you've sealed off Gallifrey, but it might still take the complex with it. We should go." He looked at Madame Kovarian. "Now."

"Very well," said Kovarian. "Just after we execute you."

"Think of killing him and it's the last thing you'll do," said River.

The guards turned their guns on River.

"No, no, no!," said Ten. "Stop! Don't hurt her!"

The building rumbled as some of the room began crumbling around them.

"What now?," asked Donna.

They heard the sound of brakes grinding.

Eleven stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Lydia, look what I've found!," he said cheerily. "Just managed to get her back from the Chancellor!"

He stepped out. "Oh, look! The armies of the Silence! Thought I might find you somewhere around here."

"I don't mind killing you either," said Kovarian.

"Thought you wouldn't, but there's just one thing you forgot: your masters."

Eleven pointed the sonic screwdriver at a big monitor.

"See, my friend, Ella just rang me. She has the astonishing ability to remember the Silence, which, really, I ought to look into sometime, but she's told me something quite interesting."

The screen was of the Silence. They seemed to be in an uproar.

"See," said Eleven, "they just found out their very existence was a sham created by the Time Lords and they are not too happy about it. Oh, sorry, guess that means your whole religion is not going to work out. I would suggest finding a new one. Something with a festival, I'd imagine. Or an elephant god. Those are fun."

"What are they doing?," asked Trevor.

"That's them getting ready to kill everyone on the planet," said Eleven. "Closing time, everyone! You don't have to go home, but you really, really can't stay here!"

The room rumbled again. The soldiers began to scatter.

"Get back here!," Madame Kovarian demanded. "Resume your place!"

The guards around the Doctor ran off. Kovarian took out her own sidearm and shot them. Ten looked up at her, suddenly surprised to see Donna slugging Madame Kovarian. Trevor got her gun as Kovarian struggled to sit back up.

"Now, don't follow us," said Trevor.

Eleven cleared his throat. "Right, might I suggest we leave?"

They hurried inside the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS. The Oracle and Mayantha were already working on the controls.

"What about the other TARDIS?," Donna asked, looking at Ten.

"We've already locked on to it," said the Oracle. "They'll be coming along with us."

"Everyone is safe and accounted for," said Eleven. "We'll see them all at the next stop."

"Where are we going?," asked Lydia.

"It's a surprise," said Eleven.

"Oh, good," said Donna. "Because that's what I really need."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who. More at the end.

* * *

_**Moments Earlier **_

Donna looked at John. The room was crumbling around them. He hurried next to Donna to help protect the babies from falling debris.

"Oh, great, what now?," asked Donna.

"I'm sorry, Donna. This is all my fault," said John.

"I wasn't looking for a guilt trip. You didn't kidnap anyone and drag us across universes."

John shook his head. "I should have done more."

They heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS' brakes grinding. They were surprised as Jack popped out of the door, grinning.

"Need a lift?"

John helped Donna with the babies and they hurried into the TARDIS.

"Better get us out of here, Mels!," said Jack.

Mels pushed at some controls. John looked at Jack. "She can pilot the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, we've already been through that," said Rory.

"Mummy!," said Georgiana.

"Not Mummy!," said Zara. She caught sight of the tiny bundles in Donna's arms. "More babies!"

"Mels," said Jack.

"We're being taken somewhere," said Mels. "It's the other TARDIS."

Josh and Ella hurried in.

"Mum!," said Josh. He looked at the babies. "What?"

"Right, Josh, Ella, here's the thing," said John, "your mum's actually been away months and she had twins."

"What?," asked Ella.

Donna sighed. "Oh, God, the pony I'm going to have to buy for this. Anyway, you have a new brother and sister."

Josh and Ella peered over at the new additions.

"What are their names?," asked Ella.

Donna looked at John. "Well, we were still working on that. What do you two think?"

"Beckham!"

"Ariel!"

John sighed. "I knew there was a reason we didn't have them choose."

"What about David?," asked Donna. "That's not awful."

"Okay," said Josh.

"But not Ariel?," asked Ella.

"What about Elizabeth?," asked Donna.

"Oh, another Pride and Prejudice name," said Amy.

"God, I need a copy of that bloody book," said Donna.

* * *

The TARDIS thudded with a landing. They walked out to find the other TARDIS sitting across the Nobles' back garden.

"Oh, thanks," said Donna. "You brought me here."

"What sort of time do you call this?!," screeched Sylvia Noble.

Donna turned. "What?"

"What are you wearing? Do you expect to go like that? Where's the baby?"

"What?," asked Donna.

The door on the other TARDIS opened. John and Jack stepped out. Sylvia snorted.

"Oh, honestly, are we doing that still?," asked Sylvia. She pointed at John. "Which one are you?"

"John."

"What have you all been up to?"

"That's really a long story," said Ten.

"You all had better put on name badges," said Sylvia.

The Donna of Pete's World stepped out. "Back in Chiswick? Last time I book with this agency."

"That'll be enough lip off you, young lady," said Sylvia.

"What?," asked Donna of Pete's World. "I'm not your daughter."

"I don't want any attitude all the same." Sylvia looked at the church. "We have to be at the church in an hour!"

"The church?," asked Donna. "For what?"

"For the christening!," Sylvia said in exasperation. "What else would you be here for? The wedding I never got to see?"

"I was going to go to jail, Mum!"

"Jail?!," exclaimed Sylvia.

Ten leaned over to his wife. "I never let her in on that detail."

"Well, damn," said Donna.

"Get ready!"

"Right," said Ten.

Donna turned to Eleven. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"Chloe's christening!," Eleven said with glee. "I saw how upset your mother was last time so I set this up."

"When did you have time to do that?," asked Donna.

Eleven looked at his wristwatch. "Mostly in the last ten minutes when I wasn't saving you all."

Donna looked at Trevor. "So, you're coming?"

"Am I invited?"

Donna shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Trevor grinned. "Brilliant."

* * *

They all hurried back into their respective TARDISes and disseminated the news. They got dressed for the christening and headed back to the house.

They soon discovered that Tullis had been staying, much to Wilf's delight and Sylvia's consternation. Sylvia had been waiting, though, with one other thing.

"Name badges, good thing I had these left over," she said putting a name badge that said "Donna One" on Pete's World's Donna.

"Mum!," said Donna. "What are you doing? She's the other Donna?"

"I don't have time for this," said Sylvia as she put a name badge on her daughter that read "Donna Two."

Donna Two looked at Ten. "Are you kidding me?"

"We've borrowed another car," said Wilf. "Your mum didn't want you travelling to the church on the TARDIS."

"How have you been getting on with him?," Ten asked looking at their alien visitor.

"Oh, Tullis? He's great. Very helpful. He even came to work with me."

"Didn't anyone notice he was an alien?," asked Donna Two.

Wilf thought on it. "No, not really. People don't like to be rude, you know."

* * *

The convoy hurried to the church. Ten got out of the Mercedes Saloon to help out Donna and the girls. Trevor and Mels had come with them.

"Nerys!," Zara exclaimed with contempt as Ten helped her out of her car seat.

Donna Two turned to see Nerys heading straight for them with her new husband. Sylvia arrived with her car, along with the others containing the rest of the TARDIS occupants.

"Hello, Donna!" She looked Donna up and down. "Still working off the baby weight?"

Trevor looked at Mels. He pointed. "It's Nerys!"

"I know!," Mels whispered. "God, does her forehead never move!"

Ten shot them both a curious look and turned back.

"Hello, Nerys," said Donna Two, with a forced smile. "Have you seen my new gorgeous baby? When are you going to get round to having some of your own? You'll have to stop coloring your hair."

Nerys was not happy with that comment. She turned her attention to Trevor and Mels. "Who are you?"

"Trevor."

"Mels."

"They're friends of ours," said Ten.

Nerys frowned as the other vehicles unloaded. Donna One and John were headed for them with the two new babies in tow.

"What the hell's going on?," asked Nerys.

Donna Two turned. "Oh, this is my cousin."

"Your identical cousin?," asked Nerys. "You expect me to believe you have an identical cousin?"

"Yes," said Donna Two.

"Why has she got a name badge that says 'Donna One'?"

"Uh, it's my nickname," said Donna One. "We had to come up with something. It was getting really confusing."

Nerys motioned at John. "And who's he? John's identical cousin?"

"No," said John, "more like his twin."

"His twin?," asked Nerys. "How come I didn't see you at Zara's christening?"

"I was out of town," said John. "Really, really out of town."

Nerys saw Georgiana holding Ella's hand. "Why does she look just like Zara?"

"It's the identical cousin gene," said Ten.

"There's no such thing as identical cousins!," exclaimed Nerys.

"I had a cousin who looked just like me," Martha offered as she joined them.

Eleven arrived with the Oracle. "Oh, look! Nerys!"

"Another head turner of a dress as usual, Nerys," said the Oracle.

Nerys grumbled and went inside.

"Okay," said Jack, clapping his hands, "I think we all know what we've been waiting for! Who's the godfather?"

Donna Two shook her head at him. "What? Are you mad?"

"I'm getting passed over again?," asked Jack.

"Rory delivered her!," said Donna.

Jack turned to Ten. "You're picking Rory over me?!" He turned back to me. "No offense, but I was here before you. I'll be here way after you."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Rory's in."

"Don't you have to ask me or something?," asked Rory.

"Why? Are you going to say no?," asked Donna Two.

Rory suddenly found everyone's eyes upon him. He looked to Amy on his left who had a similarly bemused look on her face.

"No, no, of course not," said Rory.

"Martha?," asked Donna.

"Are you asking me?," asked Martha.

"Yeah, well, you sort of missed out last time seeing as how I didn't remember who you were," said Donna.

"Of course!," said Martha.

Donna Two looked over at John and her counterpart. "What about you two?"

"What?," asked Donna One. "Be Chloe's godparents?"

John looked at Donna One uncertainly. She smiled and turned back to Donna Two.

"Yeah, we'd love to."

John grinned. "Brilliant."

"I'm sorry, what's our story?," asked Ianto.

"Well," said Eleven, he pointed at Ten, "I'm his brother-"

"I'm meant to be his brother," said Ianto.

"Oh, wait, now you're my brother?," asked Eleven. He frowned. "This is getting complicated."

Sylvia came out of the church. "The vicar is waiting!"

"Okay, people, let's just wing this," said Jack.

"This will be different from what we usually do in what way?," asked the Oracle.

* * *

The ceremony bit was a rousing success. Eleven had somehow managed to invite all of Donna's friends and family. Then he had somehow organized a party in the church hall with music and food. There were the rounds of showing off Chloe, followed by curious questions and introductions of the new visitors. The stories were hardly consistent, but Eleven managed to distract everyone by simply being himself, which was quite ridiculous as his wife was keen to point out.

Having had enough, Donna Two sat with Chloe at one of the tables. She smiled as she realized she was joined by Trevor.

"Good party," said Trevor.

"Yeah, well, wish I could say I planned it," said Donna. She sighed. "So, where do you go from here, Trevor? What do you do?"

"I travel."

"Do you have family?"

"I told you no kids," said Trevor. "It's been Mels and I for awhile now."

Donna shook her head. "You could do better."

"I told you, I've already heard this."

"From who else then?"

Trevor took a moment before answering. "My mum."

"Where's she?," asked Donna.

"She's fine. She and my dad are off travelling. We haven't spoken in a while."

"Why not? Was it because of Mels?"

"A little."

"You should ring her up."

Trevor shook his head. "I can't."

"She's your mother. If it's any indication of what you've been like the past few days, she's probably worried sick about you."

Trevor nodded. "Okay. I will."

"So, who are you anyway?," asked Donna Two. "Are you like my own River Song? Are you running into me in the wrong order?"

Trevor smiled. "Not quite. I might visit once or twice, but then we're going to be together all the time."

Donna shook her head. "What do you mean? Are you like a future companion? Is that how Mels knows how to fly the TARDIS?"

Just then, Mels appeared. "We should go. I've had about enough of that River Song. What sort of name is that anyway?"

Trevor stood up. "That's my cue." He kissed Donna on the cheek and patted Chloe on the head. "See you soon. Tell Zara and the Doctor I said goodbye."

Eleven watched them leave and came to sit down with Donna Two.

"Oh, ginger Time Babies," said Eleven. "I don't think I'm ever going to get over that."

Donna smiled. "What do you do now?," she asked as Ten arrived holding an exhausted Zara.

"Head home, I suppose," said Eleven. "I have some reckoning to do on Gallifrey."

"Can you get back?," asked Donna Two. "I thought the walls were sealed or something."

"I think that was for him," said Eleven, motioning his head at Ten. "They were frightened."

"And now?," asked Ten.

"Oh, they're still frightened," said Eleven. "Now they're scared of me as well. I'll have to give them something to be frightened of when I get back to Gallifrey, but I think they ought to stay away from you all for a while."

"What about the prophecy?," asked Ten.

Eleven shrugged. "I don't know, that could all still be waiting for me, but you know prophecy. Sometimes the details are a bit off."

"I still don't understand about the Silence," said Donna Two. "Why did they stop?"

"Ella!," called Eleven.

Ella hurried over from where she and Josh had been playing with balloons. Eleven pulled her up on his lap.

"Why don't you tell the Doctor and Donna what you saw?"

"There was this lady in a white dress with dark hair," said Ella. "She told my monsters something and they got angry."

Ten was stunned. "The Oracle?"

"The very same," said Eleven.

"But she died before that," Donna Two protested.

"Did she?," asked Eleven. "She's been popping up all over the place. We don't know what she is anymore. I suppose we ought to just be happy that she's on our side."

"Isn't that the truth?"

Ella looked at Eleven. "Want to dance?"

"Oh, I love to dance," said Eleven. He smiled at Ten and Donna Two. "Won't you excuse us?"

Donna Two turned back to Ten. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

Donna Two's face lit up as she began to hear the start of "Love Don't Roam." She grinned. "Want to dance?," she asked.

Ten motioned at the sleeping Zara in his arms. "What do we do with her?"

"Sit her in the chair. I'll get Mum to hold Chloe."

Donna handed Chloe to Sylvia. Ten and Donna Two went out on the dance floor.

"Did River Song leave?," asked Donna.

"I suppose she might have. She had a vortex manipulator."

"They're all going home," Donna Two said wistfully looking at her counterpart chat with Mayantha and the Oracle.

"I suppose so," said Ten. "Sort of nice having them all here. We finally have enough Time Lords to pilot the TARDIS properly."

Donna Two caught sight of Eleven's dancing with Ella. It seemed to be a cross between the greatest hits of the worst dances ever invented and some sort of movement disorder. Ella seemed amused by the whole thing. She looked at her husband.

"Okay, if you dance like that, we're just not dancing in your eleventh regeneration."

"I can't say I disagree," said Ten.

As the party broke up, the visitors from Pete's World began their disembarkation from Ten's TARDIS. Donna Two was sad to see them go, she had even gotten used to Josh. She noticed that Lydia hadn't come out as the others chatted.

* * *

Donna Two walked back in the TARDIS. She saw Lydia holding her messenger back, now overstuffed with the clothes she had acquired.

Donna smiled. "So, have you rounded it all up?"

Lydia nodded, then burst into tears.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?," Donna asked, rushing over.

"Don't make me go," said Lydia.

"What?"

"Please. Just let me stay here with you."

Donna shook her head. "You can't, love. Your family's going home and even if the other universe isn't as hard to get to as we thought, I think you still have to live there."

Lydia's face was puffy and tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't have anything there. I'm not anyone."

"You have your family."

"Before I went to Earth, I had spent two years just in my house, Donna. I can't go anywhere on Gallifrey. I can't go to the Academy, I have no friends, I have nothing. No one is ever going to want anything to do with me, to marry me. I'm going to spend the rest of my life in my parents' house and it's a really long time to do that."

"Lydia," said Donna, "I know things seem bad and I'm not saying they aren't but it'll get better."

Lydia shook her head. "No, they won't. They never do. Things are better here. I could help you. I wouldn't be any trouble."

"It's not that, I would love to have you, but I know your parents would be devastated."

There was a knock on the door. They turned to see Eleven.

"Lydia, we're going."

Lydia nodded. Donna turned her back to face her. "Lydia, you are clever and wonderful and kind and brave and there is nothing in any universe that is going to stop you, once you put your mind to something. I love you, I really do."

"I love you, too," said Lydia.

Eleven found himself shocked by the sudden sentiment that had come out of his daughter. He watched as Donna used a tissue to dab the tears off her face.

Donna looked at a framed picture that had suddenly appeared on the console. She handed it to Lydia. "You take that and remember how much I love you."

Lydia nodded. She pulled out her sketchbook.

"Oh, no," said Donna, "I couldn't take that from you."

"I want you to have it," said Lydia. "It's okay. I'll make more."

Donna smiled ruefully as she took it and hugged Lydia again. She kissed her on the cheek and sent her off. Eleven turned to follow.

"Oi, bow tie!"

Eleven turned back.

Donna used another tissue to dab the tears from her eyes. "You have got to do better. I don't know what, but you have got to get her in the Academy or something. She can't spend the rest of her life inside your house."

"I-"

"No arguments," said Donna, marching over. "You help her find someplace where she can have a life. That poor girl still doesn't think she's worth anything. You tell her every day how wonderful she is and don't give me some Time Lord rubbish about how you can't. You have to try. Got it?"

Eleven nodded. "I understand."

"Same goes for the Oracle." Donna hugged him. "Thanks."

Eleven smiled wanly. "Thank you."

* * *

Eleven walked out into the garden. Ten, John and Donna One were prying apart Zara and Georgiana.

"No!," said Zara.

"Zara, honestly," said Ten.

John pulled Georgiana and the two broke apart.

"Have we got the right one?," asked Donna One. "I don't want this to be like The Parent Trap and we have to come back here and switch them out."

"No," said Ten, scanning Zara with the sonic screwdriver. "Definitely two hearts over here."

Donna Two came out of the TARDIS and Ten handed her an eager Zara.

"So," said John, "this is goodbye. Again."

"You could stay," said Donna Two. Ten looked at her. "What? They could? We'd definitely need name badges all the time, but they could."

"No," said John, taking Donna One's hand. "I think we have things to get back to. And somebody has to tell Jackie what happened here."

"Tell her I'm sorry," said Ten.

Donna Two patted him on the arm. "Tell her we're grateful."

"This is it," said John. He and Donna Two hugged. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, John," said Donna.

They exchanged the rest of their farewells and started walking back to Eleven's TARDIS.

"Oh, sorry," said John, motioning at his wife, "did I mention Donna's a billionaire?"

"What?!," exclaimed Donna Two. She looked at Ten. "Why did you never tell me that?"

"I didn't know!," said Ten.

"John, honestly, we don't need to brag," said Donna One.

"I'm just saying, fun fact," John said with a grin.

They walked back in the TARDIS. Donna Two looked at Ten. "Maybe we ought to go back with them and start living the high life."

Eleven walked over. He and Ten shook hands.

"So," said Eleven, "see you soon."

"How soon were you thinking?," asked Donna Two.

"I just don't think we should say goodbye," said Eleven. He nodded at Donna. "Take care of her, Doctor, she's the most important woman in Creation."

"I will," said Ten.

He smiled at Zara. "Ginger Time Babies." He walked away and turned back. "That reminds me, I left a rudimentary TARDIS in the park. I think you might need it more than I do."

"Thanks," said Ten.

"What do we do with another TARDIS?," asked Donna.

"Oh, just keep it around for the future," said Ten.

Eleven smiled. "I have the feeling you two might need the extra room."

Eleven walked to his TARDIS and stepped inside. They watched as the brakes started and it disappeared.

"Do you think we'll really see them again?," asked Donna.

"Oh, we might," said Ten. He smiled. "I'm sort of looking forward to it."

Rory and Amy came out of the Nobles' back door.

"You know, I wasn't supposed to miss work and it's been like three months," said Rory.

"Oh, sorry," said Ten. "That happens."

Amy smiled. "What now?"

Donna looked at Ten.

"Well," he said, "seeing as we're not being chased through time and space by the Silence, we could stay here and have some Earth time or we could go on more adventures."

Amy looked at Rory. "Yeah, I think more adventures."

Donna smiled. "More adventures."

Sylvia came out the back door. "Oh, no you don't! You take him with you!"

They looked up to see Tullis coming out the back door carrying a suitcase.

"Oh, right," said Ten. "Next stop, Tivoli."

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in the front room of the Smith-Noble house just as Amy Pond was coming up the cellar stairs.

The Eleventh Doctor stepped out. "Oh, home sweet universe! Amelia Pond!"

Amy motioned back at the stairs. "You all just left."

"Did we? I'm doing better than usual!"

"I'll say," said Amy.

Josh and Ella came out dragging their suitcases. John followed with Georgiana.

"Georgiana!," exclaimed Amy. "Welcome home!"

Donna came out carrying the two new babies.

"And two other babies?," asked Amy. "How long were you all gone?"

"Oh, you know," said Donna, "just long enough to get kidnapped and trapped in a giant sunglasses case."

"Oh, I hate the giant sunglasses case," said Amy. She hugged Donna.

"We need to get back to Gallifrey," said the Doctor.

"What will you do there?," asked John.

"Oh, you know, sort some people out." He paused. "I wonder if I could ask you and Donna something."

John and Donna exchanged puzzled glances.

"What is it?," asked Donna.

* * *

Lydia sat on one of the jump seats as her mother and sister prattled on about the repairs that had to be made to the TARDIS thanks to her latest universe crossing excursion. She looked up surprised to see her things neatly assembled by her side as her father came back in.

"What's going on?," asked the Oracle.

"Lydia, I have a proposition," said the Doctor.

Lydia furrowed her brow.

"I wonder if you might like to stay on Earth for a while."

Lydia was shocked. And just a little bit pleased. She looked to the Oracle who seemed angry.

"Could we discuss this in private?," asked the Oracle.

"It's her life," said the Doctor.

"She's our daughter."

"Yes, and what good have we done her? How many years did she spend with us and how much time did she spend with Donna? Look at all the good it's done her."

"No-" said the Oracle.

The Doctor walked over to his wife. "I don't know that we are the best parents to help her. My tenth self, I think that was the father she was meant to have. I think your fourth self was the mother she was meant to have."

The Oracle shook her head. "No, I won't accept that."

"That's how regeneration works, we can't always come back as everything we would wish to be."

The Oracle looked over at her youngest daughter. "Lydia?"

Lydia took a long time to answer. "Could I try?"

"Yes," said the Doctor, "but I'm only going to let you go under one condition: you have to understand you're not being tossed out. We're doing this to try to help you, to give you some kind of life other than being the cast off of Gallifrey."

"Mum?," asked Lydia.

The Oracle collected herself. "It's alright. You are extremely capable of making your own decision. You've proven that."

"Where will I stay?," asked Lydia.

"With John and Donna, of course," said the Doctor. "I know it's not the same Donna, but she's worth a shot. Besides, we're not leaving you forever. Just as long as you want. Understood?"

"Yes," said Lydia.

"I'll help you with your things," said the Doctor.

The Doctor helped Lydia with her belongings. The Time Lords said their farewells, Mayantha and the Oracle never cried. The Doctor gave Lydia a hug just before he stepped back in the TARDIS and it disappeared.

Lydia began crying. Donna came over and embraced her.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Everyone's upset the first time they leave home."

Lydia nodded. She looked up at John and Donna.

"So," she began, "what do I do?"

"That's entirely up to you, sweetheart," said Donna. "Though I suppose we'll have to get a school or something sorted for you."

"Really?," asked Lydia, looking excited at the prospect.

"We'll figure it out," said John.

"Thanks," said Lydia. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Don't be silly," said Donna. "It's nothing. Now, we just need to get you a room, decide where the babies are sleeping tonight and see if Madge and Lisette will come back from holiday."

John nodded. "You ring Ianto. I'll order Thai food. Lydia, do you like Thai?"

"I don't know," said Lydia.

"Well, we're going to find out," said John.

Lydia smiled, ready for the adventure.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna were finally settling in for bed after the longest day in recent memory. They had returned Tullis to Tivoli and been mistaken for an conquering army. At least Amy and Rory had finally gotten to go on a proper date. Then they had to secure the TARDIS the other Doctor had left in the park, deciding to send it with Jack to sit in the Torchwood vault for a while to absorb the Rift energy. It would be a long time before they needed it anyway. Now, they were back in their room onboard the TARDIS, getting in bed.

"The TARDIS feels empty," said Donna, curling up next to the Doctor.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, basically I had six children earlier, now I'm down to two."

"You managed six children wonderfully," said Ten.

Donna groaned. "I would have to have them,"

"It's a thought."

Donna looked over at Chloe's bassinet. "Do you think Zara's going to be alright in her own cot? She looked so sad when Georgiana left."

"They must have formed a telepathic connection of some kind, not as deep as yours, but potent. She'll miss it, but she has Chloe to form a new bond with. Just as Georgiana has the new twins. They'll both be fine."

"I should check on her."

"Donna, if Zara wants out of her cot, she can do it herself."

Donna smiled. "I suppose." She let out a breath. "Do you think we'll ever see the Oracle again? Is she really gone?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Donna awakened later to find Zara's knees in her stomach.

"Oh, Zara, love, that hurts Mummy-"

Zara put her hand on Donna's face and then Donna was transported back to Versailles, but wait she was looking at herself. This was what the Doctor had spoken about! Zara was showing Donna something telepathically.

Madame de Mare or Mels stood facing Donna as she looked terribly ill. She looked up at Zara as she held a knife.

"You won't leave her, will you? You never do. I've always been jealous of that. The way you two are. Oh, God, you've got no idea what I'm talking about."

Zara clutched Donna tightly. "No!"

"I don't want to hurt Mummy. I'm going to help her. Just when I turn back around, step away for a moment, alright? You can watch her the whole time."

Mels stepped away with the knife and turned away from Zara's view. There was a grunting and then she began glowing. There was a little until she finally erupted in a great burst of golden light.

Mels was regenerating. How was Mels regenerating?

Mels turned back around and she was no longer the Mels they had seen.

It was River Song.

"Oh, well, that's all different, isn't it?" She frowned at Zara. "What are you looking at me like that for? God, this voice sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Zara cautiously stepped away from Donna as Mels/River walked over to Donna, putting her hands to her, sending gold energy her way.

"There," said Mels/River. "She ought to feel better after she's over the regeneration sickness."

Trevor came running in. "Mels! What's going on? I saw the light and-" He stopped, flabbergasted at what had happened.

"Okay, I regenerated. Big deal."

"Mels, have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"I haven't had a chance to yet. I was more focused on saving your mother's life."

"I think you should."

She walked over to a mirror. She screamed.

"I'm River bloody Song! How can I be River bloody song?! Why do I call your dad 'sweetie'?!"

Trevor looked over at Zara. He looked back at River. "You did it in front of her!"

"She wouldn't leave!"

Trevor looked at Zara. "Zara, you cannot tell anyone what happened here-"

"She's totally going to tell," said River. "She always does."

* * *

The connection broke. Donna awakened to see the Doctor holding Zara's hand.

"Mels is River Song," said Donna. "And she regenerated."

"Yes, I caught most of that," said the Doctor.

"I think Trevor's our son," said Donna. "Why is he called Trevor? I would never name anyone Trevor!"

"I don't know," said the Doctor.

"And River Song's his girlfriend? What's she been flirting with you for? Oh, my God, she shagged Jack."

"Tart!," Zara added.

"That's not helpful, Zara," said the Doctor.

"She regenerated, though. I mean, she can't be ours, else why would she be dating Trevor? Then who is she?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor. "We'll find out eventually."

"But she knows us," said Donna. "She's going to be a part of our lives and we always know what happens to her."

"She said that," said the Doctor.

"I mean, we know how she knows your name at least. At least you don't marry her." She stopped and looked at the Doctor. "What did she do to me, though?"

"I think she used her regenerative energy to heal you."

"Like Zara and Chloe?"

The Doctor nodded. "She knew you had the ability to process it from carrying them."

"What does that make me?," asked Donna.

The Doctor caressed her cheek. "That makes you, Donna, though I think you might be sticking around a bit longer than originally planned."

"What? Were you waiting for me to just die already?"

"Mummy no die!," said Zara.

Donna embraced her. "Mummy was just making a bad joke, she's not going anywhere."

"She's certainly not," said the Doctor.

He grinned at her. Donna smiled and laid back down, pulling Zara between them as Esther leapt up on the bed.

This was the life and she was fine with it as long as it wanted to go on.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for making it to the end. You are awesome. I know it wasn't an easy read. Thanks again and there will be a sequel in this universe soon that will be easier to read,


End file.
